Extremely Naughty
by Miraculous Fanatic
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Marinette knows that she has to remain her somewhat perfect self to her friends and family. She has to follow all of the rules and keep her morals. But a certain black cat just keeps coming back. And she just can't say no to that face. Tikki warns her, but Marinette is just too lost in those fiery green eyes to listen. This...might be a problem...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Although this is my first fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug, and my first fanfic on this site, I am not a stranger to writing fanfiction. This is set in their junior year of high school. I hope you all enjoy this story and leave a review on what you think.**

Chapter 1

Marinette was not having a good day. In fact, her day started off horribly, by her waking up at 9:45 a.m. ...on a Monday…when she's supposed to be at school.

She screamed at her phone so loud when she saw the time. _Why didn't Tikki wake me up?_ She thought to herself, looking for the kwami in question. Sure enough, there was Tikki, sleeping soundly on her tiny bed on Marinette's nightstand. Marinette violently shook the creature with her finger, which caused poor Tikki to fall out of her bed, glaring at the wide-eyed girl. When Tikki saw Marinette's face, her glare turned into a look of concern.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki asked, looking into Marinette's sea-blue eyes.

"Tikki, I'm late!" Marinette jumped out of bed, rushing to the closet. She threw her clothes onto her bed, and rushed down to the bathroom. Luckily, her parents were down in the bakery, so she wasn't going to be scolded for being late…again. Not now, anyway. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a very quick shower. She changed into her clothes, falling over while she was trying to her pants on.

Tikki was watching the flustered girl with an amused look on her face. She knew Marinette never was one with punctuality, but she didn't think it would be such a problem. Although, Marinette is usually late to school, she's never really late to class. Today was different though.

Marinette, oblivious to the kwami watching her, packed up her bag, and ran downstairs, Tikki close behind. She went to the counter, running around the island, grabbing an apple and a cookie. She quickly stuffed Tikki and the cookie in her purse, and bit into the apple, running out of the house.

She ignored Sabine's scolding as she ran out of the bakery and across the street. Several cars stopped and honked their horns in frustration as the girl ran towards the school. Finished with her apple, she threw it in the nearby garbage can and ran up the front steps and ran to the door of her class. She looked at her phone to see the time.

10:35 A.M.

Marinette knew she screwed up this time, feeling very skeptical and scared about what would happen if she walked into that class. She peered into the door window and looked around, watching everyone taking a test-

CRAP!

Marinette mentally scolded herself as she realized today was the big history exam. The fortunate part was that she had studied all night long. The unfortunate part was that she couldn't remember a single thing.

Her eyes wandered around the classroom, looking at the teacher grading some papers, over to a certain blonde boy who looked very concentrated as his brows furrowed at the test. Marinette couldn't help but sigh at the sight of Adrien Agreste, who was the best thing that happened to her since Alya and Tikki. She loved looking at those bright green orbs of his, and she always felt like she was drowning into them. His smile was as bright as the sun, and his laugh–

Marinette's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she almost fell face flat on the floor. She scrambled to stand up straight and looked at the bemused teacher, Marinette's face flushed with red out of embarrassment. The teacher sighed and brought two of her fingers to the bridge of her nose, pinching it.

"Marinette, it is one thing to come late to class. But peering into the classroom and ignoring the fact that students are trying to concentrate is something completely unacceptable." The teacher scolded.

Marinette flinched at her words. The teacher continued, "If Chloe hadn't pointed out that you were standing outside and was looking straight at Adrien," Marinette had turned beet red at this point, looking down at her shoes, "then I probably wouldn't have even noticed you at all. Now, go to your seat. You'll be taking the test from now until half of your lunch period."

Marinette didn't need to be told twice as she quickly walked to her seat and sat down, her head on the table. She couldn't help but notice that Chloe was looking at her with an evil facial expression, before she turned around to work on the test. Marinette groaned while Alya comforted her friend by rubbing her hand up and down her back.

* * *

When Marinette miserably finished her test and handed it in to the teacher, she went down to the courtyard to join Alya. Her friend eagerly waited for her arrival as she grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her to their usual lunch table. Alya was beaming with joy, and Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at the excited teen.

"What are you so happy about, Alya?" Marinette asked.

Alya handed her phone to Marinette, explaining her happiness. "Look at this recent photo of Ladybug! Her hair is not in its usual pigtails, it's practically flowing in the wind. And Chat Noir certainly ain't complaining either." Alya zoomed in on the black cat's rather curious facial expression.

Marinette remembered this like it was yesterday, which it was. Her ribbons were destroyed in the akuma attack, so she had to leave her hair out, which somewhat annoyed her. Her obnoxious partner couldn't even work properly, as he kept staring at the girl with intense curiosity. Quickly shaking her head to rid of these thoughts, Marinette looked at Alya and sighed.

"You do know she only had her hair out because her ribbons were destroyed, right?"

"I know, but it's a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity to see this happen! I'm definitely posting this on the Ladyblog!"

"Post what on the Ladyblog?" A much more masculine voice asked.

Marinette nearly fell out of her seat as she looked at the blonde beauty in front of her, his golden locks tucked behind his ear as he looked at the phone curiously. Alya quickly told him about the fight yesterday and what happened with Ladybug's hair.

As if he needed to know what went down.

Adrien smiled at the picture, which made Marinette melt inside. "Ladybug does look really good with her hair out. She should do it more often," he said, oblivious to the blushing bluenette staring at him. Marinette, while it was somewhat indirect, took the compliment anyway. She failed to notice that another blonde was making her way towards the three friends.

"Adrien, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Chloe said, grabbing Adrien's arm, much to his dismay. "What are you doing, hanging out with these two? Don't you have better things to do than stand here and watch these two losers speak nonsense all day?"

Mari glared at her enemy, Alya doing the same action. Adrien frowned, "Chloe that is no way to speak to my friends like that."

Chloe gasped dramatically. " _Friends?!_ Oh, my dear Adrien, have they brainwashed you? Are you sick?" She touched his forehead, which was warm. "You don't seem too hot. Are you feeling okay?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe, "Please, Chloe. We're not brainwashing him. He was just curious about a picture of Ladybug." She even took Alya's phone and showed her the picture of the heroine.

Chloe rolled her eyes and held onto Adrien's arm even tighter. "Whatever. It's not like anyone cares about a change in her appearance. I think I can speak for all of Paris when I say that those stupid pigtails are ridiculous anyway." It was at this moment Chloe looked at Marinette's own pigtails and snickered. "I can also speak for all of Paris when I say they look even worse on you," she cackled like the evil witch she is.

Marinette twirled one of her pigtails, suddenly feeling self-conscious about them. Alya was just about to tell her off, when Adrien spoke up.

And his words took Marinette by surprise.

"I think Marinette looks adorable with those pigtails, Chloe." He said, pulling his arm away from Chloe's grasp. Marinette couldn't believe her ears. _Did Adrien really compliment my pigtails? Did he really just compliment ME?!_ Mari looked at the boy, who only winked back at her. Her face turned pink, as she blushed furiously at the sweet boy. Alya gave Marinette a thumbs-up, which only made her blush even more.

Chloe was raging mad. She glared at Marinette, her icy-blue eyes piercing the brains of the other girl. "This isn't over." She flipped her hair and sashayed towards Sabrina, who looked like she was going to pee her pants by the look on Chloe's face. Marinette turned to Adrien, who only stared at Chloe. She tugged his shirt. He reverted his emerald orbs to her sapphire ones.

"T-t-thanks for d-defending m-m-m-me," she stammered, biting her lip while she mentally cursed herself.

"It's no problem, pri—Marinette," The boy said, his face having a little tint of pink. He almost bit his tongue when he realized what he was about to say. Nevertheless, Marinette failed to notice this slip-up as she dug her toe into the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear. Adrien smiled and leaned towards Marinette, shocking the poor girl. He whispered in her ear.

"And I wasn't lying when I said those pigtails make you look adorable."

Adrien then leaned back and parted ways with the girls just as the bell rang. He chuckled to himself when he heard Alya ask, "What did he tell you?" and "Marinette, you look like you're going to faint."

* * *

Chat Noir loved to patrol the city at night. It was the one of the only times he got to take a break from his shitty life and enjoy his freedom. He sat on a building, surveying all of Paris below him, enjoying the noises of cars honking and driving and music that moved through the streets. However, as beautiful as the scenery was, he was getting kind of bored. Without his lady to keep him company, he felt somewhat lonely despite Plagg still being able to communicate with him while he was Chat.

Chat Noir sighed as he ran his hand threw his messy silk hair. He didn't want to go home to his horrible, dull life, but he didn't want to be bored either. Chat Noir decided he would pay someone a visit.

That someone just happened to live above a bakery.

So Chat jumped from building to building, trying to remember the route to the girl's house, when he spotted the girl herself, on the balcony of her home, staring at the night sky. He smirked, watching as the girl was lost in the stars, apparently enjoying the view. Chat changed his route a bit, making sure she couldn't see him coming towards her home. He jumped onto her roof as quietly as possible, watching the girl marvel at the beauty of Paris.

"It's a purrfect night for stargazing, huh?"

Marinette nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the black cat speak. She swiveled her head towards the boy, who now jumped down from the roof, onto her balcony. He expected her to be all wide-eyed and excited at the sight of him, but instead, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you doing here, kitty?" Marinette asked, unamused.

"What? Can't a knight visit his princess?" Chat said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Shouldn't you be watching over Paris?" Marinette said, knowing very well that it was his night to patrol.

"I did already. I got bored. So I decided to check on my beloved princess." He said, grabbing Marinette's hand and kissing it.

She pulled away, a small smile on her face. "Your princess is fine, thank you very much." Just then, a wind blew and it made Marinette chilly. She shivered as it passed by, leaving Chat with a grin on his face. Marinette was confused, until he swept her off her feet, much to her alarm. He opened the door to her room and carried her inside. He finally put her down and she pouted.

"Stupid cat. I could have come in on my own."

"Yes, but I felt as though I needed to bring you in myself." He said. He looked around Marinette's room, taking in all the pink. While it wasn't as big as his own room, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the small bedroom. He walked towards her desk and noticed pictures of himself as Adrien posing for the camera. He took one down as the memory of the photo in his hands came back to him.

"And, who's this?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Marinette turned a light pink, as she grabbed the picture from Chat's hand and placed it back on the wall. "That's Adrien Agreste. He is only the most perfect human being I have ever laid my eyes on."

Chat Noir gasped, and put a hand over his chest. "Even more purrfect than me?"

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes you silly kitty."

"Me-owch, that hurts like a ton of bricks." He pretended to be fainting, and fell into Marinette's couch. "Oh, woe is me. My princess doesn't believe I'm perfect!"

Marinette rolled her eyes in amusement, sitting on her bed, twisting her pigtail as she remembered a certain memory from today.

"He called me adorable, you know. I didn't think he found me adorable at all. I always thought he found me klutzy and kind of a goofball." Her eyes were closed for a moment, as she spoke again. "I can't even form a complete sentence around him. He makes me feel so weak and I can't even speak to him without blurting something stupid." She looked at Chat, his fiery green eyes staring at her with such curiosity. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about him to you."

For once, Chat was speechless. To be honest, he always thought Marinette was afraid of him, when all this time she had a crush on him. While he was somewhat taken back, he couldn't help but feel sad. He didn't want anyone falling for boring old Adrien. To him, Adrien was the mask whereas Chat Noir was the real him. He only stayed with this façade because his father wouldn't approve of Adrien disrespecting and bringing shame to the family name. He knew people falling for him as Chat would be somewhat impossible, especially since he quickly disappears after an akuma attack. He had always hoped that his lady would one day fall for him, regardless of whether she knew who he was or not. But she was always uninterested which only made him feel hopeless and sad.

Chat Noir looked at the girl in front of him, who was staring back at him with a confused look on her face. He realized that she might have said something, but failed to notice while he was thinking.

"Kitty," she said, her eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

Chat Noir blinked, then nodded his head. "I was kind of lost in my thoughts, sorry."

Marinette made a fake gasp as she walked over and sat next to Chat, who was still lying on her couch. "Chat Noir, thinking about something? My god, it's a miracle."

He stuck his tongue out at her and flipped her off, which only made her giggle. "Yeah, yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." His cocky grin came back as he sat up and leaned close to the girl, their faces inches apart.

Marinette's pupils dilated, but nevertheless, she kept her cool appearance. She pushed the boy away with a finger to the nose, and shook it in his face. "Watch it, kitty. I need my personal space. I can't have you invading it."

Chat only shrugged. "Don't worry. Pretty soon, all you will want is me invading your purrsonal space. I leave the kind of effect on girls." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"In your dreams, Chat."

"No, my princess, in _your_ dreams," he said, running two fingers up her arm. She shuddered at his touch, but her facial expression didn't falter. She yawned, reaching over to grab her phone to check the time.

12:09 A.M.

Marinette looked at the black cat, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the nearest window.

"Sorry kitty, as much as I would love to _chat_ ," He grinned at her pun, whereas she mentally scolded herself, "I have school in the morning, and I wouldn't want to be late again."

"Seems reasonable. But before I go, can I have a farewell kiss, my princess?" He said, leaning in again, their faces only centimeters apart. Marinette could feel his breath warming her face. She looked into those big green eyes of his, and shook her head.

Chat Noir sighed as he leaned back, "Rejection is so cruel. Oh well. 'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow'."

Marinette looked at the silly cat, "Was that Shakespeare?"

Chat grinned, "If I say yes, will you kiss me?"

She laughed, "Silly cat, go away!"

Chat gave a two finger salute as his legs dangled from the window, "Oh well, can't say I didn't try."

And like that, he was gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he was out of her sight.

Marinette sighed as she went to her bed and crawled under her covers. Tikki watched the girl as she hovered over her.

"You know, it's dangerous for him to come in here. You two could get into a lot of trouble."

Marinette buried her head into her pillow. "I know."

Tikki raised an eyebrow, "Do you, now?"

Marinette sighed, "The thing is…I want him to come back. I want my silly kitty."

Tikki was in shock. "Mari, are you falling for him?"

"Pfft, as if. Still," She looked at the kwami, "I don't want him to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette surprisingly came to school earlier than usual. In fact, she was so early, not even Alya was there waiting for her. There were a few lower classmen here and there but no one she knew was waiting outside yet. Marinette decided to use this time as a chance to draw a new clothing design.

While she worked, a car pulled up by the curb of the school, and Adrien stepped out of it. Even though he was at school early, he was really tired from the earlier this morning, and he didn't get much sleep. All he could think about was his encounter with Marinette and what she said about him, as Adrien. Even at this moment, he couldn't get the usually shy girl out of his head. He looked for Nino, who wasn't there yet. Then his eyes landed on Mari, whose tongue was sticking out as she worked on her design. He saw her sigh in frustration and crumple up a piece of paper to start over.

Adrien took this chance to go and talk to the girl, who was just too busy to notice him pick up the piece of paper next to her. Adrien unfolded the paper to reveal a beautiful drawing of a dress, with layers of red with black polka dots on it. There was even a mask with the same color scheme and a large black feather sticking out of the mask. Adrien was impressed. He knew Marinette was talented, but he didn't think she had extraordinary talent. He sat next to the girl, still busy, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped at the physical contact, and looked to see who had disturbed her concentration, when she saw it was just Adrien.

"A-Adrien?! Hi! W-what are you doing here?! I mean, you're here for school, obviously, but I mean…what are you doing next to me? I mean, you can be next to me, if you want but-" Marinette stopped herself and cringed, knowing how much of a dumb fool she was going on about nothing.

Adrien, who knew this was going to happen, smiled at her. "Hey, Marinette. I just sat down to see what you were doing. You have an amazing talent."

Marinette blushed. "Oh, I just like to design clothing. It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding? Your designs are incredible! You know, I could put in a recommendation for you to my father. He's looking for young interns who are interested in fashion. Want to have an interview with him?"

Marinette could not believe her ears. Adrien didn't seem to be joking about what he was saying either. She could see it now:

 _Gabriel Agreste will be so in love with my designs that he hires me as his personal assistant! Adrien will be so taken with me that he asks for my hand in marriage! I'll say yes, then we'll get married in England and have 3 kids, a hamster, a dog, maybe a cat, and then we'll live in a castle and live happily ever after! It's the perfect life!_

"Uh, Marinette?"

Marinette's fantasy faded into reality as she blinked at the boy in front of her, who was staring at her with a confused look on his face. She blushed even more and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Erm, A-Adrien, you really don't have to go and do all that…"

"No, it's my pleasure. I've seen what you can do Marinette, and I'm not kidding when I say you have an awesome talent."

"Oh," Marinette smiled and nodded her head, "Sure! I'd love to have an interview with your father!"

Adrien grinned. _God, he's cute,_ Marinette thought. "Great, I'll tell him all about it!"

Just then, Alya and Nino walked up to the two of them. Nino fist bumped Adrien. "Yo, dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Adrien replied. "Marinette here decided to try for an internship with my father, since she's such an amazing designer." Marinette couldn't help but turn pink at his praise.

Alya looked at Marinette, then Adrien, then Marinette, then Adrien, and had the most mischievous and devilish grin on her face. Marinette saw this and stood up and walked away with Alya as the two boys stayed behind.

"So, he just happened to give you a chance to take an internship for his father, huh?" Alya snickered.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. "He just saw one of my designs and started talking about it. It's no big deal."

"Marinette!"

The girls turned around and saw Adrien jog up to them and handed over Marinette's sketchbook to the owner. Being the flirty Chat Noir that he was, Adrien purposely touched Marinette's hand as he gave her the sketchbook and remained there for a few seconds until he pulled away. Marinette was caught off guard by this gesture and soon her entire face was as red as a tomato as she looked into the boy's eyes.

He winked. "My dad would be so pleased to hear about this." Just then the bell rang, and the four teens walked to class, Adrien never leaving Marinette's side until they got to their desks.

* * *

"OMG, Chat! He just offered me the chance to try for an internship! If only you were there, you could've seen my face! I was practically a walking tomato!" Marinette dove into her pillow, her voice muffled as she said a few more words afterwards. "I'm so embarrassed."

Ever since he visited her two weeks ago, Chat Noir kept coming back to check on his princess. He loved how they could talk to each other about anything, without revealing too much information about their personal lives. Chat also couldn't help but notice how comfortable Marinette is around him, and she didn't act like a complete fan girl every time he came through her window. She was actually pretty nonchalant and kept her cool around him, although he did annoy her sometimes, which was always intentional.

Marinette also was a lot more interested in her partner than she was before. As Ladybug, she has a duty, and that was to protect Paris from evil and wrongdoings. She didn't have time for flirty advances and puns and all that nonsense. But as Marinette, she really didn't have to worry about all that stuff. She could pretend to live the normal life without anyone knowing who she really was. That included her partner, who she now knew more about.

Chat Noir, who was sitting on her desk chair, snickered at the flustered girl. "What's to be embarrassed about? He saw that you have potential and just told you something he thought you would like. What's so embarrassing about that?"

Marinette picked her head up and glared at him, then closed her eyes in frustration, "What's embarrassing was the way I acted around him. I even zoned out fantasizing about our future together." She looked back at the black cat with big blue eyes and a pout. "Why can't I talk to him the way I talk to you?"

Chat Noir wanted to say that she was talking to Adrien, but pushed that ridiculous thought away. He sighed and walked over to Marinette and crouched down by her bed, pushing a strand of her bluish-black hair behind her ear. "Princess, you're overthinking things. I'm sure that if you talk to him without overthinking about how he would react, I'm sure he'll find you as interesting as I do."

Marinette blushed at his words, and looked down. "I'm not interesting; I'm just plain, boring old Marinette." _One of the reasons why I can't reveal my identity to you,_ she thought.

Chat grabbed her face and held it in his hands, staring her dead in the eye. "Mari, don't ever say that. You're not _boring_. Not even in the slightest way possible. You only feel less confident around Adrien because you're afraid of what he might think of you. I'm sure that he thinks you're probably one of the sweetest people you've ever met. He might even think you're purrfect." He smirked, but she kept staring at him. "Just don't think about the negative thoughts. Hell, don't even _think_. Just go for it. That's what I do when I'm with Ladybug."

"Ladybug?"

Chat smiled softly at her. All of a sudden, Marinette's heart started to race, and she didn't even know why. "When I'm with Ladybug, I don't think. I _can't_ think. I just go for it, even though I know she'll probably never feel the same way about me." While her head was still in his hands, Chat pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and then he looked down. "I know I might never be able to go out with her, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?" He looked back at Marinette, "So, just try with Adrien. Fur me?" (Yes, that was intended)

"Chat…"

Marinette never knew that Chat felt this way about Ladybug. She just assumed he was a flirt with everyone, because that's what he does best. Even if his pickup lines are nothing but stupid cat puns, she thought that he was a flirt, and that was that. She couldn't believe that he was genuinely infatuated with her alter-ego. She looked at the black cat, who still stared at her, waiting for an answer. She slowly removed his hands from her face, and put her hands on his own, then slowly leaned in, kissing him.

Chat was shocked. He had just given an entire speech about not being afraid to talk to Adrien and here she was, kissing him. Well, kissing Adrien, but she doesn't know that. But what's this? Chat's eyes slowly closed and he kissed back, his soft lips against hers. She pulled him closer to the bed, which made him have to crouch up. She laid on her back as he found his way on top of her, both arms on each side of her.

The kiss was growing more and more passionate, as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Chat's tongue rolled over her lips, and Mari gasped, which gave Chat a chance to enter his tongue into her mouth, rolling it around the insides. Mari lifted her own tongue and soon their tongues were dancing around each other, and it made the both of them feel hot. Marinette moaned his name and her heart was beating like crazy.

Chat pulled away and started kissing Marinette's jawline, licking it at first as a tease, then kissing it, all the way down to her neck. His breath was like fire against her neck, and she liked it. He bit her neck in the most passionate (and softest) way possible, which made her gasp in response. She moaned as he continued to kiss her neck, making his way to her collarbone, still kissing, and licking, and sucking.

Marinette couldn't think. How could she, when she was in one of the most spectacular situations of her life? She didn't think about Adrien, or school, or Tikki, or even Ladybug. All that was going through her mind was: Lips. Kissing. Chat. Hotness. More.

Just then, a loud beeping noise ruined the moment. Chat seized his kissing and looked at his ring, which had lost a dot. He sighed and sat up, which only made Marinette whimper that the moment was gone. He looked at the girl, whose hair was kind of messed up, and his cocky grin returned.

"Told you I would be invading your purrsonal space, Princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes, as he brought his fingers to her chin, lifted it, and kissed her again. It wasn't as long as she wanted it, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, watching as he walked towards the window, opening it.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

Marinette thought about it. She knew she would be putting herself in danger if he stayed in her room, but she didn't really want him to leave yet. Marinette looked at the direction of where she knew Tikki was hiding, probably listening in to the conversation. She looked at the black cat, who only stared at her back.

Tikki was going to be mad about this.

"Stay." Marinette muttered quietly. Chat was surprised, but then he grinned.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, and turned her back to the cat. "Forget it, kitty."

"You want me to stay, you say?"

Marinette turned around and stomped her way towards the cat and kissed him as passionately as she could. She pulled away and looked at him, as he could only stare back at her.

"Stay."

Chat looked at Mari, "What about Adrien?"

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around the tall, handsome hero's neck, "What about Ladybug?"

Chat smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in, his lips brushing her lips ever so lightly, "She can wait."

"So can Adrien."

And then they forgot all about their troubles as they melted into their kiss once again.

* * *

Tikki was usually a happy-go-lucky kwami, usually going with whatever Marinette had to say, because Marinette usually said good things. But when it comes to safety, that's where she drew the line.

So you can only imagine her raging fury when she heard Marinette tell Chat Noir to stay.

She knew that Marinette knew that she was completely against this. But that black cat had to go and make Marinette do the stupidest thing ever, which was asking him to stay.

After his miraculous beeped three more times, he had to say goodnight to his princess, who could do nothing but sigh and say goodnight as well. He jumped out of her window and jumped onto various buildings until he was out of sight.

Marinette opened her closet door, where there was a very unhappy Tikki hovering with her arms crossed. Marinette sighed and looked at the kwami with nothing but understanding in her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Look, Tikki, I know what you're about to say-"

"Do you, Mari? Do you really? It's bad enough he comes here every night, putting the both of you in danger, but to ask him to stay? Of all things? I thought you knew better than that!"

"I know, Tikki, I know!" Marinette said, sitting on her bed, burying her head in her hands. "But he's just so…intoxicating! If you had told me a month ago that I would have been making out with Chat Noir at 12 in the morning, I would've laughed in your face."

Tikki floated, unamused. Marinette sighed. "I can't get that silly kitty out of my mind."

"But what about Adrien?"

"Oh god, ADRIEN!" Marinette laid on her bed, completely forgetting about the other blonde in her life. "Great! Now I feel like I'm two-timing him, even though we're not even dating!" She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face. "What am I going to do?"

"You could stop seeing Chat Noir in your personal life."

"But Tikki, you don't understand. I like seeing him in my personal life. He makes me feel so…alive. And I can talk to him about anything."

"You can talk to me about anything."

Marinette removed the pillow as the kwami floated down, landing on the tip of her nose. "Mari, you know you can talk to me about anything. I may have never been with a boy before, but I'm old enough and wise enough to know all that there is to know about boy drama and stuff like that."

Marinette nodded and kissed the kwami on top of her head. "You're the greatest, Tikki, you know that?"

Tikki smiled. "I do what I can."

Then Marinette frowned. "But what about Chat? I can't just kick him out of my life like that? He'll grow suspicious."

Tikki sighed. "I understand you want to see him in your personal life," she pondered for a moment. "And I will allow it..."

Marinette smiled, "Thank you, Tikki!"

Tikki frowned, "But as soon as you hear the first beep of his Miraculous, he is out of here. Understood?"

Marinette nodded, kissing the kwami once again. "Thank you so much, Tikki! I really owe you one."

Tikki smiled at the girl, leaning in. "By the way, what was that kiss about? You initiated it, so you can't lie to me saying that you don't know what I'm talking about." Tikki gasped sarcastically. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you falling for Chat Noir?"

Marinette stared at the kwami, and then thought about it. Why _did_ she kiss the cat? What was she even thinking at that moment? Maybe after his small speech, she found him attractive? Maybe the same level of attraction as Adrien? He was being so nice, so sincere, and so…so…

She couldn't even find the right words to describe him.

Marinette blushed at the thought of him and what had went down about twenty minutes ago. Maybe she was falling for the black cat after all. It probably was bound to happen at some point, right?

Marinette turned in her bed, and rested her head on her pillow. "Goodnight, Tikki."

"Aw, come on. Can't you tell me?"

* * *

Adrien laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Plagg was next to him, munching on cheese.

It was silent.

…

"Can you warn me next time you're about to make out with some girl in her house?"

"Shut up, Plagg."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here comes the rated M….if you feel uncomfortable reading it, just stop reading at the part where Marinette confesses her love for Chat…because that's where the rated M starts…heh. I also suck at writing stuff like this, so bear with me.**

Chapter 3

Four days.

Four days have passed since Marinette had last seen Chat Noir. Not one akuma has attacked in this period of time, which made it even more unbearable that she hasn't seen her beloved black cat. Marinette sat in class, tapping her pencil on her notebook, looking frustrated that she hasn't seen this cat in a while. Tikki claimed that maybe he needed time to think about what happened, but so did Marinette. I mean, after all, she is two-timing Adrien.

Well, sort of…

Marinette stared at the back of the blonde's head in question. She loved Adrien more than she loved her life as Ladybug. She still couldn't believe that she let Chat get to her like that, intentional or not. That obnoxious black cat, who flirts every chance he gets and makes the most ridiculous cat puns the world has ever heard. Marinette can't believe she kissed him instead her sweet Adrien, who was respectful and lovable, and perfect in every way, shape, or form.

Tikki was right. She probably shouldn't have let that kitten get into her civilian and personal life. But like she said before, he was pretty intoxicating, and it didn't help the fact that the kiss they shared four days ago was truly an unforgettable moment in Marinette's life.

The bell rang and disrupted Marinette's thoughts. She sighed and put her books into her bag, as it was time for lunch. Marinette went down to her locker and removed her lunch from the top shelf of her locker. She went to the lunch room and ate in silence. Alya, who was only eating a glazed donut, skimmed through her phone, looking for pictures of the two heroes. Alya looked up when she saw how Marinette poke at her dumpling in the soup she was eating. As the concerned best friend she was, Alya tapped Marinette's shoulder, which made the blue-haired girl jump up a little from the unexpected touch.

"Mari, are you okay? You've seen down in the dumps lately. Did something happen?"

Marinette looked at her best friend, feeling guilty. She felt bad enough that she had to make her friend worry about her like that, but she also couldn't tell her that she's been waiting for a certain someone to come through her bedroom window and kiss her senseless…again.

Marinette shook her head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Nino and Adrien came by, setting their lunch on the table and taking their seats. "Mari, I know you. And whatever you're sad about, I'm sure you can tell me. You can tell all of us."

Marinette wore a sad smile on her face. "Well, um…I guess I'm just tired, you know? All these tests and stuff are overwhelming."

Alya and Nino seemed to buy it. "True that, dude," Nino said, eating his burger, "I'm really sick all of these tests. I feel like I've been failing half of them. I mean, we're juniors, yeah, but give us break."

Alya nodded, "Right. And plus, running the Ladyblog is so exhausting. Like, I haven't seen any action in the past few days! I literally have to skim through all these photos just to find something interesting. But no, they're all from last week!"

Marinette sighed and smiled. It seems she has thrown them off the track. But the one person she just couldn't look in the eye was the boy sitting across from her. She tried to be somewhat engaged in the conversation, but couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye that Adrien was staring right at her. She couldn't read his expression, but it looked like he was…sad? Confused? Concerned? She couldn't tell.

"How about you, Adrien? What's been bothering you lately?"

Marinette was shocked when she heard those words, because they came from her mouth. She then started to turn really red as Nino and Alya looked at her with the most amazed looks on their faces, even Adrien was surprised. Somehow, Marinette had managed to say that without stuttering, as though she felt confident enough to say those simple words.

Marinette shook her head, "Um, sorry. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Adrien blinked twice and smiled. "Well, I feel really bad about something. I left someone in a really awkward situation, and I haven't talk to them since. I don't know if I ruined our relationship or not."

Marinette's mouth hung open a little. _How weird, I'm practically going through the same thing._ "Wow, what a coincidence. I'm actually going through the same thing myself." _Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

Alya stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Really, Mari? With who?"

It was at this moment where Marinette's face turned really, really red, as the memory from days ago dawned in her head. "Oh, n-no one."

"The color of your face says otherwise. Who is it? OH! Do I know them?"

Marinette hid her red face in her hands. "Um…sort of?"

"I KNEW IT! Is this person in our class?"

"Uh, well…I, er…"

"Is it Nathanael? Or Alix? Mylene?" Alya started listing names from the top of her head. "Wait, wait, don't tell me! You ran into Ladybug and said something stupid!"

"Not really Ladybug…" Marinette muttered.

"If it's not Ladybug…Chat Noir?" Nino asked, now starting on his French fries.

Marinette jumped up at the mention of the black cat's name. Alya looked at her friend with curious eyes, and then pointed a finger at her. "It's Chat Noir, isn't it?!"

"Um…uh…I-I…er…"

"Omg, it is! What happened between you two? Was it something interesting?"

Marinette could only stare at the girl with the most astonished look on her face. Alya had a smug grin and she leaned in, causing Marinette to lean back a little.

"Let me guess, you two shared a kiss?"

Now, not only was Marinette turning a darker shade of red, but Adrien was turning red as well. He started to cough hysterically. Nino looked at him, "Dude, you okay?"

"It's just…" he gulped, "Really hot in here."

"Oh here, you can have some of my water." Nino gave Adrien his water.

"Thanks, man."

"Mari, I'm going to say this once. Did you or did you not kiss Chat Noir?" Alya asked, staring Mari dead in the eyes.

"Um…no?" Marinette looked at her friend, hoping she'd buy it.

She didn't. "Mari…"

"IT WAS JUST A QUICK KISS!" Marinette blurted out loud. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around. The entire class stared at her with the most shocked looks on their faces.

Alya was just as surprised. "…W-what?"

"Fine, it was more than a quick kiss! We made out, okay?! I initiated it! Stop interrogating me! I feel bad about it!" Mari pulled her hair, feeling embarrassed about everything she just said.

The class could do nothing but stare. This was…news to them. Never had they heard anything like this before. Marinette, the shy, clumsy and quiet girl, made out with one of Paris's most beloved heroes, Chat Noir. They only expected this kind of stuff from Chloe. But never Marinette…

"My god, Mari! I was only joking around!" Alya claimed, putting her hands up.

"You…you _what_?!" Marinette was not only red of embarrassment, but out of anger too. "Alya! You know I don't do well under pressure, and that I squeal when I feel really guilty about it!"

"Why would you feel guilty about kissing Chat Noir? Half the girls in Paris want to kiss him! Why would you feel so bad about it?"

"Because…" Marinette froze. Why _did_ she feel guilty? Was her affection for Adrien getting in the way of her feelings for Chat? She had to come up with something quick, even if it was a lie. "I feel guilty because…I'm jealous! I'm jealous…about his love for Ladybug!"

The class gasped. Adrien stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth hung agape. He definitely did not expect that to be coming out of Marinette's mouth. It had to be one of the weirdest things he's heard all year long.

Alya shook her head, "No, this doesn't make sense. You're jealous about his love for Ladybug? But…you barely know him!"

"Well, lately, I've started to get to know him a little better. I, uh, see him in an alleyway every night."

The class was intrigued. This is the best drama they've heard all year. Marinette looked at her phone. There was only eight minutes left in the lunch period. Marinette sighed. _Why does this happen to me?_

Marinette could practically hear Tikki say, "I told you so."

Chloe glared at the poor bluenette with her beady blue eyes. "Why the hell would Chat Noir want to kiss someone like you? Come on, I know he's a cat and all, but he clearly has bad taste in girls."

Marinette looked down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. She felt as if all her energy to argue with Chloe had left her. Instead, tears filled her eyes as she is now aware of the situation she was in. Now everyone in her class knew that she's been secretly seeing the black cat. A tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Adrien saw this, and glared at the blonde who was walking towards them. He stood up, blocking Chloe for coming any closer.

"Chloe, that was completely uncalled for. You shouldn't be saying stuff like that to anyone."

Alya stood up next to him, Nino standing close behind. "Yeah, dude, back off." Nino said.

"And besides, I don't see you going around kissing hot guys in tight leather suits." Alya added.

Adrien almost blushed at this, but told his brain otherwise. "You should chill, Chloe. Maybe you're jealous because Chat Noir kissed a girl who isn't _you_."

Chloe, as well as the rest of the class, was taken back. Marinette, still with tears in her eyes, looked at the love of her life. Adrien felt a little out of character. He was never rude to anyone like that before. His stern, angry expression on his face faltered for a moment, before he sighed. "Just…leave Marinette alone."

Chloe stared at Adrien before she coughed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll leave her alone." She glared at Mari, before turning to go back to her table.

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone scurried off to class. Adrien and Marinette stayed behind, Mari still staring at the green-eyed beauty in front of her.

"Adrien…" Her voice was shaky. She was really about to cry.

He knelt down, his hands on her face. "It's okay, Marinette. You're alright."

Marinette threw her arms around the boy and sobbed into his shoulder. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, his own eyes filling with tears. _What have I done? I shouldn't be putting girls in situations like these. It's not right._ He should've known something like this would have happened.

When Marinette stopped crying and her shaking was down to a minimum, he took out a clean tissue and wiped her tears away. She blushed. "Thanks…for standing up for me."

Adrien smiled softly at the girl. "Anything for you, Marinette." He stood up and offered his hand. Marinette took it and stood up. He grabbed his bag, her doing the same. "Shall we go to class?"

Marinette smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Marinette came out of the shower, her hair wrapped up in a towel. It was night time, so she threw on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts, since she didn't feel like putting on her usual pajamas tonight. Her parents currently weren't home, since they were in a different part of France for a baking convention. Marinette had the house all to herself. She took the towel off her head, and started to blow dry her hair, when she heard a knocking on her window. Marinette stiffened as she turned to the source of the noise.

There, at her window, was none other than Chat Noir.

Marinette didn't know what to do. The cat has clearly been on her mind for days now, but after what happened earlier today, she didn't know if she was ready to see him at all. She just stared at him and he stared back, not knowing what to do at this point. She wanted to open the window, but at the same time she was so upset with him that she wanted to leave him outside. Marinette sighed and walked over to the window, opening it, and turning her back on the black cat.

"Missed me, purrincess?" Chat grinned.

Marinette didn't answer. She sat down at her desk, with her back still turned to the cat.

Chat saw this, and frowned. He was not really expecting this, even after what happened at school today.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette only snorted in response, twirling her loose hair. _This isn't good,_ Chat thought. He walked over to where Marinette could see him. Her arms folded, and she turned her head to her monitor.

"Princess, talk to me."

Marinette heard the sadness in his voice, and her eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't look at him. She was too upset to talk to him. Plus, what she even going to say? She couldn't think of anything she could tell him.

Chat sighed and got up, walking towards the window.

"Wait."

He stopped and he slowly turned around. Marinette got out of her chair and walked towards the cat. "You didn't come back."

He heard the anger in her voice and winced. "I know."

"I waited, and I waited, and you didn't come back. I thought I lost you." Her voice was quiet at that last part. Her head looked at the ground.

"Princess, you didn't lose me. I just needed to think-"

"And you didn't think I needed to think as well?!" She yelled. Chat's eyes widened. He has never heard Marinette yell.

Ever.

"You didn't think I had to think about what I did? How I kissed you when I was aware of your feelings for Ladybug? How I feel like I'm two-timing the guy I've been in love with for as long as I can remember?! Chat, you're not the only one who needed time to think about what went down! I didn't even realize how much I fell for you until we kissed. I…" Marinette paused, trying to look for the right words to say. "I…think I'm in love with you." She looked confused, and then determined. "No…I **do** love you. I am so in love with you."

Chat heard all he needed to hear. He grabbed Marinette by the waist, pulling her close and kissed her passionately. Marinette immediately melted into the kiss. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and he walked towards the bed, laying Marinette on her back. Their kiss was fierce; it was something they've been longing for four days. Chat dominated the kiss; doing everything he could to make Marinette feel total bliss. Chat purred into their kiss, which only turned Marinette on even more.

Marinette wanted more than just another make out session. At least, that's how she felt. All of a sudden, she felt something…hard against her body. She moaned at this sensation, never having felt anything like this before. It was right on her sweet spot, and she knew she wanted it. But she tried to keep her sanity, loving the way Chat's kisses trailed down her jawline, onto her collarbone.

Then, his pesky fingers, those goddamn fingers found a way to the lining of her boy shorts, and he slowly pulled them down her legs until they were completely off.

Marinette gasped as she felt Chat's hand rubbing the inner part of her thigh. He was still kissing her neck, and Marinette could do nothing but moan and bite her lip, staring at the ceiling. Oh god, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad. His fingers then seized the rubbing for her thigh. She almost sighed of relief.

Until he started rubbing up and down her private.

"C-Chat! What are you-ooh~!" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence because she knew she had died in Heaven. Or made it to Hell. Either way, she was somewhere that wasn't Earth. His hands were like magic, rubbing her vagina like there was no tomorrow. He even played around with her clit, knowing that he was going to get a loud moan from Marinette.

"Oh, Chat!" She said, her chest heaving up and down, out of control.

Chat stopped kissing her neck and trailed his nose down to her private. He took a whiff of her. _Vanilla_ , he thought. And then, his tongue quickly submerged into her core. _God, she's wet. And really tight._ He licked around the walls of her private; his tongue was swirling around in a circle. He found her clit once again and started licking the very tip of it. Marinette moaned again, lifting her hand and putting it on top of Chat's head, forcing him to go deeper.

And so he did, licking and sucking in a way that Marinette could not describe. For someone who has never done this before, he seemed to be pretty experienced. Marinette was up to her climax, but tried to hold it in. By the way her body started twitching, Chat realized what she was doing and grinned, planting a kiss right on top of her flower. He went back up and kissed Marinette, his tongue in her mouth so that she could taste herself. She didn't want to brag, but she tasted pretty good.

While he was still kissing her, his hand went up her shirt and squeezed her breast. Marinette parted from the kiss quickly, to let out a small gasp and a moan. Chat lifted up her shirt, revealing her small but plump breasts. Her nipples were really pink and hard. He flicked at her nipple, making her shudder at his touch. Chat looked up at Marinette who could only stare back. He grinned.

"Kitty needs his milk."

Marinette, had she not been as horny as she was at that moment, would've thrown the black cat off the bed. But all she did was lift his head up and kiss him, much to his amusement. He pulled away, and went straight to work. He licked one nipple, while he grasped the other boob in his hand, massaging it. Marinette moaned his name, and once again, she felt his erection against her private. God, was he stalling? She wanted him in her so bad, which was the only thought in her head.

"Chat…" she moaned, trying to find the right words, "Do you…have protection?"

Chat seized his magic and looked up, Marinette's blue eyes shining as bright as stars. He nodded, pulling out only one packaged condom from his pocket. Marinette questioned why the boy had a condom on him, but shook her head and sat up. She ripped open the packaging, as Chat took off the belt around his waist and zipped his zipper down (Marinette didn't think he had a zipper. His suit is so dark she couldn't tell.), revealing black boxers. In one swift motion, he pulled off the pants, boots, and boxers, revealing toned legs and a very large…

Oh, my.

Marinette gulped at the size of Chat's member. Boy, was that thing huge. She has never seen anything like it before, and it drove her mad. She quickly put the condom over his cock, making sure it was fixed properly. Chat pushed her down onto the bed, and kissed her senseless. He held his member in his hand, which was throbbing like crazy. Chat never felt so horny in his life. He decided to tease Marinette, putting the tip of his cock on the lips of her vagina, moving it up and down. Marinette moaned and closed her eyes, biting her lip, but she was unhappy with what he was doing. He saw her frustration and smirked, finally penetrating the impatient girl. She gasped as he entered, and she felt a bit of blood run down from her vagina, staining her bed sheets.

Great, now she had to do laundry.

This, however, turned Chat on so much. He started to move inside of her, very slowly. Marinette's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh, Chat~!" Marinette was finally satisfied that she was getting what she wanted.

He started to move a little faster, and the bed started to creak. But they both didn't care. In and out, in and out, the bed started to creak even louder. Marinette's moans turned into small screams of pleasure. Her brain was going crazy, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Faster, harder!" She craved for his dick to pound her like there was no tomorrow.

"Your…wish is my command…p-princess!" Chat was breathless, and he started to go a bit faster, and his balls slammed against her ass. Marinette grabbed her pillow and screamed her head off in pleasure.

They were both on the verge of climaxing, and Marinette didn't seem to care this time.

"C-Chat! I'm gonna…" And she sighed as her actions spoke for her. White fluids left her body and onto his cock. Her breath was heavy, and her chest was heaving up and down. She felt better, a lot better actually. Chat stopped thrusting, and collapsed on top of the girl, breathless and pretty exhausted. He looked at the girl, who has small beads of sweat running down her face, but she also looked back. He smiled and kissed her, her brain losing the very small train of thought that she started to regain.

"Princess, I love you, too. I'm head over paws for you." He smiled at his pun, and for the first time ever she smiled back. His miraculous beeped. Chat looked at his ring. One dot left. _How did that even happen?_

"Uh, oh. I'd love to _chat_ , but I'd better run. They might notice I've been missing." He took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He quickly put on his clothes and walked towards the window. Marinette had put on a robe, and walked to Chat, his legs dangling out the window. He turned around and gave Marinette a kiss on the lips, one that she wouldn't be able to get out of her mind for hours, along with everything else that just happened. He gave her a two finger salute, and jumped out of the window. Marinette watched him, as he left her sight.

 _I wonder how mad Tikki is right now…_

 **AN: I am so sorry, I have no idea what I'm doing. Oh look, a corner. I will go and question my life in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Unexpected plot twist in story. I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I can't believe this!"

Tikki was pacing (well, flying back and forth) in Marinette's room, while Marinette sat on her bed, looking down at her hands. After a very steamy and incredibly hot situation with Chat Noir the previous Friday night, Tikki was very unhappy.

Actually, unhappy doesn't even begin to describe the fury this tiny kwami had.

"Marinette, I can't believe you had _sex_ with Chat Noir! You don't even know who he is!" Tikki flailed her arms about as she yelled at the girl.

It was now Saturday morning. Marinette's parents still weren't home, as the convention doesn't end until the next day. Marinette, however, was not in the best mood, especially since her tiny friend was really upset.

"I mean, for all we know, he could be a college student or something. You're seventeen, Marinette! Seventeen! I thought people saved this kind of stuff for marriage! What were you _thinking_?! And what's worse, he was down four dots on his ring. Four! I thought I said after the first beep he was out of here!"

"Tikki, we never heard the first beep!"

"That's because you were too busy doing something you weren't supposed to be doing!" Tikki sighed, running her hands down her face. "Mari, I may be here to help you turn into Ladybug, but don't forget that I need to protect you as well. I mean, what if you guys didn't use protection? You could have ended up pregnant, for goodness sake!"

Marinette carefully listened to Tikki's words. The kwami was right. What happened last night shouldn't have happened. Not even in the slightest way possible. But it just felt so…right. Marinette didn't want it to end, ever. She felt like she was out of this world, with this new pleasure taking her over. Marinette sighed and looked at the kwami, who crossed her arms and stared at the human, waiting for a response.

"Tikki, I'm sorry. You're right. What happened last night…should never happen again."

Tikki sighed. "Good."

"But," Marinette spoke before she even carefully thought about what she was going to say, "Maybe I should reveal myself to him."

Tikki stared at her, wide-eyed. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"I know, I've been against this for years now, but I think it's only fair. I mean, he's been in love with Ladybug for so long, and last night, he confessed to being in love with me, without even knowing he was confessing to Ladybug. And he's always wanted to know who I was behind the mask. So…I think that it's only fair he knows who I am. And…I want to know who he is as well."

Tikki was still shocked. In fact, it seemed as though she was paralyzed with shock. She stopped blinking and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. Marinette waved her hand in front of the kwami's face, a bit worried.

"Tikki?"

"You…you want to reveal yourself…to Chat Noir?"

"Um…yes?"

Tikki looked as though she were to faint any second. Even though Marinette had always been the one to tell the kitty not to reveal their identities to each other, it was Tikki who had told her not to tell in the first place. She wanted her Miraculous to be safe from Hawk Moth if he ever learned the true identity. She also didn't want Marinette's family to be in any danger. When Tikki started to become slightly dizzy, Marinette carefully took the kwami into her hands and examined her carefully.

"Tikki, what's going on? You're usually so supportive of my decisions."

"Well, you haven't been making good decisions lately, Mari. I mean, I told you Chat could only stay until the first beep of the Miraculous, which as of yesterday, you ignored. Then, you guys do something you're not supposed to at all. And now you want to reveal yourself to him. If you ask me, this is something I really would think about first."

Before Marinette could reply, her phone started to ring. She picked it up to see it was Alya.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, girl! Are you doing better after that Chat Noir problem?"_

 _Whoops. Completely forgot._ "Uh, yeah! I'm doing way better!"

" _Good. Listen, Nino and I are going to the town carnival, and we were hoping if you could come! Adrien's coming too!"_

Oh, no. Adrien. After what happened last night, Marinette wasn't sure she could face the boy ever again. Now she really felt as though she was two-timing him.

"Oh…um…I don't know. I'm really busy with…er….stuff."

" _Aw, c'mon Mari! All we have to do is study the opposite sex's human body for next week's test! There's not much to learn about where the arm is located or the heart and stuff like that."_

"Oh, well, I'm still not sure. The human body is pretty complexed-"

" _He could win you those large stuffed teddy bears you've always wanted."_

Marinette thought about it for a moment, then gave in. "Fine."

" _Great! We'll pick you up in forty-five minutes!"_

Marinette hung up and sighed. Tikki was listening in to the conversation, with an amused look on her face. "So after all that's happened, you still want to go to the carnival? With Adrien?"

Marinette nodded, turning a light shade of pink. Tikki shook her head. Some things never change.

* * *

Alya, Nino, and Adrien were waiting outside of the bakery, where a very red-faced Marinette came from. While she waited for her friends, she studied the male body, since every female and male student had to study the opposite gender's body parts. Marinette felt kind of weird about it, though she did kind of study it last night (hint hint). Alya looked at Marinette and tilted her head to the side.

"Mari, what's wrong? Why are you so red?"

"I-I-I studied t-the m-male b-b-body while I was w-waiting." Marinette looked down at her shoes.

"That's what you're red about? Come on, girl, it's not like you studied it with a real male body in front of you," If it was even possible to turn even redder than before, then Marinette accomplished it. "It was only a worksheet. I swear, sometimes I think you're too innocent for your own good." Alya gave a good look at her again. "Why are you even redder than you were ten seconds ago?"

"N-nothing! Let's go to the carnival, please!" Marinette grabbed her best friend's arm and ran towards the carnival at the park. Nino watched them run as he turned to Adrien.

"What was that about? Wait, dude, now why are _you_ red?"

Adrien sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck. "It's still really hot!"

"It's October. You're wearing a jacket for Pete's sake."

"Heh. Right."

The carnival was packed with plenty of rides and games. There was even a haunted house. With golden leaves all over the ground, it was a beautiful sight. The smell of kettle corn and kabobs filled the air, along with chatting and laughter. There was a huge Ferris wheel, and a small roller-coaster for little kids. There was a pie eating contest, and a pumpkin carving activity. Boy, did Marinette love the carnival.

The red left her face, finally, and instead left a pink blush on her freckled cheeks from the chilliness. Alya was really excited as she turned to her friends wanting to start the adventure.

"Where should we go first? I heard that this year's best game is laser tag, in that small building over there." She pointed to the building in question.

"I'm in no mood to play laser tag now, Alya," Nino said, much to her dismay, "I think we should play those carnival games that you earn a large teddy bear from." Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. "N-not that I want one, of course. I don't."

"Whatever you say, Nino." Adrien laughed a little. It was like music to Marinette's ears.

Unfortunately, it made her feel incredibly guilty.

"Yeah, let's go." Alya said, walking towards the games.

The first one they came across was the water squirting game, where the objective was to squirt water at the target as a small toy would rise up and hit the bell. Whoever got to the top first won a stuffed toy prize of their choice.

Nino and Alya were competing to win the giant stuffed tiger that was hanging in the prize section. Adrien stayed back with Marinette, but Marinette looked at something she wanted so badly.

It was a large stuffed cat with bright green eyes. On top of the cat's head was an unusually large (but not too large) ladybug, with its wings open as if it was ready to take off. The cat seemed to look up at the ladybug, with a look of curiosity and astonishment. Around the cat's neck was a small golden bell necklace. Marinette had never wanted a toy so much since she was 11. Adrien looked at Marinette, then at the toy, then back at Marinette and smiled.

"Want me to win that for you?"

Marinette snapped out of her daze, then looked at Adrien and blushed. "Oh, you don't have to do that for me. It's okay."

"No, I insist. I'm not bad at these games. It won't be such a problem."

"Um…okay…" Marinette twirled her hair around her finger and gave a small smile. Adrien loved how cute she was, and it only made him want to kiss her so much. But he resisted the urge to do so.

Adrien paid for one game. The game started with a ring of a bell. Adrien, Nino, and Alya were all squirting the target. It seemed as though Alya was going to win, with her bear halfway up the pole. Marinette sighed in disappointment, but she smiled. Adrien was trying to win her something, and even if he lost, she'd be okay with it.

But he didn't lose.

In fact, Alya's gun stopped working, and Alya couldn't go up any further, getting frustrated at the game. Nino's bear kept falling back down, only because he sucked at these games. Adrien, however, he got to the top with no problem at all. When the prize keeper asked Adrien what he wanted, he asked for the black cat with the ladybug on its head.

"Ah, good choice. This toy was made in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, it was the only copy ever made. A lot of people don't know that, and a lot of them wanted it. Sadly, they could never win it, or the winner simply wanted something else." The prize keeper took down the cat and handed it to Adrien, turning to Marinette and winking. "You've got one hell of a boyfriend here. You better keep him, before someone else takes him."

Marinette blushed uncontrollably, and Adrien gave a nervous chuckle.

…

Yet, no one said anything about them not being a couple.

Leaving the booth, the four teens walked to the next booth. Adrien handed Marinette the large cat, and she smiled and took the toy, smiling.

"Thanks, Adrien. That was really kind of you. You didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure, Marinette. Don't worry about it. Besides, I liked seeing Alya getting mad like that."

They chuckled while Alya stuck her tongue out at them. Marinette held the toy close and rested her chin on top of the ladybug, and couldn't help but take in its scent. _It smells like vanilla_ , she thought.

"You guys want some ice cream?" Alya asked, pointing to an ice cream booth.

"Isn't it a little cold for ice cream?" Marinette chuckled.

"No, it's only 65 degrees out. Perfect ice cream temperature!" Alya said, skipping over to the booth. They followed her, wanting some ice cream as well.

Alya ordered mint chocolate, Nino got chocolate, Marinette got cookies and cream, and Adrien received plain vanilla. They stood around and chatted, eating their ice cream. When they finished and continued walking, Adrien couldn't help but notice that Marinette had a little bit of ice cream on her chin. Oh god, he was resisting the urge to lick it off her himself. He never thought he could be so calm and collected, while being incredibly horny at the same time. Instead of letting his Chat Noir shine through (okay, he let it in a little), he turned to Marinette, who looked at him and he smiled.

"You have a little ice cream on your chin."

Marinette gasped a little, "Where?"

Adrien stopped her and he gently put his thumb on her chin where the ice cream was. "Right there." He said, wiping the ice cream off gently and slowly as he could. Marinette looked at the golden god in front of her, and started blushing immediately, guilty as ever. He removed his thumb and gave her a small smile, trying to contain his blush.

"All gone."

"T-thanks." She murmured, burying her face in the plushie. She saw Alya give her two thumbs up, a big smile, and a wink, before she averted her gaze and looked in front of her.

* * *

An hour had passed, and the teens were enjoying themselves, laughing and playing around with each other, as if they were a bunch of ten year olds. But then:

"Oh, Adrien~!"

 _Oh god, here comes disaster._

Chloe came running up to the blonde boy, and almost tackled him in a hug that was almost too tight for his own good. She planted a quick one of his cheek, and she smiled at him, ignoring his friends who were rolling their eyes at her, bemused.

"Adrien, why didn't you tell me you were going to the commoner's fair? If you gave me a heads up, we would've come here together! Daddy's making me come here because he thinks it'll be good for my image. I made Sabrina come with me." She pointed to the redhead who sheepishly grinned and waved. "So, what's your excuse? Did your father want you to come here for the image as well? I see you even brought commoners with you!"

Alya clenched her fists and muttered a bunch of curse words under her breath and Marinette glared at the girl. Nino had his headphones on, being grateful that he didn't leave them at home. He knew this was going to happen.

Before Adrien could argue with the girl, Chloe walked over to Marinette, with the evilest smile on her face. "Wow, I didn't think Chat Noir's play toy was gonna be here."

"I'm not his play toy," Marinette growled.

Chloe scoffed. "Oh please. I bet you guys do it every night, and he even gives you money. He's probably bored." She looked at Marinette's toy and huffed. "Wow, you even got a toy to go and please yourself whenever he's not around. Bravo, Marinette," Chloe slow-clapped. "You're clearly a loser."

Marinette was seething with anger. _How dare she, talking about me and Chat Noir like that?_ Before Marinette or even Alya could even express her outrage, Adrien came in between them both and Chloe, with a face as red as Tikki. He was clearly angry, which really confused Marinette. In fact, he was _too_ angry, and if he was trying to restrain himself from exploding, it clearly didn't work.

"Chloe, why don't you do us all a favor and go be a _bitch_ somewhere else? We don't need your shitty attitude here. You're clearly jealous of Marinette because she has something you will never have in a million years: someone who actually cares about her. So why don't you make like the rude bee you are, and buzz off! "

Several people stopped and stared. Adrien clearly made a scene, but it wasn't a scene that his father would be proud of. In fact, his father would be very angry with Adrien. Even Nino had removed his headphones as soon as he saw Adrien intervene. This was clearly not the same sweet, lovable, and quiet Adrien that everyone loves. This Adrien was expressive, angry, and very defensive. It almost reminded Marinette of…

 _No, now's not the time to be thinking about that kitty cat._

Marinette and Alya stood there with their jaws dropped to the ground. Even the hiding kwamis were very surprised to hear what just happened. Nino was adjusting his glasses, with an amazed expression on his face as well. Adrien snapped out of it, and looked around, several people with their eyes on him. Someone even had the nerve to take a picture of it.

"A-Adrien?"

Adrien turned to the girl in front of him, a clearly shocked blonde with water forming in her eyes. Her face was red, and her lips were quivering with sadness

Oh my god.

Was Chloe Bourgeois really going to cry in front of Adrien? In front of everyone?

The question was answered as the blonde unexpectedly went into tears and started crying right there. As fake as her usual cries were, even her real crying made her sound like a laughing Santa Claus. Adrien didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at her, as he was surprised as anyone else was. Sabrina came and tried to comfort her friend. But all Chloe did was push her off, and run away.

Although the moment was gone, and some people even started to walk away from the scene, Adrien couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He always promised himself he wasn't ever going to go full-on Chat Noir in public, and well, he had gone and done it.

"Adrien?"

Slowly he turned around to his friends, and felt even more embarrassed. They were still looking at him with wide-eyes and jaw dropped expressions. Nino stepped forward, and looked Adrien dead in the eye.

"Dude…that…was AWESOME!" Nino exclaimed, an arm over Adrien's shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you, bro! You totally put her in her place!"

"Yeah!" Alya said, slapping Adrien on the back, "You practically dropped a house on the Wicked _Bitch_ of the West! I don't even think we need to worry about her bullying the other students now!"

Adrien sheepishly smiled at his two friends, and looked at Marinette, who still stared at the boy with her shocked expression. Alya rolled her eyes amusingly and snapped her fingers at the girl, who jolted awake. She blinked a couple of times, and looked at Adrien.

She didn't praise him. But she did pinch his arm.

"OW! What was that for?!" Adrien asked, rubbing his arm.

"I can't believe you yelled at her like that! Adrien, what were you thinking?"

Adrien was taken back. Shouldn't his princess, his damsel in distress, be thanking her knight right now?

"I was thinking about how extremely ill-mannered she was being towards you! Why are you yelling at me like this? I defended you!"

"But still, you made her cry! Not only that, but you caused a scene! And I appreciate you sticking up for me like that, but…I don't want you getting your reputation destroyed because of me!"

"If defending you ruins my reputation, then I don't care. You're worth fighting for!" Adrien spoke before he could stop himself.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino stared back at him, shock written all over their faces. Adrien's heart started beating quickly. His Chat Noir was shining through, again, and it was starting to scare him.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette, I-"

"There she is, daddy! There's the girl who made me cry!"

The group turned their heads to a very angry mayor with his daughter, who was equally angry. Adrien was confused. The girl said "she," even though he was the one who made her bawl like crazy.

The mayor stormed up to the four teens, his face filled with outrage. "Which girl is it, Chloe?"

Chloe pointed at Marinette, whose mouth was hung agape. "Her! She said that no one cares about me and that I'm a bitch. She also said I should die in a fire!"

Marinette gasped. "I said no such things! She's lying!"

Alya and Nino stepped in. "Marinette would never say anything like that!" Alya argued, "She's the sweetest girl I know, she would never say something so cruel!"

"Yeah, dude…er, sir, Marinette is as sweet as candy!" Nino added.

"It wasn't Marinette who said those horrible things, it was me." Adrien said, clearly not happy at all. "I made Chloe cry, although I didn't say she should die in a fire."

"Adrien, I know you, and I know you would never say such rude things to me." Chloe batted her eyelashes.

Marinette couldn't believe it. Chloe was still being the manipulative wench she was, real tears or not.

"Adrien, don't defend this commoner. There's guilt written all over her face." The mayor turned to Marinette. "Leave here now, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am going to call your parents and tell them what you have done."

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Marinette almost dropped her cat. She didn't say another word as she hightailed out of there. Alya and Nino followed close behind. Adrien was about to follow, until the mayor stopped him.

"Adrien, I believe it's best to say that you cannot hang with these commoners anymore. They're clearly influencing you into doing naughty things."

"You're not my father. And no, they're not. These are the best friends I've ever had."

"Not anymore. Hang with people of your social class. As a matter of fact, I will have your father see that these kids are a bad influence and that you are to date Chloe."

"WHAT?!"

"You're 17 years old, and you don't have a girlfriend, especially for a boy as attractive as you. I think you and Chloe would set the perfect couple example to teenagers all around Paris. What do you think, Chloe?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Daddy." Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm and squeezed it.

"Very well, then. I will contact your father and sees if he approves." The mayor took out his cellphone and started dialing Gabriel Agreste's number. Adrien shook Chloe off his arm and glared at her.

"How could you do this, Chloe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Adrikins~!"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Manipulating your own father into getting you what you want. What's wrong with you?"

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Marinette clearly brainwashed you. But don't worry; it won't be long before the only thing that's on your brain is me."

The mayor turned back around. "Your father…believes it's a wonderful idea. It will give you two more publicity and take your image to a new level." He looked at Chloe who had Adrien wrapped around her arms again, "Congrats, baby doll. Adrien is now your new boyfriend."

* * *

Marinette cried into her pillow that night. Alya and Nino had gone home about an hour ago, and Adrien hadn't showed up at all. What made it worse was when Nino received a text from Adrien and his current situation, sadly relaying the news onto the two teen girls. Marinette's good luck was running out that week. Tikki comforted her, rubbing her head and saying that it was going to be okay.

But it wasn't okay. Not even in the slightest way possible.

Her parents had come home, very angry at Marinette, but they had calmed down when she told her true side to the story. They felt sorry for Marinette, but they weren't sure why Chat Noir was even mentioned when she talked about what Chloe said. They went to bed, clearly tired, but they did say they were going to discuss this in the morning.

Marinette flipped her pillow over, because she just wanted to sleep, and she wasn't going to sleep on tears.

Just then, an all-too-familiar knock was on her window.

Marinette hesitated and Tikki hid, although she did whisper a warning in Marinette's ear.

Marinette sniffled and walked over to the window, opening it and wiping away a tear. She walked back as Chat came into the bedroom. He closed the window.

"What do you want, kitty?"

"Rumors spread fast around here, princess. And I heard what happened." Chat Noir gave her a sympathetic smile, walking towards her.

Marinette couldn't stop herself and threw herself Chat's arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He held her close, and laid his chin on top of her head, a tear falling down his own face. He hated seeing Marinette like this. She was usually so much stronger than this. Chloe had clearly gotten to her this time.

"I-it w-was awful!" She sobbed over and over. All he did was nod and shush her, calming her and stroking his clawed-gloves through his hair.

The first beep.

Marinette was calm now, although her eyes were still red and the tears stained her cheeks. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Chat, you should go."

"No, purrincess. I want to stay here with you."

Marinette ignored the pun. "Chat, I'm serious. You need to leave."

Chat was still holding on to her waist, his forehead now against hers. "I don't want to let go."

"Cha-"

Chat silenced Marinette's pleading with a kiss. It wasn't a fight for dominance, nor was it aggressive. It was passionate, and despite everything that happened, after kissing him several times before, Marinette still loved the way she would automatically melt into the kiss. Although it was a bit salty, because of Marinette's crying, Chat wasn't complaining. He liked it. After they pulled apart, he kissed both of her cheeks, her nose, and the top of her forehead.

The second beep.

"Let me stay for a bit. Please."

Marinette stared at him and thought of her parents, how she was betraying their trust, and Tikki, who was probably listening to everything right now.

No amount of cookies and sweets could suppress Tikki's annoyance as Marinette replied.

"Okay."

* * *

 **AN: To be completely honest, I had not planned this originally. Well, at least everything from when Chloe enters. And yet, four hours later, this is what happens. And I know the Adrien dating Chloe thing is kinda sudden and a HUGE plot twist, but I like the drama in here. It only makes Chat Noir become a very naughty (and incredibly hot) person because he secretly sees Marinette every night, and...um...does things to her despite them not really dating (not yet anyway ;) ). I just make this shit up as I go, lol.**

 **Also, do not expect updates as quick anymore, because school starts back up Monday (I'm in high school, in case you were wondering), so I might end up updating at least once a week, or whenever I get the chance. I hate school as much as the next person, but it is what it is. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Marinette we need to talk."

Marinette dreaded those words. She didn't want to hear those words at all. She knew it would come down to this. When she had explained her situation to her parents, she had to explain why Chloe had been so rude to her in the first place. And although she didn't bring up what had happened at lunch that previous Friday, Chat Noir had to be included in the conversation, since Chloe brought him up. It was the only way that her parents could get off her back.

But alas, it went to no avail.

Marinette walked towards the kitchen and took a seat sitting across from her very serious-looking parents. Marinette bit her lip and looked down. God, she felt like she was going to be scolded.

Marinette had only been scolded a few times in her life.

And because of her recklessness and how she's been acting the past few days, she knew this was a scolding she was going to remember forever.

Her father's arms were crossed and her mother had a very uncomfortable look on her face. Her mother sighed, seeing as her husband wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Marinette, we're concerned. Chloe had no right to shame you like that yesterday. But, what does Paris's cat-themed hero have to do with anything?"

Marinette fiddled with her fingers. How can she explain this? "Well, um…about two weeks ago…after an akuma attack, Chat ran into me. And we started hanging out after that…"

Her parents listened, taking in the information they were receiving. It wasn't bad, but the problem was that no one knows who the hero is. For all they know, the hero could be 25 years old and a pedophile, covering his bad image with a superhero image.

"Then one day, I guess I started pouring my heart out to him. And he listened. He even gave me some advice…"

Her parents didn't say anything, but they saw the very nervous look on Marinette's face as she sucked in a shaky breath.

"Um…one thing led to another, and we kissed...a lot…"

"…you WHAT?!" Marinette's father slammed his hand down on the table, making Sabine and Marinette jump with fright. Marinette hadn't noticed how slightly angry Tom had been getting. He hated the fact that his daughter was accused of something she didn't do. He even started to lose faith in the mayor. But he didn't realize that his daughter was doing horrible things behind their backs. Sabine tried to calm her husband, putting her hands on his arm, but he was mad. "You kissed someone you don't even know?!"

"Dad, listen-"

"Wait," Sabine interrupted Marinette, realization hitting her. "What does this have to do with Chloe and why she called you his play toy? How does she even know about this?"

"I, um…I may have accidentally blurted it out loud during lunch when Alya was questioning me about something."

"Unbelievable! Alya knows?!" Tom yelled, his hands running down his face.

"Tom, calm down. I know you're angry, but-"

"Like hell I'll calm down! Marinette, you deliberately disobeyed us. You went behind our backs and did something you know that's against the biggest rule in this house."

"Not only that, but you kissed someone who you don't even know behind the mask. He could be a pedophile for all we know." Marinette cringed when her mother said that. She knew Chat Noir was in high school, just like her. But she couldn't tell them that.

"Mari, we trusted you. And then you did the one thing no parent wants their child to do!"

"Dad, I know. I'm sorry!" Marinette fought back the tears in her eyes.

"Is there anything else we need to know, Mari?" Sabine asked, not looking her daughter in the eye.

 _Yes._ "No."

Sabine nodded. "Go to your room. We'll discuss your punishment later."

Marinette turned and walked towards the steps, letting the tears run down her face. Her mom came out the kitchen, watching her daughter.

"I'm very disappointed in you, honey."

Marinette's foot was already on the second step. She didn't look at her mother.

"I know."

* * *

Monday morning. Marinette woke up, rubbing her red eyes. She looked out the window. The cat hasn't come back since Saturday night.

Maybe it was for the best.

Marinette looked at the time. 6:30. That's the earliest she's ever woken up on a school day. Groaning, she got out of bed and went to take a shower, not wanting to disturb her sleeping kwami. Marinette feels bad for betraying Tikki's trust, several times. She's never made the kwami so angry before. Marinette tried reassuring the immortal god that she would never betray her again, and Tikki wasn't really sure, but she gave Marinette one last chance..

As for her parents, Marinette was grounded for two months. They took away her sketchbook and fabrics, and she was to go to school and come straight home. She also had to manage the cash register down in the bakery after she finished her homework.

Marinette felt horrible. And Hawk Moth had been quiet for some time. She didn't know what to do anymore.

It was eight when she left the house. She stashed as many cookies into her purse for Tikki. About a few minutes later, Marinette finally got to school, once again with a bunch of underclassmen hanging out with each other. She sighed and looked at her phone, finding a text from Alya. Her contact name was B.F.F.S.K. (Best Friends Forever since Kindergarten).

 **Alya- Hey, girl, I'm not gonna be here today, my sister fell ill and my mom has to work. :/ I'm sorry you have to deal with Chloe on your own today. Don't worry; I'm sure Adrien will break up with her soon. ;)**

Marinette wanted to laugh, but she was too upset to even give a small smile. She sighed and texted Alya back with an okay. She didn't even notice Nino walk up to her.

"Hey, Marinette."

Mari jumped, and then sighed. "Nino, you scared me."

"Sorry. Did you get Alya's text?"

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know?"

"She sent me a similar text."

"Oh."

It was an awkward silence, but no one left anyone else's side. Just then, a long black limo pulled up and out came Chloe and Adrien. Chloe was clearly in love with the idea of being arm-in-arm with Adrien. Her face had love written all over it.

But Adrien's face…it was…unreadable.

For starters, he wasn't close to happy at all. His frown was as big as his house. Not only that, but his eyes were somewhat red, and under his eyes were bags. The bags were cleverly covered with tons of makeup, but it was obvious that Adrien hadn't gotten any sleep, and it seemed as though he was crying as well.

Nino and Marinette gave Adrien a look of sympathy when he glanced at them. Chloe saw this and stopped Adrien, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to remove them, like he always did, but she held on strong this time.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shh, Adrien." She put a manicured finger to his lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Chloe, what are you—mmmph!" Adrien was stopped when Chloe pressed her lips against his.

Marinette, Nino, and a bunch of other students (except Sabrina, who cheered) could only stare back in horror. This was not natural. Chloe was kissing Adrien. Adrien was just as shocked. He was paralyzed with confusion and downright disgusted. He didn't even kiss back.

Then Chloe's tongue ran over his lips.

He pushed her off, with a look of astonishment. Chloe grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the school. He used his arm to wipe the taste of Chloe off his lips.

Marinette tried blinking back tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling down onto her cheeks. She wiped her face and Nino threw an arm around her, walking them inside the school.

Although Tikki was in her purse, she had poked her head out to see what happened, trying to be as discreet as possible. Hiding inside the purse once more, she moved inside of Marinette's bag, making sure Marinette could feel her touch, feeling sorry for the heartbroken girl.

Adrien ran into the bathroom after he finally broke away from Chloe. He scrubbed his mouth and gargled some water, and then spit it out. Plagg flew out of his shirt and almost barfed.

"Ugh! That rich girl destroyed my appetite. I don't even feel like eating anymore."

"How can this be happening, Plagg?" Adrien grabbed a large paper towel and dried his face.

"Duh. We're bad luck. It's only natural."

"Why do I have the bad luck?" Adrien muttered under his breath.

Plagg heard him. "Adrien, everyone has bad luck. Your luck is just a lot worse."

"I can't even look at her without feeling guilty."

Plagg tilted his head. "Look at who?"

"Marinette, Plagg. I feel like I'm two-timing her with Chloe! And I don't even like Chloe! Not one bit."

"But you guys aren't even dating. If you ask me, you two are just…'fooling around'."

"Plagg!" Adrien shot him an angry look.

"What?! It's not like you guys have actually talked about your relationship. All you've done was…make out and…" Plagg shuddered. "You're lucky each time you transform the suit is cleaner than before. I modified the suit and gave you zippers to use the bathroom or tend to injuries, not to make love to someone." Plagg gagged as he said that.

Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg entered his shirt again and he walked out the bathroom. But Plagg was right. They never really did talk about their relationship. All they've done was make out. Not to mention that Friday night, that was probably the best sex they've ever had (Keep it in the pants, Adrien). Then again, he wouldn't know. After all, it was his first time. Oh, but the way Marinette was moaning and saying his name-

 _Hey, concentrate!_

Adrien walked to class, with the teacher and Chloe discussing something rather seriously. The teacher turned to Adrien with a hesitant look before she cleared her throat.

"Adrien, it has been brought to my attention that you and Chloe are…dating?"

Adrien wanted to cringe, but he didn't. "Y-yeah?"

Chloe spoke, "Instead of Juno-"

"Nino." Nino glared.

"Whatever, Nino will sit in my seat now. I'll take over his seat, so that I could be next to you." She booped his nose.

Marinette's pencil snapped. The unfortunate thing was that the entire class heard it. Everyone looked at Marinette, who looked around and saw how hard she was gripping the broken half of the pencil. She grinned sheepishly.

"Heh. Oops?" She picked off the broken half of the floor, embarrassed.

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked towards Nino. "Move, kid, you're in my seat."

"No way, dude, Adrien's my best friend. I won't go through with this."

"Actually, you have to go through with this. Daddy's and Adrien's father's orders." Chloe waved some sort of document in Nino's face.

Nino snatched the document and scrolled through it, his face becoming twisted and a bit angry as he scanned the words. He wanted to argue, but knew nothing would stop from letting Chloe have her way. The document stated that anyone of middle class or lower was to associate themselves with Chloe or Adrien unless both children allowed it to happen. Marinette couldn't help but look over Nino's shoulders from where she was sitting and scan it herself, curiosity taking over her mind. Chloe scowled and snatched the paper from Nino's grip.

"Hey, Losernette, didn't anyone tell you that curiosity kills the cat?" She barked.

"Didn't anyone tell _you_ that satisfaction brought it back?" Marinette threw back, her calm face masking her anger.

"No, because everyone knows a cat can't come back from the dead, dummy." Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"They have nine lives, don't they?" Marinette leaned forward from her desk, leveling her eyes with Chloe's glare. "They can come back from the dead all they want."

Funny how they were talking about cats with the undercover cat-themed hero standing by, watching the scene with an uneasy expression.

"Listen, it's your fault that things had to be this way, not that it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because it did happen." Chloe said, hands on her hips.

"Gee, I don't remember it being my fault that you caused a huge scene in front of everyone, and that someone had to stand up to you because we've had enough of your drama." Marinette's blood was boiling like crazy.

"It doesn't matter. I got the boy. What did you get, hmm?" Chloe crossed her arms, and leaned back, satisfaction written all over her face.

Marinette was taken back, her eyes widened, and her hard expression softened. No matter how many times she could argue this with the brat, Chloe was right. Marinette didn't get anything good out of this. She only got grounded. She didn't get Adrien, she didn't get to enjoy the rest of her Saturday, and she definitely didn't get to see Chloe be put in her place for good.

Tikki may be good luck, but Marinette had finally run out of it.

Marinette's softened expression turned into a frown, brows furrowing, and she could feel her eye twitching. Adrien was very uncomfortable with the entire situation, but he couldn't step in and stop it. He felt so bad for Marinette, it tore him apart. He could hear his own heart mourning for the girl in a way.

"Girls, enough." The teacher said, clearly annoyed. "Nino, switch with Chloe. End of discussion. You girls better stop arguing or I will send you both to the principal's office."

Marinette muttered something under her breath, and moved to her regular spot on the bench. Chloe sat in Nino's former spot and moved a bit closer to Adrien, who was not really happy.

Just then, Alya burst through the doors and started panting like crazy.

"Sorry I'm late! I was supposed to watch my sister because she's sick, but my dad stayed home and told me to go to school!"

"It's…okay, Alya. The second bell hasn't rung yet." As if on cue, the bell rang. Alya sighed, relieved she wasn't in trouble. She took her seat next to Marinette and almost screamed when she saw a blonde girl sitting in Nino's spot instead of Nino himself. She beckoned Marinette with her finger, pulling the not-visibly angry girl next to her and whispered to her:

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"She had to switch seats with Nino. He had no choice. Literally."

"WHAT?!" Alya screamed, standing in her seat.

The teacher turned around and almost cried. "My god, can't you students pay attention to my lessons for once?!"

Alya pointed to Chloe. "I'm sorry, but I cannot ignore the fact that this…she-devil is sitting in my friend's seat!"

Chloe turned to face Alya. "She-devil?! How dare you, you really do have no class!"

"Shut up, no one cares for your goddamn opinion, you stupid bi-!"

"ALYA!" The teacher yelled, and was boiling red at this point.

"Alya, stay calm, please." Marinette pleaded, slightly embarrassed.

Alya shook her head. "I'm sorry, girl, but Chloe got you grounded, and she totally forced Adrien to date her!"

"She deserved to get grounded, for what it's worth. She was awful to me anyway. Right, Adrien?"

"Wrong, Chloe. You are constantly manipulating people into getting what you want. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Adrien argued.

Sabrina stood from her seat. "Chloe cares about everyone!"

Nino looked at her, confused. "You're kidding, right? Dude, she has you fooled. You're just a puppet and she's pulling your strings. She's always making you do the dirty work."

The teacher sat down, hands on her face, not knowing what to do anymore. She was just going to sit this one out, because it was clearly getting out of control. The rest of the class, however, was intrigued by this exchange, and watched with wonder.

"That's not true." Chloe says, flipping her hair. "Sabrina just treats me the way I want to be treated."

"And you treat her like she's your slave." Adrien rolled his eyes at her.

"Whose side are you on, Adrien?" Chloe glared at her "boyfriend."

"He's on our side, because we're his true friends." Alya spat back.

"Please, who would want to be friends with a bunch of losers like you?" Chloe spat.

Alix, one of the students in to class, yelled out, "Who would want to be friends with a bitch like you?!"

The class all nodded in agreement. Chloe was taken back, mad.

Sabrina stood next to Chloe, "I'd rather be friends with her than be friends with meanies like you!"

Kim rolled his eyes, "You're so blind, no wonder you have to wear those thick glasses."

"Excuse me?!"

Marinette couldn't stand this. She felt like disappearing. Why no one was akumatized yet, she didn't know. Even she felt like she should have been akumatized or something. But she knew deep down in her heart that she would never let this happen. If she got akumatized, who would purify the akuma? Chat Noir couldn't do it, and even if he could, he hasn't found out how.

Chat Noir…

Oh god, this whole argument pointed to one source of the problem, the cat himself. If he hadn't further associated himself with her, she wouldn't be in this mess. But he did, and she allowed it. She couldn't say no to him, he would get suspicious.

Then again, no one knew about it until she blurted it out.

Ugh, she should have just kept her big mouth shut. She was such an idiot. How was he doing these things to her, and he wasn't even there? At least, she thinks he isn't. But god, he's so irresistible and she couldn't get enough of it. They've become really good friends quickly in the two weeks that passed, and they became even closer to the point where she had feelings for him and even confessed that she loved him.

But, did she really love him? Or was that a spur of the moment thing?

She wasn't so sure anymore. If that cat hadn't come into her personal life, would any of this have happened? Would Adrien have won her that plushie? Would Chloe be dating him? Would Alya get riled up over the fact that Chloe was being a manipulative, self-absorbed little bitch? Would she have betrayed her parents' trust, lied to them, and get herself grounded? Would she have found herself in an intimate relationship with Chat Noir? Would Tikki be mad and act so motherly all the time?

Would this have happened if she never knew the cat at all, as Ladybug and Marinette?

Marinette didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. God, she wish Chat was here. He would lighten the mood, maybe even throw a flirtatious comment towards her, which she would roll her eyes at. She wish he wasn't a huge part of her life, but unfortunately, he was. The fortunate part was that she liked it. Really, _really_ , liked it. Oh, Chat. She missed her big black cat. She missed his mesmerizing green eyes, his cat-ish grin, his stupid puns, everything.

And she had only seen him two days ago.

 _God, that cat drives me crazy. He's going to be the death of me._

She wasn't going to catch a break, was she?

Marinette simply laid her head down, as the entire class bickered with each other. She tuned them out as she daydreamed about her Chat Noir, her silly kitty, her knight in shining armor, her...prince.

* * *

 **AN: BOOM! Got it in before the end of the week. I might get another one in soon, but I'm not so sure. I hate school DX**

 **So...what do you think? Sorry if I made Alya a bit O.O.C., but she usually voices her opinions (at least that's what I think), so I thought it would be nice if she yelled at Chloe...in a rude way, hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WARNING: SEVERE INTIMACY! READ IF YOU DARE! (Or don't, either way is fine, but at least read the first half of the chapter.)**

Chapter 6

 **"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THE PARIS MYST** **É** **RIEUX MASQUERADE BALL IS ONLY 3 DAYS AWAY! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE BOUGHT YOUR TICKETS AND YOUR OUTFITS! THERE WILL BE A MEETING AFTER SCHOOL FOR THOSE WHO DECIDED TO DECORATE THE GYM! HAVE A NICE DAY!"**

It's been a week and a few days since Chloe and Adrien have started dating, and Marinette has dreaded every single second of it. When they had announced that there was going to be a masquerade ball next Friday it made Marinette feel a bit better. This was going to be her time to show off what she could really do. Sure, everyone knew she was a designer, but besides the bowler hat, they didn't believe her talent was beyond their imagination, save for a few people, of course.

Marinette and Alya had been talking about the ball since they announced it the Monday previous. They couldn't wait to see the amazing dresses and suits everyone was going to wear. They would even text about what outfits they might wear. Of course, Marinette was going to design the best ball gown the school has ever seen. When she offered Alya to make her a dress, Alya politely declined, saying she has been saving her money for a dress she's had her eye on for a while. Marinette understood, happy her friend had already found the perfect dress.

The girls didn't have dates, unfortunately, and with Adrien going with Chloe, Marinette couldn't be with him at all. Chat Noir, however, heard about the dance and wanted to take Marinette. When she got all suspicious and asked why, he said he was forced to go with someone he didn't want to take. Marinette laughed, and said it wouldn't be nice to ditch his date. Chat pouted, and Marinette giggled even more. "Silly kitty," she said and scratched behind his cat ears.

Speaking of the black cat, Marinette has been listening to Tikki's request, and she easily told him that he should leave after they hear the first beep. He was confused at first, wondering why she would ask such a weird request, but he obeyed. So for the past week, he's been leaving after the first beep, giving Marinette a huge kiss before he left, being the gentleman he is. She wished she could go to the dance with him, but with his current situation, and knowing how weird it would be going to the dance with a superhero, she couldn't see how it would work.

So here she was, in the middle of class, daydreaming of the ball. She imagined that she would walk in the most elegant dress, and a big beautiful mask. The guests would stare and she would walk down the hall with grace, elegance, and her head held high. Then her prince charming would be waiting for her and take her hand and they would glide around the dance floor. Chloe would cry herself to death, and they would ride upon his Pegasus and fly into the sunset. It was the perfect life. And they would live happily ever after.

Marinette didn't realize how zoned out she was, until the teacher walked over and snapped her fingers in front of Marinette's face. The class laughed as she jumped up, and looked at her surroundings. Her face grew hot, and she grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Trust me, Marinette, if I was allowed to zone out while I'm teaching, I would do it. But I won't and you shouldn't be doing it either. Please pay attention in my class."

"Oui, Madame." Marinette answered, her head bent as she looked at her notebook in embarrassment.

* * *

When it was the lunch hour, Alya stopped Mari from leaving, giving her a questioning look. "Girl, you've been in and out of this world for hours. Are you okay?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm just thinking about the ball."

"Really? Hey, maybe you should ask Chat Noir to go to the dance with you."

"About that…he…kind of… already asked me…"

"WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"Yeah, but it's only because he was forced to go with someone else. I didn't want him to ditch the poor girl, so I declined."

"That's what I like about you, Mari. Thinking about others before yourself." Alya put her arm around her friend, as they walked out the class.

"Yeah, well, I want to go with him, so whoever he's taking is really lucky."

"You mean unlucky." The girls chuckled at Alya's joke as they walked out the building. "Where do you want to eat?"

Before Marinette could answer, there was a loud crash and several screams erupting from nearby. She sighed, enjoying the fact that there wasn't an akuma attack for a while, although the thought did make her feel uneasy.

Alya took her phone out. "Yes! Footage for the Ladyblog! We'll get lunch together later, I need to go record this!" Alya ran from the secret hero and ran to the scene.

Marinette wanted to stop her, but she couldn't. She needed to stop the attack first. She ran into a phone booth.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she flung the item of the day into the sky. The cleansing took place, and all was restored. The fight had only been for less than 10 minutes, since the victim Hawk Moth chose wasn't much of a challenge.

"Good job, my lady." Chat winked. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the flirtatious cat with a smile, and looked at a clock nearby. Her stomach growled, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I'll catch you later, kitty." She swung from her yoyo and detransformed somewhere secluded. Alya was walking back towards the school, uploading the fight to her blog. Marinette smiled.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yep."

The girls walked towards McDonald's*, which wasn't too far from their school. But when they entered, Marinette's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Chloe was there, and Adrien and Sabrina with her. They were the only ones there, besides the employees. It appeared she was trying to find something that wasn't fattening or greasy (it's McDonald's, what did she expect? Shrimp cocktails and lobster thermidor?). Adrien was getting pretty impatient, as he kept checking his phone for the time. Sabrina was also deciding. When they finished, and Adrien had put in his order, they sat down at their table. That's when Chloe saw them, and an evil grin flashed her face. Marinette only glared, and Alya pushed her to the register.

Meanwhile, Adrien's table got their food and Marinette was watching, seeing a lightbulb practically turn on over Chloe's head. She took a handful of fries, turned to Adrien and said:

"Open wide!"

"Huh?" Adrien's mouth was slightly opened in confusion as Chloe stuffed the fries in his mouth. He almost choked, as he chewed the fries with an unamused look on his face. If looks could kill, by the way Marinette was watching, eating her burger with Alya glaring as well, Chloe would have burst into flames. Chloe took another handful and told him to open again, but he refused, shaking his head. Her face had a sour expression, and then another lightbulb went off. When Adrien wasn't looking, Chloe "accidentally" dropped her fruit smoothie on to Adrien's pants. It hit her target.

"HEY!" Adrien gasped, appalled. It appeared to Marinette that Adrien has not once acknowledged their existence in the restaurant. Maybe he didn't see them?

"Oh, Adrikins! I'm so sorry! I'll wipe it off for you!" She went on her knees and grabbed a bunch of napkins, ready to wipe down.

"Chloe, why are you acting like thi….iiis?!" Adrien's eyes widened as Chloe started wiping down his pants, immediately on his…part. Marinette and Alya could only stare in horror, watching the devil child with appalled facial expressions. Marinette thought she was going to be sick, and her face was turning a bit pale. Chloe kept going, however, and she wiped it down slow, then fast, slow again, then fast. Adrien couldn't take it anymore and stood up, clearly disgusted. Sabrina stood next to Chloe when she got up as well.

"Chloe, what the hell?!"

"What, honey, I was trying to take the stains out!" Chloe batted her eyelashes at him.

"More like you were feeling me up! What's with the sudden urge to do something like that in public, huh?!" It was at this moment Adrien acknowledge the two other girls in the room. They stared back at him, with really surprised expressions on their face. Not from his outburst, but the cause for it. Marinette was really pale, and it seemed as though she could faint any second. Alya's face was red, and she looked like she was ready to blow up any second.

"Geez, Chloe, horny much?" Alya crossed her arms, eyeballing the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Chloe was actually not expecting this comment.

"Are you really that much of a slut that you would feel up Adrien in a public restaurant?"

"I am not a slut! How dare you?! And I was not feeling him up! You're just jealous that you don't have this!" Chloe looked at Marinette now. "Especially you, you loser!"

"I am not a loser! And I am not jealous!" _Geez, what a lie._ "And it's clear Adrien is really uncomfortable about this!"

"What are you, a mind reader? You don't know anything, both of you. Adrien is MY boyfriend, and he will never be yours! EVER!"

Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him towards the exit, Sabrina close behind. Marinette was boiling mad; she didn't even have time to think when she said this next line:

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't care! I'm already in a relationship!"

Chloe stopped and whipped around. Adrien's face was unreadable. "Oh yeah?!" Chloe shouted. "With who?!"

"Chat Noir!

The name left her tongue and she threw her hands over her mouth, regretting everything she just said in a heartbeat. Alya, Sabrina, Chloe, and Adrien stared back at the shy girl with the most amazed expressions on their faces. Even Marinette stared back at them with the most stunned look on her face.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

"WHAT?!" Marinette mimicked. "I-I didn't say anything."

"Girl, I may be blind, but I'm not deaf." Alya stared at her best friend. "Are you two really in a relationship?!"

"I…uh…er…um…" Marinette's face was as red as cherries. She didn't even know where that came from. "…no?"

"HA!" Chloe pointed at finger at the still shocked girl. "I knew it was too good to be true! Let's go!"

"I mean, yes!" _WHAT AM I DOING?!_ "I…We…are in a relationship!"

"Woah, really?!" Sabrina gasped.

"Y-yeah!"

"How long?!"

"Um…two weeks?" Marinette wondered if it's been that long since the first time she kissed him.

"BRUH!" Alya gasped. "So you guys really are a thing?!"

"I thought he was infatuated with Ladybug?" Sabrina tilted her head.

"Uh, well, things happen, I guess." Marinette was really red, and sweating.

"I can't believe this! Marinette the LOSER is dating the hot superhero! How is that possible?!" Chloe was so astonished.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. "Jealous?"

"No! After all, I have Adrien! And at least I know who he is!"

"So what? What we have is real." Chloe dramatically gasped, and not in a sarcastic way. "Adrien looks like he'd rather be in hell than go out with you." Marinette didn't show it, but on the inside, she was shocked about how mean she was being.

"There you go again, being a bitch to me again." Chloe said, flipping her hair. "Adrien, aren't you going to back me up?" She stared at the said blonde. "Adrien?"

Adrien could only stare at Marinette, same expression on his face when she confessed into being in a relationship with his alter-ego. Did she really mean what she just said? Did she mean any of it? Were they really in a relationship? Come to think of it, they haven't talked about their relationship at all. Plagg told him about doing so, a week ago, but he never brought himself to ask her. He actually pretty much forgot about it. But Marinette saying all these things about him in an indirect manner was actually quite flattering. Really flattering, actually. She didn't seem to be backing down either; as in, she was sticking to what she was saying.

Adrien has never been so turned on in his entire life.

And he couldn't have been more eager to have her at that moment.

* * *

Marinette sat in her bedroom, replaying the day's events in her head. Had she really said that? What was she thinking? Oh, right, she wasn't. Marinette groaned into her pillow. Her parents went out for a date night, and they wouldn't be back until later. Tikki was downstairs, without Marinette for once, and decided to raid the cookie jar for a while. So Marinette had all the time in the world to question her life. Man, that cat brings bad luck everywhere he goes.

There was a knock on the window.

 _Speak of the devil…_

Marinette opened to the window to a very happy Chat, who just entered her room without a word. Marinette closed her window, and turned around, facing the cat with a bemused expression.

"Kitty, what do you want?"

"Can't I see my purrincess?" He purred. Marinette rolled her eyes. "Meow-rinette, where's that beautiful smile of yours?"

"Lost in the sea of embarrassment." Marinette replied, sitting on her bed.

Chat took a seat next to her. "What's wrong? Let's _chat_."

Another eye roll. "I said something stupid today."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"I don't want to say." She buried her head in her pillow.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, rubbing her back. She shot him a dirty look.

"What's with the puns? Are you in a good mood or something?"

"Maybe."

Marinette looked down at her pillow. "I told a few people that we're in a relationship."

"Oh? And what's embarrassing about that?"

"I didn't even think when I said it. And I said it in front of the people I love and hate. I'm such an idiot."

"Marinette, you're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am. I mean, we've never even _talked_ about our relationship before. It's not like we've ever made it official."

Chat thought about it for a second. "You're right. We haven't talked about our relationship."

"Exactly."

His voice was low. "So let's do it. Right now."

"What?" Marinette whispered, looked at him, her blue eyes shining.

"Let's talk about our relationship."

"Really?"

"Really."

Marinette was taken back. She didn't expect the cat to actually want to talk about their relationship. She honestly thought he'd rather fool around with her than get into anything serious. Wasn't he still in love with Ladybug? Did she mean anything to him anymore than just more than a partner?

"But…don't you…I thought you still loved Ladybug." Marinette said, her voice quiet, her eyes staring at her pillow.

"I do." He said, putting his finger under her chin, and then turning her head so they could look each other in the eye. "But she'll never return the feelings. And besides…" He leaned in a bit more, mouths inches apart. "I like you just as much."

"Oh." was all Marinette could say, her eyes flickering at his eyes and then his lips. God, she wanted him bad.

"What about you?" He asked, "Do you still like Adrien?"

"I do." She said, her eyes now lingering at his lips hungrily. Did he want her just as bad as she wanted him? "But he's dating someone else." She licked her own lips with anticipation. "But I already have what I want right here."

"Oh." was all Chat said.

"So…" she bit her lip, leaning in, mouths centimeters apart. "What are we?"

His lips brushed hers, and she shuddered at the touch. His breath tickled her skin. "Whatever you want us to be."

"I want…this." Marinette hated being teased. "I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his lips practically a centimeter from hers.

Marinette nodded. She was certain about this. It didn't matter if Adrien was dating was Chloe. It didn't matter that she may never get a chance to be with him. It didn't matter that Adrien's relationship was forced, and that he couldn't get out of it. What mattered was that Marinette finally had something she thought she wouldn't have for a long time. She actually found someone who loved her, in a romantic way, both sides of her, even if he didn't know it.

Then, he closed the gap between them, and they kissed. His lips were soft, and they tasted like cherries. She wasn't sure if he had some cherries or it was the lip balm he might be wearing, but she couldn't think as they were slowly sinking into the kiss. She laid on her bed, and once again, he was on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he kissed her senseless. Her tongue wanted to enter, and he opened the passage way. Her tongue explored the wonders of his mouth, while his hand explored the wonders of her body. He rubbed the sides of her torso first, and he carefully danced his tongue around hers, earning a moan from the girl under him.

He smiled in their kiss, his hands still running up and down her torso, until they slowly went down in between her legs. He rubbed the inside of her thigh, and a gasp escaped from Marinette, but she continued kissing him anyway, her chest heaving up and down. She was breathless, but she didn't want to stop. His hands grazed the inside of her thigh for another minute or so, until it found its way to her delicate flower, her underwear still on. He caressed it, and Marinette gasped once more and moaned.

"Oh, Chat." She said, no longer kissing the boy. He nibbled on her earlobe (her earrings weren't on), and he went down to her jawline, sucking on it and kissing it at the same time. His hands still brushing up her wetness, he slowly made his way down to her collarbone and kissed it two, three times, and he slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing small but perky breasts in front of his eyes. How he missed the softness.

Marinette's head was spinning. This was the second time she's done it. And it's just as good as the first time. Maybe even better. Meanwhile, Chat grasped one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze, a moan of pleasure leaving her lips. He buried his head in between them, and he licked at one of her nipples, the very tip of it. He even flicked it and it went bouncing. Soon, he was kissing it gently, until he started sucking at it. Marinette was in paradise.

His hand went into her panties, and once again he started rubbing it. But this time, since it was more intimate, Marinette's moan was even louder than before. His other hand left her boob and pretty soon, her underwear went flying across the room. Eager to start, Chat kissed Marinette from her stomach down to her private. There, he kissed it several times. Marinette was still breathless. It wasn't long before two of his clawed-fingers submerged into it, and this feeling gave Marinette goosebumps. He was very careful not to hurt her however. His fingers worked their magic, going in and out at a slow pace, Marinette moaning like crazy. Her clit was there, and Chat licked it. Marinette gave a small squeak, and he grinned, while she blushed in embarrassment.

He sucked it like it was no one's business, gently pulling on it every chance he could get. Marinette was going crazy. "Oh my gosh, Chat~!" It was obvious she didn't want him to stop.

Then, disaster struck.

"Marinette, we're home!" A voice called.

Marinette and Chat Noir froze. Tikki came through the ceiling, and hid in the closet, thankfully the two teens didn't notice her, although Marinette was scared she would be seen downstairs. Tikki knew the cat was there (she heard muffled noises from upstairs) but she didn't have time to ask Marinette what she was doing. Apparently, the date night was cut short, and her parents decided to come home a bit too early. Marinette didn't expect them to be home for another hour. She frantically looked around. The window was closed, Chat could escape from there.

"I'm coming up, honey." Sabine said, footsteps approaching her trap door.

Chat Noir frantically looked around, trying to find a way to escape. But Sabine was coming closer and closer. He had no choice and threw Marinette's large blanket over his body, causing Marinette to sit up straight, and she whisper-scolded the cat.

"Chat?! What are you doing?" She grabbed the textbook next to her, pretending to be studying. He laid flat on her bed, making sure her mother wouldn't notice a huge lump on her bed. Marinette didn't even bother closing her legs (there was no space to do that now anyway).

Before he could answer, Sabine entered the room, a smile on her face.

"Mom! Y-you're home early!" Marinette stuttered, really nervous about her current situation.

"It's a long story. Mind if I sit on your couch?" Sabine pointed to the chair far across Marinette's room.

"N-no! Not at all!"

Sabine sat on her couch and explained the story. Meanwhile, a certain black cat was hiding under Marinette's covers, trying to keep his breathing under control. It was a scary situation to be in. REALLY scary. If they had been caught, God knows what will happen to Marinette. And his reputation would be shattered. What if they forced him to reveal himself? He couldn't run away, everyone would notice Adrien had gone missing. Well, maybe not, nobody at home ever knows he's there.

Chat's eyes were a closed for a majority of the few seconds he was there, and when he opened them, he almost gasped at what he was looking at. His head was right in between Marinette's legs. Like, right in between. He gawked at the sight in front of him. He wondered if Marinette was still really moist, despite their current situation. Then, a lightbulb of his own went off and he grinned mischievously.

Only one way to find out.

"So anyway, when we found out the restaurant lost our reservation, we stormed out of there, and went to eat at McDonald's. Did you know there was a fight there earlier today?"

"Huh?" Marinette had zoned out again while her mother was talking. She was so scared that Chat might do something stupid and they would get caught. But so far, he's been pretty good. And that's what's worrying her. "I'm sorry I didn't get that."

Sabine tilted her head, concern in her eyes. "Honey, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am kind of -*gasp*!" Marinette's mouth hung agape and she clamped her hands over her mouth, suppressing the moan that could've escaped her lips.

Chat's tongue had submerged into Marinette's sweetness, and he swiveled his tongue around the walls, in slow, circular motions. His fingers found her clitoris and started caressing it. Marinette couldn't believe this was happening, with her mother in the room. Her _mother_ , of all people!

Sabine's concern turned into worry as she looked at her red daughter. "Mari, are you sure you're okay? What was that gasp just now?"

Marinette stared at her mother, her brain trying to register what is going on. "I f-forgot to –nngh!–'' Chat started to rub her clit in gentle motions, still eating out her insides, and while she was in utter terror that a moan might leave her, she didn't want him to stop. "I forgot I have t-to add the f-finishing touches on my dress!"

"Oh?" Her mom looked a bit more relieved. "But you can always do that tomorrow."

"I-I, omigod, I know but I don't want to procrasti…NATE!" Chat entered two of his fingers into her core and started working his magic again, and then he started kissing her clit, then lapped at it. _Oh my god, Mom, please leave, please please please…!_

Sabine's look of relief disappeared as she was surprised by her daughter's sudden outburst. "Baby, are you alright? What's going on?"

"Nothing! Absolutely n-nothing!" Marinette then reached into her blanket and pulled the cat by his blonde hair and slowly removed him off her. His scalp started to hurt, but he grinned. Marinette was red and pretty much sweating like crazy. Sabine rushed over to her daughter, a hand to her forehead.

"Mari, you're burning up! Are you sick?"

"Mama, I'm fine! It's just hot in here! I think I just need to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sabine gave a weary smile to her daughter. "I'll be going to bed as well. Come down if you don't feel well, okay?"

"I know, Mama. I'm fine, I promise."

The mother kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, Marinette. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. Goodnight." Sabine left the room, and Marinette listened for the footsteps until they were faint and she heard a door close. She sighed and then lifted her covers and glared at the cat in front of her, who had the nerve to grin back.

"I can't believe you! We could've been caught!" Marinette scolded quietly.

"Well, it's not like we're supposed to be doing this anyway." Chat shrugged.

"You couldn't just not do that, especially with my mother here?!" Marinette wasn't happy.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He purred.

Her face turned red. "Whatever. You're lucky you're cute." She avoided looking him in the eye. "Go home, kitten."

"Who said I was done here?"

Marinette whirled her head, disbelief present in her face. "You mean after all that's happened, you think I'm just going to let you continue doing what you were doing?"

"Um…yes?"

A loud smack could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

 **AN: *So apparently, in France, they eat McDonald's with friggin' utensils, so I didn't really say anything about that, but it's a fun fact.**

 **The weird (and hilarious) thing was that while I was writing the sex scene, Often by The Weeknd, was playing in the background on my Spotify and I laughed my ass off. I kinda predicted something like that would happen lol. Oh, the irony.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Uh…slight rated M?**

 **Also, as of today's episode in English, it turns out they're sophomores**! **I was so happy because that means they're around 15 years of age! Plus, I'm a sophomore (who writes smut, smh) and I'm 15! I was ecstatic lol. And I watched the new episode 14, and couldn't understand a word, lol. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"The ball is tonight! Can you believe it, Mari? I can't!" Alya twirled around in front of Marinette. Alya was pretty excited for tonight's event. Even Marinette was excited, since her parents were allowing her to go. They couldn't keep her cooped up in her room forever, even though she is still grounded.

"I know. I'm so excited! I finished my dress and my mask and everything!" Marinette beamed, smiling proudly.

"Same, dude, I can't wait!" Nino and Adrien came by. "There's gonna be a bunch of hot girls in dresses, it's almost as good as seeing them in bikinis…almost."

Alya rolled her eyes, "You're such a creep, Nino."

"You love it." Nino winked. Alya rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't hide the small smirk tugging on her lips. "Ha! You do love it!"

"Shut up!"

Adrien turned to Marinette, who was watching the exchange with an amused face. "Whatever you're wearing, Marinette, I'm sure you'll look as beautiful in it as you always do." He added a wink.

Marinette turned really red, and twirled her finger around her hair. "T-thanks, Adrien! I bet I won't even recognize you at the ball!"

Just then the bell rang, and Adrien turned his back to the group before saying over his shoulder: "Oh, you won't." With that, he walked into the building.

Marinette was still kind of red, and Alya nudged her side. "Was Adrien just flirting with you?"

Marinette shook her head defensively. "No, he couldn't be. Chloe would be pissed. He was just being nice."

"Please, girl, I know a flirt when I see one. And Adrien was definitely flirting with you." Alya argued, smiling.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Nino interjected. "You're both morons."

* * *

The teacher wasn't in class today, so there was a substitute in place. But because the teacher forgot to leave work, the students decided to chat instead, as long as they kept it on the down low. All anyone could talk about was the masquerade ball. Marinette, Alya, and Nino were conversing among themselves about how much fun they were going to have. Mari looked over at Adrien, who was doodling in his notebook. Chloe was next to him, her back turned on him, holding a mirror in her hand, talking to Sabrina about how fabulous she was going to look at the ball. She frowned and sighed. It was a shame Adrien couldn't really converse with them. At least, not with Chloe around, that is.

Even though Marinette didn't know this, Adrien was carefully listening in to their conversation.

"My dress is so beautiful! It's purple with diamond-like sequins at the bottom. It reaches up to my knees and it's sleeveless. There are a couple of ruffles at the bottom, too. It's so cute!" Alya squished her cheeks in excitement. She turned to Marinette. "What did you design, Mari?"

"No, no, no! It's a surprise!" Marinette winked.

"Ugh, no fair! I want a description!"

Nino chuckled at Alya. "You know the dress is going to be amazing anyway, Alya."

"Yeah, but I want to know what it looks like!" Alya playfully pouted. "It's too bad none of us have dates. I bet you would have looked cute with Chat Noir." She waggled an eyebrow.

Marinette blushed profusely. "Y-yeah, well, it's too bad he was already forced to go with someone else. Sounds like he has tough parents."

Chloe, unfortunately, heard Marinette speaking and couldn't help but cackle. "Oh, please! I bet he just doesn't want to go with you! No one in their right mind would."

Marinette scowled. Alya spoke before she had a chance to even think. "I'm really sick of your bullshit, Chloe. You really need to fuck off."

"Ooh, bad words! I'm sooo scared! What are you going to do, video me to death? Please!"

"Why are you so mean, Chloe?" Marinette asked, annoyed.

"Mean? Oh honey, I'm not mean. I'm just stating the truth. And it hurts, doesn't it?" Chloe placed a hand on her hip.

"Sticks and stones hurt. Not your words." Marinette stated, folding her arms.

"Whatever. Plus, I bet the reason you won't talk about your dress is because it's crappy. Just like you."

"Chloe, that's enough." Adrien frowned at her.

"Adrikins, you shouldn't be defending her! I'M your girlfriend, not her." Chloe batted her eyelashes.

"Marinette's dress is not crappy. I bet it will look amazing."

"Adrien, don't fill this girl's head with such nonsense!" Chloe said.

"It's not nonsense. It's the truth."

The entire class was quiet as they watched the debate. The drama in this class was amazing.

"Why do you even put up with her, dude?" Nino asked, frustrated.

"Because, unlike all of you, I'm like him. Hot, cute, popular, rich, and destined for each other!" Chloe debated, flipping her blonde hair.

"I bet the only difference is that you're a horny bitch and he isn't. You know, I bet Adrien is still a pure virgin, unlike you." Alya said. Marinette knew Alya was capable of using foul language when she was angry, but it was kind of getting out of hand. However, she didn't want to ruffle her already ruffled feathers, so she kept quiet. She looked at the substitute, who clearly wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He was simply listening to music and scrolling through his social media.

Adrien turned red at her comment. Adrien was a virgin. Chat Noir, however, wasn't.

He could hear Plagg's faint laughter in his bag, and he kicked it to shut the kwami up.

"I am a virgin! I'm saving it for someone special!" The blonde demon pointed a finger at the secret hero. "I bet she's not! She probably lost it to that damned cat!"

"Please, Marinette is as pure and innocent as they come! She wouldn't lose her virginity to someone she doesn't know behind the mask. Right, Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes widened as the entire class' eyes were on her. Unfortunately, Alya was not right this time. She wasn't pure or innocent. In fact, she was the exact opposite of what Alya described. But she couldn't bring herself to say that. She didn't know what to say, either. The spotlight was on her, and if she didn't say anything soon, everyone would know the answer.

That last comment, about losing it to someone you don't really know, really got to her. It's true; she didn't know who Chat really was. She didn't know how old he was, if he goes to high school, nothing. It was bad that she was being interrogated at this very moment, but when the answers to what they're asking are unexpected.

 _You dummy! What are you doing? Say something!_

"W-What?" _Nice…_

"You are still a virgin," Alya narrowed her eyes, "Right?"

"Uh…o-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" She laughed awkwardly.

"We all know that Chat Noir is the most flirtatious thing in Paris since God knows what. Is he forcing you into doing something you don't want to do?" Alya asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Marinette snapped, and everyone was just as surprised as she was. "W-what I mean is, he's one of the two most respected heroes in Paris. If he was forcing me into submission, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be as well respected as he is now."

Adrien smiled at her comment. Even if she didn't know he was there, Adrien was happy that she was standing up to her.

"Okay, you have a point."

Chloe scoffed. "Are you really going to believe her?"

"Better than believing you." Nino said. The class murmured in agreement.

"Whatever. You're all losers. It's not like anyone even cares about low-class ruffians like any of you. All I'm saying is that Marinette's dress is crappy and her new 'beau' is definitely bailing on her. And she's not a virgin."

"What's wrong with not being a virgin?" Marinette glared. Why did Chloe always target her?

"Are you saying you're not a virgin?" Chloe feels like Marinette has fallen right into her trap.

Marinette climbed right back out. "If I wasn't, wouldn't I be rubbing it in your face right now?"

Chloe looked at her manicured nails. "Depends on who you lost it to."

"What if I lost it to Adrien?" Marinette raised her eyebrow, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

At this, the entire student body in that room gasped. Adrien's mouth hung agape, Nino and Alya using the same actions. Marinette didn't even realize what she said until she replayed it in her head and her eyes dilated in horror. _Did I really just say that out loud?! Idiot! Do you not have a brain?!_ Her mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't even get as much as a small sound out. In fact, she pretty much couldn't even breathe. She needed a paper bag so she can hyperventilate. Or a garbage can, so that she can puke her guts out.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Chloe was furious. Her face was red with fury, and her eye started twitching. Marinette was scared. She didn't know what to do. She knew Tikki was probably scolding her and telling her it was okay at the same time. All Marinette could was stare at the mean girl in front of her.

"You…wouldn't…DARE!" Chloe grabbed Marinette's shirt collar and pulled her really close, staring her in the eye. Marinette was completely mortified. "Listen to me, don't you dare lay a finger on Adrien, you HEAR ME?! He's MINE, not yours!"

Marinette's very little amount of confidence came back to her. "Adrien's not yours! It's not fair that because you're such a spoiled brat and 'Daddy's Little Girl,' he has to put up with you and your stupid drama every day!"

Mylene stood up to defend Marinette. "Yeah, Chloe, you're such a burden!"

Kim added, "You're the reason most of us here were akumatized!"

"I bet she works for Hawk Moth!" Ivan commented.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Alya said. "Chloe is just being a bitch to everyone!"

"I am not a bitch!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to a very angry Adrien, who was red with outrage. His fists were clenched and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Seeing his seething expression, the entire class backed down and sat in their respectful seats. Even Chloe sat back in her seat, frightened by her "boyfriend's" anger.

"For once, can you all please stop bullying each other?! I'm already sick and tired of Chloe constantly putting people down! And yes, she practically helped akumatize most of everyone in this class, but don't forget that you let her get to you!" He turned to Chloe, "You have to stop targeting Marinette. She hasn't ever done anything to you, so I don't understand why you always have to pick a fight with her! Can't you be nice to anyone but yourself?!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Adrien. Usually, he was a pretty shy kid who would only speak when he had to, and he was one of the friendliest kids at school. But they've never seen this side to him before, at least, not that they know of. Some students understood his façade was usually because of his father and what it could do to the family name. Others thought it was because he wanted to act like a sweet kid instead of a rich spoiled brat like Chloe. When he just exploded like this out of nowhere, no one could say anything, thinking it would just upset him even more.

Marinette stared at the blonde, her mouth hung slightly open. Adrien was standing up for not only her, but for the entire class. No one has really done that before, not even herself, and she usually gets into these kinds of situations with the blonde she-demon. It was a side she thought she would never see before, and to be honest, it was not a bad thing. She turned her head to Alya, who looked at her and shrugged, not quite sure what to say either.

Nino, who sat next to Alya, stared at his best friend in awe and admiration. He knew that Adrien's father was the worst parent in history, but he always knew that deep down Adrien would never be like that. The way he's standing up for his classmates, whether they had money or not so much money, is something he knew his father would never do in a million years.

The substitute took off his headphones. "Hey, what the hell is going on in here?"

Adrien sat down in his seat, exhaling a long breath. "Nothing."

* * *

"Marinette, you look so beautiful!" Tikki beamed, twirling around the blonde girl. Marinette giggled and walked towards a full length mirror, looking at herself.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Tikki smiled.

(I suck at description, I'm sorry DX) The superhero's hair was let down and curled, the hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a red mask, decorated with sequins around it. There was a large, elegant black feather sticking out of the mask, on the left side.

Her dress was the best part; a strapless red dress that was puffy at the bottom, with black ruffles around the bottom. At the beginning of her dress, on top of the red, was a black flower lace design. At her midriff was a black satin ribbon forming a bow at the back. She wore red gloves that have black ruffles around it. Where the puffiness started, around her waist area, there were a few diamond-like gems here and there, trailing towards the ends of her dress. The dress almost touches the floor, but because of the expectancy of people stepping on it, the dress stops at her ankles. She wore red high heels.

For makeup, she just wore a light blush on her cheeks, since the mask covers most of her face, mascara, and red lipstick. Her parents came into her room, and took in their daughter's radiance, sighing. Her mother shed a tear, and she wiped it off her face.

"Seems like only yesterday you were running towards me with a fashion catalog in your hands, saying you wanted to be a designer when you grow up." Sabine rested her head on Tom's chest. "My little girl's all grown up."

"Mama, I'm still your little girl." Marinette took her mother's hands and squeezed them lovingly. "I will never stop being your little girl. The same goes for you, Papa."

Tom hugged his wife and daughter. "Je vous aime tous les deux." He released them from his grasp as they heard the doorbell ring. "Sounds like your friends are here."

"Yeah," Marinette put a shawl around her shoulders and grabbed her purse, where Tikki was resting. "I'll be home later. Bye Mama, Papa!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

"Whoa, girl, you look….whoa!" Alya was at a loss for words as her best friend stepped out of her apartment.

Marinette giggled. "Thanks, Alya. You look whoa yourself, too!" Nino stared at Marinette, jaw dropped. He wore a simple black suit with a white mask that covered half of his face. "Nino, you're going to catch flies like that."

He closed his mouth. "Damn, who knew I'd be going to the ball with two hotties?"

Alya hit him with her purse. "You're such a creep."

Nino grinned and winked. "I'm your creep."

Alya huffed. "You wish."

Nino pouted playfully. Marinette snickered. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The gym looked amazing. The theme was for the dance was fall; the décor was leaves of all different colors, and there were papier-Mache trees with very little leaves. The spotlights were beaming on the floor, and there was a band playing. The air was filled with laughter and chatting students. Children were dancing and eating and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Marinette's classmates seemed to be having a lot of fun. Alya and Nino looked around, wondering what to do first.

"Hey, we should vote for the masquerade king and queen!" Alya said, pulling her two friends towards the ballot.

There weren't too many guys for king. The options were Adrien, Kim, Nino, a kid named Mateo, and…

HUH?!

CHAT NOIR?!

"What the?!" Marinette said, pointing at ballot. Alya and Nino looked and had the surprised expressions on their faces. Marinette turned her head towards the choices for queen: Chloe, Alix (much to her dismay), Rose, Marinette…

 _Wait, what?!_

"ME?!" Marinette cried out, Alya looking at her with a sheepish expression.

"Yeah, um, we kind of added you as a candidate…hehe."

"WHAT?! ALYA!"

Her eyes continued to look down the list, and her eyes landed on one name in particular: Ladybug.

"Why would people assume they go to our school? It's not like that textbook you found means anything about them going to our school." Nino said.

Alya shrugged. "Maybe people wanted to see if they would show up."

"That's one way to look at it." Marinette muttered.

"C'mon, let's go dance! That's what we're here for!" Alya grabbed Marinette's arm, Nino following them.

Then loud trumpets sounded.

"Your masquerade queen has arrived!" A large spotlight turned onto Chloe, who was standing at the top of the stairs. She wore an elegant yellow one shoulder dress that trailed behind her, about an extra three feet. She wore black high heels under. Her hair was also let down, decorated with glitter here and there. She went smoky eyed, and wore dark pink lipstick. She had her mask on a stick, so that it could be easily removed. Her arm was attached to Sabrina, who wore a minty green wrap dress and white heels. She wore a white mask on her face.

They walked down the steps and onto the dance floor. She passed by Marinette and her friends, but she didn't seem to recognize them, because she smiled at them. It was a genuine smile. Not an evil Chloe smile.

For half an hour, all these songs played, everyone getting into the groove. Marinette was laughing and chatting with Alya and Nino, forgetting about all her troubles. Chloe, however, looked frantic, as she looked around for someone. She walked towards Marinette, scared as ever.

"Have you seen my Adrikins? He was supposed to be here with me, but he hasn't even come to the dance yet! I haven't seen him at all!"

Marinette shook her head, and Chloe moved on to the next group. Alya, Nino, and Marinette looked at each other, worry evident in all of their eyes.

"This isn't like Adrien. No matter how much he can't stand Chloe, he wouldn't just ditch." Nino said, looking around for the blonde.

"Maybe we should split up." Marinette suggested. "He has to be here. Maybe he's making himself scarce?"

"Good idea, Mari." Alya said, and with that they departed.

Marinette looked around for Adrien, wondering what could have made him disappear on Chloe like that. He couldn't have possibly ditched on purpose…could he? Marinette walked away from the dance, and went into the cafeteria. There was no one there and the lights were off. She tried to find a light switch, but she didn't know where. She took her phone out of her clutch and turned on the flashlight, looking for a light source.

Instead, when she turned around, her light shown on a black cat wearing a tuxedo.

Marinette jumped up in fright, and tried to calm her breath, as she frowned at the boy in front of her. "Chat! You scared me!"

Chat chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I saw you wander off from the dance, and I followed you here."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here by yourself, princess?"

"If you must know, my friend Adrien hasn't showed up to the dance and his…girlfriend…is worried. So my friends and I are looking for him."

"Oh." He sounded kind of…upset? But whatever expression he had on his face quickly vanished as he looked at Marinette. He didn't notice her outfit until now and it made him breathless. "Wow, Marinette, you look…beautiful."

Marinette blushed. "Thanks." Then it clicked. "Wait, I thought you had a date."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck again. "Yeah, about that…"

"Chat! Did you ditch your date?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'ditch'…"

Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "You're unbelievable. I can't believe you ditched her like that."

"It doesn't matter. She's full of herself anyway."

"That's no excuse, though. You should go back to her."

Chat suddenly leaned in close, and Marinette almost dropped her phone. His breath tickled her face. "I would rather spend my time with you anyway." He purred.

"Chat, you-"

He put a finger to her lips, and Marinette's pupils dilated. "I don't care if I have to go on a hundred dates. I don't care about anyone else but you."

"Chat…"

He kissed her, and Marinette released the grasp on her phone, causing it to fall on the ground. His lips were smooth and warm. Marinette sighed into the kiss, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing in the first place. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. He kissed her passionately as he suddenly lifted her up and her legs eventually wrapped themselves around his torso. He placed her on a nearby table, and continued kissing her. His tongue brushed her lips and she eagerly let him in. Their tongues danced around each other, as the heated make out continued. Chat broke the kiss, and started to kiss her all over her face.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, kissing the outline of her jaw. Marinette didn't reply, as her eyes were closed and she was in complete bliss. His lips made it back onto hers, and once again, they were enjoying the taste of each other. As much as Chat wanted Marinette right there, he knew he couldn't do it. They were at a public party, and she had a really complicated dress on. He didn't want to ruin it.

He kissed her collarbone, down to her chest. He frowned, knowing he wouldn't be able to get his desired milk that night. But Marinette had another idea. Carefully, she untied the back of her dress, so that Chat could be able to have a bit of fun that night. He grinned up at the girl, and even though she couldn't see him, she rolled her eyes. He grabbed her breasts and started massaging them. Marinette moaned a little, but she made sure she was quiet. He rubbed her nipples in a circular motion, and he squeezed them a little. Marinette didn't want it to stop.

He sucked her tit, lapping and kissing and licking, all while squeezing her other boob and rubbing her other nipple. He switched from time to time, and it drove Marinette mad.

"Chat…" she moaned his name. She closed her legs tight against each other, and she kind of shuffled them around. Chat's eyes were closed, but he heard this shuffling (mainly because of her dress). Marinette being turned on was the hottest thing ever.

He seized his actions and kissed her neck, and she arched it so that it was easier for him.

"Do you want to do this somewhere else?" His voice was husky, and it made Marinette shiver. He flicked Marinette's nipple, and she almost lost it.

"I-I should get back to my friends…th-they're probably wondering about where I am." She said.

Chat got off her and nodded, not wanting to go any further. While she fixed herself again, he grabbed her phone off the floor and handed it to her. She smiled at his gentlemen-like personality. He helped her off the table, and they walked out the cafeteria. That was when Marinette got a good look at Chat's outfit.

"You clean up nice." She smiled. He grinned. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a green bow tie and expensive black shoes.

"Thanks, purrincess. I have a taste in fashion, myself."

Marinette rolled her eyes and froze when she heard voices.

"Marinette? Thank goodness! Where were you?" Alya said, walking up to the couple with Nino. Before Alya could come any closer, she looked to her right to see a certain superhero standing next to the superhero-in-disguise. She looked back and forth between the two as an evil grin spread across her face.

"Oh, never mind. I didn't know you had company." Alya waggled her eyebrows. Marinette turned red.

"Alya, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Dude, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Nino said, winking.

Marinette turned even redder. "You guys are the worst!"

Chat put his arms around Marinette and pulled her close. "Princess, you don't have to be embarrassed. You know you love me."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, and folded her arms. "Whatever."

Chat kissed Marinette's forehead. She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Alya loved this exchange.

"OMG, you two are so cute together! It's too bad you can't reveal your identity though, Chat Noir." She gave a small sympathetic smile to the cat.

He shrugged. "When the time is right, I will. I can't keep this secret away from my princess for too long."

Marinette's eyes widened. Was he really planning on revealing himself to her? And he didn't even know she was Ladybug. Oh no, this was bad. Or good. Or both? What happens when he finds out she's Ladybug? Will he be mad? Happy? Both? Will he even want to be with her anymore?

Does it even matter?

"Have you found Adrien?" Alya asked, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts.

"No, I haven't."

"I swear, if this blonde doesn't get his ass over here, there's going to be hell to pay."

Chat winced at her words. Alya doesn't know he's Chat, thank God, but still, it's a scary thought.

"Calm down, Alya. It's only been an hour. Maybe he was at a photoshoot or something. Until then, let's go and enjoy ourselves." Marinette said.

"Fine."

* * *

Adrien hadn't shown up. At all.

It was almost the end of the night, and the sweet golden haired boy had not shown up once. Chloe had given up about an hour ago, and Marinette and her friends tried texting him but to no avail. Meanwhile, since Chat arrived, everyone seemed to be having a better time at the dance, although there was no Ladybug to be seen, much to Alya's disappointment (and Marinette's guilt).

The principal went up on stage and two students followed suit, both carrying crowns on velvet pillows. The principal cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Bonsoir, students. It's been a great night. But before we end it, we must crown the king and queen of the masquerade dance, and have the last slow dance of the night. So without further ado," he took out a small piece of paper from an envelope. "Tonight's king is…"

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Wow, what are the odds? Chat Noir!"

Chat's face was stuffed with cheese when he heard his name. He swallowed. "Wait, what?"

The entire student body cheered loudly as one of their favorite superheroes went up to the stage and hesitantly received the crown and put it on top of his head. Everyone cheered even louder when he did so, and Chat waved sheepishly.

"Now, the moment of truth, tonight's queen is…"

"Move it, losers!" Chloe was pushing people out of the way, making her way up to the stage, her hands ready for the crown to be placed on her head.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"WHAT?!" Chloe screamed, outraged.

The crowd cheered loudly, happy that Chloe wasn't chosen. Marinette's eyes widened and she looked at Alya, who looked as astonished as her. She looked at the stage, where they were waiting for her. She gulped and made her way to the stage slowly, passing by the surprised and still furious Chloe. Chat had her crown in his hand. She bowed as he placed the crown on her head. The crowd went wild. Mainly the juniors cheered because they knew of the love story between those two. Everyone else thought it was adorable. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"My queen."

* * *

 **AN: *fangirls internally***


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter, hence why it took so long to update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It was another Monday morning. Marinette woke up and yawned, stretching her body at the same time. Tikki was still fast asleep. Throwing the covers aside, she went into her bathroom and got ready for the school day that was to come. When she got out, Tikki was still sleeping. Marinette smiled at the tired kwami. In the middle of the night, there had been an akuma attack, and it took a bit longer than usual to stop. So Tikki's strength was pretty much drained.

Marinette threw on her clothes and headed downstairs, her mom cooking up breakfast. After a quick greeting, Marinette found herself on the couch, watching some television. She looked to her right and saw the crown gleaming in the sunlight, its purple and red jewels sparkling over the beautiful gold. She sighed at how amazing Friday night had been. It was definitely something worth remembering.

"Marinette, breakfast is ready!" Sabine called from the kitchen, grabbing the plates to set down somewhere.

Marinette got off the couch and sat at the table, eating her breakfast and checking her messages on her phone. Alya texted her asking about the math homework. _She never does her homework, does she?_ Marinette thought, chuckling to herself. She checked through her social media, and almost choked on her bacon when she saw a post.

There were two pictures: it was when Marinette was going inside the cafeteria the night of the dance. She seemed determined in the picture, phone in her hand and everything. The second was with Chat Noir, also going inside the cafeteria, but he looked very suspicious. He was holding the door looking behind him. At the bottom of the post, it read: _They've been in there for 20 minutes…;)_

Marinette's eyes widened and she pushed her plate away, standing up in shock. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Sabine looked at her daughter with concerned eyes. "Honey, are you okay?"

Marinette looked at her mother, disbelief evident in her blue orbs. "I…I just realized how late I'm going to be!"

Her mother looked at the clock. "But school doesn't start for another hour."

Marinette sheepishly smiled. "I…uh…have to work on a project with Alya!" She ran to the cookie jar and took out a few cookies. "I'll be…taking these!" With that she ran upstairs, slamming open her trap door. Tikki woke with a start, rubbing her eyes.

"Marinette?" She yawned, "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later." She said, pointing to her bag. Tikki nodded as she flew in. Marinette dumped the cookies into her bag. And she ran out of the house like crazy.

Alya was usually pretty early. She liked being early, because it gave her time to chat to others before class started. She also liked being early because that meant Chloe was never around. Clutching her bookbag and huffing like crazy, Marinette ran to her friend who was patiently waiting. Alya placed one hand on her hip and gave Marinette a confused but amused look.

* * *

"Wow, Marinette. You're early, for once."

"I've…been early…before." Marinette panted, her back hunched over and her hands on her knees.

"So what's up?"

Marinette straightened up, her tired expression turning into a serious one. "Take a look." She gave Alya her phone with the post still there. Alya wasn't sure why Marinette looked like she was going to chop someone's head off. But when she saw the anonymous post, a small gasp escaped her lips. She looked back at the mad bluenette, whose arms were crossed.

"Unbelievable!" Alya exclaimed, handing Marinette's phone back to her.

"Tell me about it! I wonder who would stoop so low to post this! There's nothing here that would tell me who they are!" Marinette looked at the username of the suspect, but the username said "That Girl over There." She even tried going through the photos and other posts, but it was just posts of other students.

Alya put a hand on her friend's shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face. "Maybe no one else has seen it."

"Hey, Marinette!"

The two girls looked over to a bunch of senior boys who stood at the end of the alleyway. The boys then started laughing as one of them thrusted their hips into the air, making small moans here and there. Marinette glared at them, and Alya found an empty water bottle and threw it at them. The group just laughed as they dodged the bottle, and stood there, chatting. Two guys couldn't help but stare at the girls.

"That's not what happened!" Marinette yelled, fuming. _Not exactly, anyway._

"Dude, what was that all about?" Nino asked, walking towards the angry girls with Adrien matching the same confused expression. Alya and Marinette faced them.

"Just a bunch of assholes bullying Marinette." Alya said, glaring at the boys who were farther away. Before either of them could ask, she whipped her head towards Adrien, staring him down. "Where the hell were you the night of the dance? We looked all over for you and you weren't there. Chloe was so mad when you didn't show up at all."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Last minute photoshoot; sorry I couldn't tell you guys." He turned his attention to Marinette, who just looked at him back. "Now what's this about a bunch of guys bullying Marinette?"

Alya shoved Marinette's phone into the boys' faces, showing them the cause of the problem. "Apparently, some jerk posted these two pictures online and subtly hinted that Marinette and Chat Noir were doing it in the cafeteria." Adrien nearly choked on his own spit.

"Which we were not!" Marinette quickly said. "I mean, even if we were, wouldn't it have been somewhere private? And not the school cafeteria?"

Alya rolled her eyes at the bluenette. "You're not making this easier."

"I'm just saying."

Nino pointed back at the boys. "So, then, how were those dudes bullying Marinette?"

"They thought humping the air and imitating sex noises would be amusing." Alya growled.

"WHAT?" Adrien and Nino said in unison, glaring at the boys who only laughed back.

"Yo, bro," one of the seniors said out loud, "I wouldn't mind doing her at all! Bet she's great in bed! She'd be screaming my name after every thrust."

"I'd do her friend." A taller one said, eyeing Alya, "With that body, I'd think I'd be in heaven."

"Fuck off!" Nino exclaimed, his teeth gritted. "Leave them alone!"

"What? Scared I'm gonna steal your girl?" One of the boys called out. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, losers." All the shrugged and walked into the school building. As if on cue, the school bell rang. Marinette sighed.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Alya patted Marinette on the back. "Don't worry, girl. They're just jealous because you're the one dating a superhero, and not them." Marinette smiled, and the group walked into the school.

When the group entered the classroom, the students seized their chatter and stared at Marinette, who calmly walked to her seat. She tried to ignore it, but the fact that over ten students were burning holes at the back of her neck was making her very uncomfortable. She turned to face them, and boy was she pissed.

"Look, I don't know if you guys think I'm using Chat Noir for popularity or something, or that I really am his play toy, but whatever you interpreted from that post did not actually happen. We were simply looking for Adrien, and Chat Noir just happened to find me wandering into the cafeteria. But nothing actually happened." _Liar,_ "So please get your minds out of the gutter." And with that, the holes burning into her scalp sizzled away as Marinette turned back to the front of the room. Alya gave her a huge grin and two thumbs up. As if on cue, the teacher arrived.

But, of course, the class was interrupted by a very late Chloe Bourgeois.

"ADRIEN!" She went to the blonde in question and slammed her perfectly manicured hands on the desk. "Why weren't you dancing with me on Friday?!"

"I had a last minute photoshoo-"

"Bull." Chloe glared at him. "I made my father call yours yesterday and your father said you left for the dance. So you _were_ there! It doesn't even matter if it was a masquerade ball, because we were supposed to be with each other!"

Adrien's friends turned to him, shock and disbelief in their eyes. Did Adrien really ditch his date?

 _Wait…Chat Noir ditched his date too…_

 _Does that mean…?_

Adrien was speechless. He couldn't find a loophole out of this one. He just put his head down, ashamed. Chloe shook her head, heartbroken.

"I can't believe you, Adrien. I can't believe you would ditch me at the dance. I waited for you and you didn't show!"

"Chloe, can't you talk about this when it's not school time?" The teacher asked. Chloe turned her head to her, and then her angry expression softened. She turned back to Adrien, a small smile on her face. Adrien gulped. Chloe didn't make that kind of smile unless she was up to something mischievous.

"You're right, Madame. We'll talk about this later. At my place, say…8-ish?"

"Um…" Adrien wasn't liking where this was going. "Okay?"

Chloe bopped his nose and sat in her seat next to him. Meanwhile, Marinette was staring at the back of Adrien's head, trying to fit some pieces together. Chat Noir ditched his date, because he was forced to go with someone he doesn't like. Adrien is dating Chloe, which would automatically force him into going to the dance with her. And Marinette knows that Adrien isn't so fond of Chloe himself.

Chat and Adrien both have blonde hair and green eyes…well, Chat has green eyes as Chat, but green orbs nonetheless.

Adrien's demeanor is a shy kid who is respectful and does whatever his father asks him to. Chat is reckless, obnoxious, flirty, and a pun god. And both boys are awfully attractive.

 _Oh my gosh_ , Marinette thought. _I can't believe it!_

* * *

Adrien stood patiently in Chloe's room, feeling nervous about what was going to happen. Knowing Chloe, she'll probably propose to him and he would be forced to say yes, because if he didn't, her father would call his father and then he'd be in huge trouble. Or maybe Chloe simply wanted to talk to him like a civilized person.

Yeah, right.

Adrien was tired of sitting around and he uncomfortably sat on Chloe's comfortable king sized bed. Plagg was sleeping in his bag on the chair, so Adrien was feeling pretty lonely. Then, Chloe's bathroom door opened, and out came Chloe.

In a bath robe.

Her hair was out of her usual ponytail. Her pale pink lipstick was replaced with a dark red one. Her eyes were coated with dark blue eyeshadow, and her cheeks had a faint pink blush on them. She went to the bedroom doors and closed them, but not before she told every servant and maid to go somewhere else that wasn't close to her room. She finally turned around and walked towards Adrien, swaying her hips every which way in a seductive manner.

 _Oh my gosh, please don't tell me-_

"Adrikins~!" She singsonged her pet name for him and all he did was sit there like a dumbfounded idiot. "I know our relationship isn't…the best."

"Or real." Adrien mumbled under his breath.

If Chloe heard it, she chose to ignore it. She stopped in front of him, one hip sticking out as she placed a hand on it. "But I'm willing to change that. I'm willing to change it for the better."

"Chloe, what do you wa-" Adrien was silenced with a finger to his lips. Chloe was very close to him. She was bent over so that they could look at each other directly in the eye. His eyes dilated, while hers shone with mischief.

"Shh! Don't speak!" Chloe whispered, leaning close, their lips almost touching. "I want you, Adrien. I've been wanting you for as long as I can remember. And now that I have you," Chloe stood up, and dropped her robe. Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of Chloe. "I won't let you go."

"Chloe, you can't be serious!"

Chloe sat next to Adrien and leaned very close, her bare chest suffocating his arm. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Dead serious." She looked down at his pants, not really happy with the fact that there was no excitement there. "You're not excited for this? Don't worry," Her hand reached for his zipper. "I'll make you excited."

Adrien shot up, and he shook his head, wiping off where she kissed him with the back of his hand. "I can't do this!" He walked toward the doors.

"Adrien, where are you going?!" Adrien's hand froze on the doorknob. "We haven't even started yet!" Chloe pouted, an angry look forming on her face.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Chloe." Adrien stated firmly.

"Then what are you going to do?" Chloe stood up, putting her robe back on. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Adrien opened the door, and before he closed it, he said, "I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

When Marinette got home, the first thing she did was go to her room and stare at the wall. She couldn't believe that the boy she fell for was the same guy she was already in love with. Tikki decided to give her some privacy, going to her own bed, while her charge digested the information. Marinette's head was spinning around. She couldn't believe that she poured her heart out about Adrien to Adrien himself. She wasn't sure if she should feel betrayed or happy.

It was 8 in the afternoon when her mom walked upstairs, telling Marinette to come and eat. Dinner was served an hour ago, but Marinette never came to eat. Her parents grew worried and checked on her several times, but all she said was that she wasn't hungry. They understood, but a girl needed to eat. Marinette sighed and told her mother that she was coming.

After Marinette ate her late dinner, she went upstairs with a few cookies for Tikki. Tikki ate the cookies happily, but she was concerned for the hero who started to do her homework. Tikki flew to Marinette's shoulder and patted her face.

"I can't believe it."

"I know I can't believe it either."

"I felt like I was two-timing Adrien, when I really wasn't. I can't believe Chat Noir is Adrien. Two people who are completely different are one in the same."

"Is it a bad thing, Mari?"

"I don't know, Tikki. I mean, I guess it's not, but I wish I had figured it out sooner."

"Marinette, you told him several times that you didn't want to reveal your identity to him."

"But that was before I fell for him, Tikki. That was before I realized how much I needed Chat Noir in my life." Marinette buried her head into her hands. "What am I going to do? Should I tell him that I know his secret? Should I reveal _my_ secret?"

"That's not for me to decide, Marinette. It's your choice." Tikki gave Marinette a small smile. "Who knows? Maybe it's for the best if you do reveal yourself to him."

There was a light knock on the window. Marinette sucked in a long breath. "Only one way to find out." Tikki flew off her shoulder and hid behind the cat toy Adrien won for Marinette several weeks ago.

Marinette opened the window, and Chat Noir entered, and he didn't seem very happy. Marinette looked at Chat, concern flooding her eyes. All he did was stare straight into those bright blue orbs and hugged her. Marinette was taken back, but she hesitantly hugged him back. She wasn't sure why he was hugging her, but she knew she would hear the answer soon.

"Chat?"

He pulled back, and looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I just…really needed that."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Marinette sat on her couch, and he sat next to her.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know what to say or how to say it. I just need to run away from the drama for a while."

Marinette nodded her head in understanding. It was silent afterwards. Marinette wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to tell him that she knew who he was. But was this really the right time? He clearly seemed distraught over something. Would he tell her if she pried a little?

"Chat-"

"I love you." Chat turned to Marinette, unaware that he had interrupted her. "You know I do, right? You know I love you."

"Chat, I know you love me."

"And you love me…right?"

Marinette didn't hesitate one bit. She held his face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. Adrien or not, this was a dream come true. "Of course, I do. How can I not love my kitty cat?"

"Then, if you knew my biggest secret," Chat's eyes stared into hers, "If I showed you who I really was…would you love that part of me too?"

Marinette's eyes grew as big as saucers, and her mouth hung agape. Was Chat really about to reveal himself to her? Was he being serious? What happens if he wasn't Adrien, and that she was being paranoid this entire time? Marinette hadn't realized how she hadn't replied in more than a minute, with all these thoughts and questions floating around in her head. Chat was scared, and he waved his hand in her face. Marinette blinked and looked back at the prince in front of her.

"Princess?"

Marinette looked at him and smiled. "Chat, I don't care about your other half. Because I know that other half is a part of you. And even if I don't know you in your personal civilian life, I'm already in love with all of you." As she said this, Chat held her hand and kissed it, a smile forming on his face.

"Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you who I really am." He whispered.

"What are you waiting for?"

Chat stood up, and sucked in a breath. Marinette looked at him with reassuring eyes.

"Plagg, claws in."

* * *

 **AN: MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marinette, although her hypothesis was proved to be correct, still couldn't help but stare in awe at the handsome boy in front of her, his beautiful blonde hair glistening in the moonlight, his green eyes sparkling, and his face mask-less. He stood in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl gawking at him.

"So, you know Adrien, right?" A new voice spoke, and Marinette removed her eyes off the blonde god and looked at the tiny black cat that sat at the top of Adrien's head. Plagg was unamused, as he has been through reveals like this before. He folded his arms and just looked back at Marinette. "Weird; unlike other miraculous wielders, you are not as shocked as the rest of them were."

"Well, that's because, uh, I kind of…figured it out." Marinette mumbled the last few words under her breath. Unfortunately, Plagg being a cat, he heard what she said.

"Wait, you KNEW?!" The glutton exclaimed. Adrien tore his gaze from the floor and looked at Marinette, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Huh?!"

"Marinette knew you were Chat Noir! When did you figure it out?!"

"I-I haven't known for long!" She put her hands up defensively, "I found out earlier today! At school!"

"How?!" Adrien and Plagg asked, demanding for an answer.

"It was when Chloe was yelling at you about ditching her," Marinette explained. "It took me a few moments when I realized that Chat Noir had also ditched someone he was forced to go with. And I know you don't really like Chloe, and since she claimed you ditched, all I did was put two and two together. Trust me, I was pretty shocked."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Adrien sat back down next to Marinette.

"To be honest, I was actually going to confront you today. But when I saw how upset you were, I wasn't sure if tonight was the best night."

"Aw, mew were concerned fur me?" Adrien batted his eyelashes, which only made Marinette roll her eyes but laugh nonetheless.

"Still cracking the puns, huh?"

"It's what I do best, purrincess." Adrien said, flipping his gorgeous hair. Marinette blushed as she watched him do this. He still had ways of making her blush.

"Who knew I was dating Adrien Agreste without myself knowing I was dating Adrien Agreste? If I had known any sooner, I would've thought I had died and gone to heaven." Marinette chuckled, about to lean into her boyfriend when she shot up and gave him a look. "Wait, what were you upset about anyway?"

Adrien's grin slowly faded and he looked away from Marinette. "Um…well, you know how Chloe told me to meet her at her house tonight?" Marinette slowly nodded. "Well…at first, I thought she was going to scold me even more. But instead, she wanted to become…closer…to me." When he saw Marinette didn't understand what he meant, Adrien sighed. "She…wanted to have sex with me."

"She WHAT?!" Marinette shot up, and boy was she pissed. "That wench, that tramp, that…that BITCH!"

"Marinette?" Her father called from downstairs, "Is everything alright up there?"

"Uh…yeah, Papa! Everything's fine! I-I just stubbed my toe is all!"

"Okay, honey, just keep the curse words to yourself."

"I can't believe her!" Marinette whisper-yells, pacing the floor. "And she calls me a slut, all because she thinks I'm not a virgin?"

"Well, in her defense, you aren't." Adrien joked, watching the flustered girl walking back and forth.

"Haha, very funny. And whose fault is that?" Adrien whistled and looked around the room, acting oblivious. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Yours." Adrien sighed. "Look, Marinette don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? You _are_ fake-dating, aren't you? What happens when you two go to all the fancy events and I can't even though I'm your real girlfriend? What if you guys are forced to get married? Arranged marriages are the worst! And what if-"

"Marinette, calm down." Adrien sprung up from his spot on the couch and rested his hands on Marinette's shoulders, stopping her from pacing anymore. She looked at him as he gazed back. "That's never going to happen, Mari. Never in a million years will I let this happen."

"How do you know that?" Marinette avoided looking at him, her eyes focused on her fuzzy slippers instead. "How do you know that you're not going to live that kind of life."

"Because it's over, Marinette. I broke up with Chloe today." Marinette turned her head towards him with astonishment written all over her face. "I can't stand Chloe, no matter how long we've been together. I can't be with someone I don't really love. It's not fair to them."

"B-but…your father! And her father! They will be upset when they hear this!" Marinette argued.

Adrien kissed her forehead. "So what? If they're mad, they can suck it up. It's my decision. Besides, you're the one I really want."

Marinette's eyes lit up, but the light that shone died out, and her eyes were downcast once more. Her blue hair covered her face. "What about Ladybug? Don't you still love her? Wouldn't you rather be with a superhero than plain, old Marinette?"

Adrien brushed Marinette's hair out of her face. "Hey, don't say that. Ladybug may have been my love, but I'm willing to push her away if it makes you feel better. I love _you_ , Marinette. I'll do anything to make you happy." Adrien held Marinette's hand and firmly squeezed. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Marinette didn't know what to say. He was willing to push Ladybug out of his love life for good. She didn't know what to think. The fact that he wanted to push away her alter-ego (he doesn't know this, of course) just to make her happy was so romantic. But he needed to know the truth, because if he didn't, he would be heartbroken if he found out all on his own.

Marinette removed her hands out of Adrien's and moved back a bit. He was confused, but he stayed where he was, not daring to move any closer.

"You can't push Ladybug away. You can't do that."

"Princess, are you okay?"

"I wish I could say yes, but it's much more complicated than that." Marinette admitted. "Adrien, I have to tell you the truth: I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, tilting his head.

Before Marinette could answer, a loud gasp could be heard from where Plagg was. The two heroes turned their heads to a floating Tikki who was looking pretty scared. Plagg was looking behind the Chat Noir toy, trying to find a place to nap, and he saw a hidden kwami, trying to avoid being seen. She tried to get him to be quiet, but it was too late.

"Damn, it looks like Plagg beat me to it." Marinette said, shaking her head. She turned to Adrien, whose jaw was dropped as he still stared at the red kwami. He wasn't blinking, and Marinette wasn't sure if he was breathing either.

"Plagg, you glutton! Why do you have to be so nosy?" Tikki scolded Plagg.

"After not seeing each other in over a century, you're still mean to me?!" Plagg argued.

"How can I not be, you cheese-loving freak! You're such a nuisance sometimes." Tikki shook her head.

"You love me, Tikki." Plagg winked. Marinette did not see this coming.

"In your dreams." Tikki laughed. She turned to the charges who watched the scene with confusion. "Um, Marinette, Adrien is turning a bit pale…"

The said girl looked at her ghost-looking boyfriend. Marinette gasped and snapped her fingers in front of the boy, who blinked in surprise as he came out of his stupor. "Okay, am I dreaming right now?" Adrien said, rubbing his eyes.

Marinette gave a nervous chuckle. "No, I'm pretty sure this is real, kitty."

"So, my princess, you're…my lady as well?" Adrien had to sit down because his head was spinning like crazy. Marinette sat next to him and nodded. Adrien had to hold his head. "Wow, I just…wow."

"Yeah, didn't expect me to be Ladybug, huh?" Marinette quietly said.

"No! I mean, it's not a bad thing, trust me, but I didn't actually think my shy quiet classmate was a brave confident hero."

"Trust me, no one did." Marinette rubbed her arm. "Maybe that's why no one would suspect that I'm Ladybug."

"Come on, Mari. No one would expect me to be Chat Noir either. They think I'm such a goody two-shoes that follows his dad's orders. They wouldn't think I'm a huge flirt who spits out puns like no one's business."

Marinette giggled. "That's true." It was quiet for a moment. "So…you're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed how? Please don't tell me this is the reason why you didn't want to reveal yourself to me." Marinette just looked at her hands that sat in her lap. "Mari…?"

"Okay, it's one of the two reasons why I didn't want to reveal our identities!" She admitted, feeling guilty.

"What was the second reason?"

"Hawk Moth." She stated. "If he finds out we are… if he knows our identities, he could come after our families and our friends. He would make our lives a living hell. And he would stop at nothing until he gets our miraculous." A tear was shed, "And about not wanting to reveal myself, the last thing I wanted to do was be a huge disappointment. I thought if you knew who I was, you would probably laugh in my face or never speak to me again. And I didn't want that." Her voice cracked. "I didn't want to lose my best friend because I wasn't living up to his expectations. So I thought by keeping the masks on, you wouldn't pry all the time. You wouldn't be disappointed if you never found out who I was."

Several tears rolled down her cheeks, some landing on her lips. Marinette sniffed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still trying to process everything."

The kwamis looked at the girl with sympathy. Adrien lifted Marinette's chin so that she could look at those big, emerald eyes of his. He closed the distance between them, and kissed Marinette softly. It was a bit salty, but neither of them minded. Marinette whimpered a little as the kiss was too short and the unmasked cat pulled away.

"Marinette, I could never be disappointed. I mean, look at us. I fell for you when I thought you were just Marinette, the shy, cute, clumsy girl who sat behind me in class. And then, you turn out to be even more amazing when I learned you were someone I was chasing for three years. How could anyone be disappointed?" He smiled, and it made Marinette's heart flutter. "My lady, I love you. I don't care if you weren't who I was expecting, because it doesn't matter. You're the one I want to be with. And nothing will change that."

"Kitty," Marinette smiled, and she hugged her prince. She buried his head into her shoulder. "I love you, too."

"Aww!" Tikki exclaimed, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She was happy that the two lovebirds were finally together, without all the secrets.

"About time." Plagg mumbled. "Can I get cheese now?"

Tikki hit the back of Plagg's large head. "Be nice."

"I'm hungry!" He said, rubbing his temples.

"You're ruining the moment!"

"And I can't eat?"

Marinette released her boyfriend and giggled. "Okay, Plagg, you can eat. I have some cheese bread downstairs. I'll go fetch some."

Plagg's mouth started to salivate at the thought of cheese bread. "Ooh, I like her! You better marry her now Adrien before I make her mine!" And with that, Plagg followed Marinette downstairs, leaving a very red-faced Adrien and annoyed Tikki in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about him, Adrien. He's been like that for as long as I can remember. It's a shame that you got stuck with a kwami like him." Tikki flew up behind Adrien.

"It's okay. I like Plagg." Adrien faced the kwami, smiling. "He might not show it, but I know he cares about me a lot."

"Yeah, I can tell. I haven't seen him like this since the first."

Adrien was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! I think he thinks you're something special."

Adrien scratched the kwami's head, which made her giggle. "You're a lot sweeter than him, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, I do like sweets. So it's only natural."

They shared a laugh as Marinette and Plagg came back up. "What's so funny?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tikki said, smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up, feeling better than ever. The sun beamed through her windows, and she loved to hear the sounds of the busy streets of Paris. She looked on her night stand, and saw Tikki sleeping happily. Marinette yawned and put on her slippers, about to start her usual routine. She stopped when she saw the LED light on her phone blink. Curious, she picked up her phone and checked to see that she got a message from Alya.

 _Alya: I heard Adrien dumped Chloe's sorry butt last night! It's all over Twitter! Check it out!_

Marinette did as she was told and checked Twitter. It was right there in the trending: #agrestedumpsbourgeois. Marinette clicked on it and saw tens of articles on theories on why Adrien dumped Chloe. Some say it was because he thought she was a psychopath (which isn't completely wrong, but still). Others believed Chloe and Adrien had done it that night, and that he was using her just to get in her pants. Marinette rolled her eyes at these stupid theories. People are so dense.

Marinette finished eating her breakfast and headed out the door, and to her surprise, she saw Adrien in the front of the bakery. She grinned and walked to her boyfriend. He held the door open for her and they walked to school together.

Nino and Alya were already waiting for them, and were quite shocked as they saw the couple walk up to them. They weren't showing any signs of being in a relationship, like holding hands or flirting, but it certainly was something different. Alya had a hand to her hip, and Nino removed his cap to scratch his head. It was different indeed.

"I'm dreaming, right? Or are you two seriously walking to school together?" Alya asked, amused.

"You're not dreaming. Pretty sure this is reality." Adrien chuckled.

"Dude, I didn't know you two were dating now!" Nino jumped to conclusions.

"Who said we were?" Adrien asked.

"You didn't deny it, bro."

"I didn't confirm it either."

Nino narrowed his eyes at his blonde companion playfully. "I'm watching you."

"Okay, Nino."

"How did anyone find out about you and Chloe breaking up anyway? I thought you two were alone or something?" Alya questioned.

Adrien could only shrug. "We were alone. I guess news travels around here fast."

"What did your father say about it?"

"Well, he, uh, doesn't know."

"Wow, really?" Nino and Alya looked at him surprised.

"At least, I don't think he does." Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "He might, but he hasn't confronted me about it yet."

"Wow, dude. What do you think will happen if he finds out?" Nino asked.

"Let's just hope by the time he does find out, I'll be in college." Adrien joked. "He's too busy working that he barely notices anything about my personal life."

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a good thing." Marinette said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde kitten.

"Trust me, it is." Adrien said.

At that moment, a white limo pulled up to the curb. Marinette let out an annoyed groan as she knew exactly who rode inside the limo. Out came out a surprisingly calm Chloe and Sabrina, who were both too busy texting on their phones that they didn't even notice they were in front of the school. Chloe put her phone away and glanced around as her eyes landed on Adrien, finding the quartet staring right back at her. She scoffed and flipped her hair, sashaying into the school with Sabrina following close behind.

Alya shook her head and ushered the friends into the building. The first bell rang as the students started to file into their classrooms. Marinette and Alya took their usual seats, and Adrien his, but Chloe stood in the front of the room, talking to the teacher about something. After one confused look and a short explanation, Madame moved Nino back to his former seat. Nino happily went, fist-bumping Adrien as he sat. Marinette smiled at the sight, knowing how much Adrien missed having his buggy next to him.

The first half of the day went by rather slowly, as the teacher was getting the class ready for midterm exams. Marinette doodled in her sketchbook most of the time, trying to come up with a new clothing design. She was somewhat uninspired, and as she looked for inspiration her eyes landed on the blonde in front of her, who seemed just as uninterested as she did. Inspiration hit her like a ton of bricks, and soon she was scribbling away on the blank page.

When the bell rang for lunch, the students left the classroom rather excitedly, hoping for another dramatic scene between the four friends and the school bully. Marinette rolled her eyes at this as she sat down in the cafeteria, questioning the ignorance of her classmates as she ate the lunch her mother cooked. Alya soon joined her with her own lunch, followed by the boys. Adrien had to convince his father weeks ago to get him to eat lunch with his friends. It took a visual chart to do so, but he was victorious in the end.

The cafeteria was filled with loud chatter, all going well. Then Chloe, who barely eats in the cafeteria, walked in, and the noise level fell to the sound of air. Everyone stared at the girl, waiting for her to throw the first punch. Chloe and Sabrina stared at the lunch room with glowering eyes, and they sat at a table that was in the middle of the room. It took a while before someone could actually start speaking again. The loud chatter didn't return, but it was a quiet one nonetheless.

Marinette didn't like the ominous mood that surrounded the air. She knew Chloe was quiet at times, but she didn't expect her to be _this_ quiet. She hadn't insulted her all day, or tried to trip her or make her life a living hell. The rest of the students seemed to pick up on this as soon as the devil walked through those doors. Adrien had the same worried expression on his face as he slowly chewed his food. Something wasn't right.

"What are you guys so worried about?" Alya whispered, not caring about Chloe at all. "You finally put her in her place. How about you enjoy the quiet for today, hm?"

"That's the thing, Alya." Marinette sighed. "Chloe's been _too_ quiet. It's not like her at all. Yeah, Adrien broke up with her, but she would have let it out on me and beg for Adrien to take her back." The hero glanced at the blonde whose back was turned. "Something's not right."

"Are you seriously worrying about Chloe right now? Girl, she's made your life a living hell at school, so why are you feeling sorry for her now?"

"I wish I didn't feel sorry, Alya, but I can't help it. This is not the Chloe we've all come to hate." Marinette finished the last of her meal.

"Marinette's right," Adrien agreed. "This is not typical Chloe. I didn't think I broke her heart that much."

Chloe stood up, and all eyes were on her once more. She held a cold beverage in her hand as she passed by Marinette's table. Then, as if in slow motion, the cool drink spilled out of the bottle and landed right on top of Marinette's head. The bluenette gasped as the chill hit her body. Her clothes were soaked, and some of the liquid got into Marinette's eye. She stood up quickly, wiping her eyes with her soaked hands.

"What the _fuck_ , Chloe?!" Alya yelled, slamming her hands on the table, her face red with rage. Chloe was halfway out of the door and she froze as Alya spoke. She didn't turn, but she did say this out loud for everyone to hear.

"You may have won the battle, Marinette, but you did **not** win the war."

And with that, she left the cafeteria, leaving a wet Marinette, a pissed Adrien, and a confused crowd of students questioning what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **AN: I think I might add a Chloe tag, since she seems to play an extremely important role in the story.**

 **So this is for all of you who greatly awaited the next chapter. I cannot tell you how much I laughed at your reactions when I left you at the cliffhanger. I don't think I've seen so many "WHY YOU DO THIS?!" reviews in my life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: M, M everywhere! (And might I add very early in the chapter as well!)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Marinette was sent home early due to the incident with Chloe. As soon as she explained the situation to her parents, she went straight to the bathroom to shower. Her mind swirled with questions as she replayed the words that flew out of the dragon's mouth a thousand times.

" _You may have won the battle, Marinette, but you did_ _ **not**_ _win the war."_

Just what did Chloe mean by that? What does Adrien's breaking up have to do with Marinette? Did she know about her and Adrien? But how? And when? Marinette groaned into her pillow, her robe still on and all. Her hair was wrapped in a towel as she laid flat on her bed, contemplating life. Tikki flew onto the pillow and stroked Marinette's arm.

"There, there, Marinette. It'll be all right." She soothed.

"I don't know anymore, Tikki. Why did Chloe even target me? She couldn't possibly know about me and Adrien, right?"

"I doubt it." Tikki responded with no hesitation. "You two are still trying to figure out things yourselves. I doubt Chloe would know any of this."

Marinette sighed. "I think I'll just take a nap to clear my head."

Tikki raised an eyebrow. "In your robe?"

Marinette just waved her hand at the kwami as she tried to put herself to sleep. Tikki flew away, giggling at the girl whose head was still buried deep into the pillow. She decided not to argue with the girl, knowing she needed her rest. It's been a very eventful month, to say at least. She has seen some poor choices made by Marinette, and some smart ones as well. She wondered what would happen next.

But she decided not to worry herself about it, as she went downstairs to raid the cookie jar once more.

* * *

Marinette didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up, the first thing she saw was black and green.

"Chat?" She asked, lifting her head, staring at the _minou_ who smiled at her.

"Nice to know you're up, purrincess." He chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Marinette rubbed her eyes, not bothering to look at the clock as she yawned.

"What time is it? How long was I out?" she groggily asked, wondering where her kwami went.

"If you've been out since you got home, then nine hours, my lady." Marinette's eyes grew wide as she sat up, eyeing the clock. Sure enough, it was a quarter to ten. Which means Marinette missed her snack time, her dinner time, and she didn't get a chance to do her homework. Marinette groaned as she ran her hands down her face, her stomach growling as well. Tikki flew up through the floorboards, handing Marinette a note.

"Your parents left this note." Tikki said, "You didn't wake up even after your mom tried shaking you awake. They went out for a do-over date, so they're staying at a nice hotel for the night." Tikki beamed as Marinette read over the note. "They said not to worry about them. Your dinner's on the table."

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled at the kwami. "I'll be down in a few."

"Okay. I'll be watching TV if you need me."

And with that, Tikki disappeared, leaving Marinette and Chat by themselves. Marinette took the towel of her head and left it next to her. Her hair was a bit dry, as it glistened in the moonlight and sat perfectly on her shoulders. There was still water in her hair, but she didn't mind. Chat stared at Marinette in awe. This is the first time he's seen her without makeup on or anything like that.

And boy was it a breathtaking sight. Her freckles seemed even more visible than usual, and her eyelashes were a lot more natural-looking and not bad at all. Her lips, though there was no lip gloss, looked plumper, if that was even possible, and they were as rosy as her cheeks. He never knew her cheeks were naturally pink, and they were glowing too.

And her eyes. He didn't even know where to begin.

"It's nice to know that my parents are enjoying themselves," Marinette said. "They deserve the relaxation."

"Yeah…they do." Chat was so mesmerized by his girlfriend's natural beauty that he didn't even listen to her. Marinette looked at him with curiosity.

"Chat –Adrien—are you okay?" Her pupils shrunk with amusement as Chat leaned in really close. Their breaths mingled together, and Chat's eyes closed into slits as he stared longingly at Marinette's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her even closer than before, their chests touching. He wasn't aware the Marinette was completely naked under her robe, but she didn't tell him that.

"I want you so bad." Chat purred, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to kiss you, and caress you, and love you so hard."

Marinette was shocked by his loving – and might she add horny—confession. But she didn't want to disappoint him. To be completely honest, she's wanted this for quite some time as well. She blushed and smirked as she brushed her lips lightly against his. "Silly kitty, what are you waiting for?"

Believing that was his cue, Chat kissed his princess. He's been longing for these lips after their little rendezvous on Friday. He kissed her incredibly attracting soft lips. The passion was strong, and the chemistry was right there. Marinette cupped his face in her hands, and she smiled into their kiss, slowly descending into her bed, as they continued to kiss. Chat was right on top of her, his hands tangled in her hair.

Suddenly, Marinette felt something rather…hard in between her legs. The pressure was an extreme turn on as both her and Chat knew what that was, both extremely red at the thought. She gasped and moaned at the same time, and Chat took the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. He ran it around the inside of her cheeks, driving Marinette out of her mind. She pressed him into her body, her hips jerking forward as his erection pressed against her other lips. Skin-tight leather or not, she could definitely get used to this.

Chat left her mouth, nibbling on her ear a bit, and Marinette giggled a bit, practically feeling Chat's grin on her. It looks like he found one of her ticklish spots. He trailed his pecks down her jawline and onto her neck. He bit her neck and she sharply inhaled, knowing that was going to leave a mark. Maybe she should do the same to him, see how he feels. As he sucked and kissed her lifeless, he found himself looking for the straps that tied Marinette's robe. When he found them, he slowly untied them, opening up her robe, and searching for her bra.

Only to realize he was touching bare breasts.

Chat stopped his affair with Marinette's neck, and looked at her, while she refused to return the favor as she looked somewhere else, her face red with embarrassment and lust.

"You slept in the mewd?" He asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun. "Y-yeah, so?"

"You can catch a cold, you know."

"S-shut up and do me already!" Marinette was surprised at how impatient and forward she was being. Chat was equally surprised, but he complied, and went back to business. Marinette kind of pouted when she realized he wasn't going to suck on her neck like a vampire, but this was much better. Chat kissed Marinette's collarbone, and trailed his nose carefully down to her breast, watching Marinette's chest rise quickly with anticipation. He ran his tongue over the swelling, making Marinette shudder in response. While he busied his mouth with one, his hand ran over the other, his thumb running over her hard nipple. Marinette moaned a little.

Chat nipped and licked and sucked and kissed her brains out, and Marinette felt as though she was in a dream. His hand grazed the inside of her bare thigh, getting closer and closer to her sex. Marinette's hips jerked just a bit, and a whimper escaped her lips. When he finished up there, he continued down her stomach, his breath tickling her. Her chest raised quickly, her heartbeat picking up speed. Chat planted a kiss over her awaiting lips (not the ones on her face, of course) and he removed his gloves, an action he could now do without removing his ring. He slowly inserted two fingers inside of her, and a small wail escaped her.

"God, you are so wet." He purred, slowly going back and forth. His lips found her clit and he sucked on it. Marinette's hips thrusted forth as she moaned really loudly in delight.

"Chat~!" She huffed. He honestly had never anything more irresistible in his life, and it was his name for crying out loud. Talk about a huge ego.

His fingers were replaced by his tongue, and he swirled it around, once again exploring the walls of his girlfriend. Marinette gripped onto her bedsheets for her dear life. He got insanely better at this, and he's only done this action twice. She could feel herself about ready to climax, but she tried to keep in. A little pre-ejaculation came out instead, while Chat was still tongue-deep. When it came, his eyes popped open, as the unfamiliar liquid landed on his taste buds. He licked his lips, and grinned while Marinette was still trying to get a grasp on reality. Once again, he towered over her, and kissed her once more, letting her get a little taste. They both simultaneously groaned as their tongues danced around each other.

Between kisses, Chat released his transformation, and he became Adrien. Plagg flew downstairs as fast as he could, not wanting to be in such a situation. Adrien sat up and removed his shirt, and then his pants came off, along with his boxers. He sat against the wall, still on Marinette's bed. Marinette crawled over to him, and kissed him, pining one of his arms against the wall. His free hand grazed against her hips, and grasped her butt and gave it a squeeze. Marinette gasped while he smiled.

Now it was her turn.

While still kissing the golden beauty, Marinette's hand trailed down his built chest and his abs, down to his shaft. Adrien was shocked, and his mouth parted, only to be closed as Marinette shoved her tongue in there. Meanwhile, her hand slowly started to move up and down his member. She's never done this before, so she was afraid of not doing it correctly. Adrien sucked on her tongue before he released with a small pop. He arched his head back, and gave a small moan.

Bingo.

Marinette kissed her boyfriend's neck, rubbing a bit faster now. She sucked on his strong neck, and gave it a small nibble before she slowly bit into it. Adrien groaned, somewhat expecting that to happen. Nothing his makeup team couldn't fix. Meanwhile, the aroused bluenette's hand went faster, his rod throbbing as he moaned in pleasure. "M-Marinette!" He groaned. Marinette released her grasp, and she kissed him to silence the kitty. He sat up straight as Marinette reached for a condom and placed it onto his sex. Then she climbed on to him and lowered herself, the both of them groaning as their privates collided with each other. She slowly went all in, her breath growing short until she was sure she reached the bottom. Adrien sighed. She was still so tight, even after the last time they did this. Which, now that he thought about it was a long time ago.

Marinette waited a few moments, before she slowly started to roll her hips. They moaned in unison as the feeling hit them like a truck. Her hands were on Adrien's chest, her head resting in the crane of his neck as she continued to roll her hips. Adrien moved his hands to her hips, then down to her butt and he gave it another firm squeeze. Marinette's moan was muffled into his neck, and he shuddered as he felt his neck vibrate. He moved his head and kissed Marinette, using more tongue than lips, French-kiss if you will. Marinette stopped rolling her hips with his so that she could kiss him.

Adrien, still holding on to her hips, lifted her up gently, and slammed her back down. They moaned into their kiss, as he continued to repeat this action, still going slowly. Marinette felt as though he was teasing her, but she didn't say anything, although she did whimper a bit.

"A-Adrien," she moaned his name loudly, "F-faster."

And so Adrien complied, now using his own hips and thrusting into the freckled princess. Marinette's moans became louder, too intoxicated by this feeling to keep herself quiet. Adrien, although he was not moaning too much, was finding it a bit difficult to breathe, his breath becoming short with every thrust he made. Marinette's fingernails dug into his skin, as she cried out in satisfaction. He thrusted faster and harder as the floorboards started to creak, but neither of them seemed to care. Marinette's walls felt a bit tighter around his cock, and he knew she was close to her climax. So was he.

"Adrien, I-I'm gonna-" She was cut off when Adrien kissed her sloppily, so she knew that he was going to do the same. His thrusts were incredibly fast, and soon they both cried out, as their orgasms rode out simultaneously. The thrusting seized, and they both collapsed, Marinette on top of Adrien. They both tried to catch their breath, a satisfied grin on both their faces.

"That…was…" Marinette said in between breaths, trying to come out of her high.

"Incredible." Adrien finished for her, moving loose hair strands out of her face. She smiled as cupped his chin in her hands and rubbed it lovingly. They didn't need words to tell each other that four letter word. It was clearly evident in both of their eyes.

Meanwhile, outside on Marinette's balcony, a dark shadow stood outside her open window, with a recorder in their hand. They grinned as the couple inside finished their little rendezvous, and disappeared before anyone could see them.

Boy will Chloe be getting her revenge now.

* * *

Marinette sat in her seat, her head resting on the desk as she slept. After Adrien left that night, Marinette had to do so much homework that she didn't get to bed until five in the morning. Despite the fact that she had slept for 9 hours previously, she was still pretty tired, especially after what went down. And two hours of sleep isn't the greatest thing in the world.

Alya sat to her left, shaking her head at the girl. _She should really get her priorities straight,_ the auburn-haired girl thought. Class didn't start for another half hour, so Marinette wanted to sleep in before class started. Alya saw how tired she was and decided it was for the best. Nino and Adrien walked into the empty classroom and their eyes immediately went to the sleeping bug hero.

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Nino asked as he sat in his seat, Adrien following suit.

"She was up until five doing homework, and she only had two hours of sleep." Alya answered, patting Marinette's head. The bluenette moved, as if being awoken, but was still sleeping soundly.

"But she went home early yesterday. Why couldn't she do it then?" Nino stared at Marinette curiously.

"According to her, she went to sleep, woke up late, got caught up in something, and then did her homework." Alya shrugged.

"Caught up in what, exactly?" Man, this boy is curious.

"Didn't anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat?" Alya said jokingly.

"And satisfaction-"

"Killed the cat twice." Alya chuckled. "She wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I bet it was with her boyfriend~!" Nino singsonged. Marinette's head shot up, her eyes fluttering open as she looked at the three people in front of her. Nino laughed as Marinette glared.

"Dude, your reaction! Priceless!"

"That's not funny." She mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"It is kind of funny." Alya snickered, watching the flustered girl make a pout. "Is that what you were caught up with?"

"Or rather, _who_ were caught up with?" Nino waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "In the bedsheets, perhaps?"

"N-N-N-Nino!" Marinette's face grew red as he laughed even harder than before. Adrien pretended to be scrolling through his social media, as his face turned just as red.

"Come on, I bet you guys were totally doing it!" Nino kept on going.

"If we were," Marinette's expression turned sinister. "I bet it's more action than you'll ever get in your life."

"OOH, BURN!" Alya and Marinette high-fived each other, while Nino looked at her jaw-dropped and Adrien laughed at his best friend's reaction. Nino glared at Adrien, who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Hey, it's not like _you're_ getting any action either!" Nino crossed his arms at the blonde. Adrien just smirked.

"I don't tell you guys _everything_."

Alya and Nino stared at him with wide eyes. Alya broke the silence. "…WHAT?! WHO IS SHE?!"

"I can answer that for you." A new voice answered, and everyone turned to the blonde dragon standing in front of the room. Chloe held a tape-recorder in her hand, a smug look on her face. The group narrowed their eyes at the girl.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Marinette gritted her teeth together. Chloe rolled her eyes at Mari.

"Oh, please. Don't act so innocent, you slut."

"HEY!" Alya stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde bitch. "Marinette is not a-"

"Wanna bet?" Chloe looked at the tape-recorder she held in her hands. "I told you that you were not going to win the war, Marinette. And now I have proof to not only take you down, but Adrien as well."

"Wait, what?" No one expected this turn of events.

"That's right, Adrien. I'm so tired of chasing after you. So when you broke up with me, I decided that I should get my revenge on you." When no one said anything, Chloe directed her gaze to Alya and Nino. "Do you guys want to know what dear Marinette has been hiding?"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked, not sure he liked where this was going.

"Do you want to know what she was caught up with last night? What she was doing?" She held the tape-recorder high over her head, so that they could all acknowledge it. "A little birdy told me that everything you need to know is recorded on this tape. Want me to play it for you?"

Marinette shot up, walking over to Chloe, her frustration turning into pure rage. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bitch." Chloe evilly grinned and pressed play on the tape recorder. It was quiet for a few moments, until the room was filled with low, almost inaudible moans. Marinette could only stand in horror. Something that was to be private was being shared with the people she didn't want knowing about this, minus the one she did this with. But still it was humiliating and downright embarrassing. She couldn't even look at her friends' faces, as she ran out the room, tears trailing down her face.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried out, watching the girl leave the room with a pained expression on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening, and it had to be to Marinette of all people. His sweet, beautiful Marinette was crying. And once again, it was Chloe's evildoing.

Nino shook his head as Chloe stopped the tape. "Wait, this doesn't make sense. What do two people getting it on have to do with Marinette?"

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "You dumbass, that's Marinette 'getting it on!' Do you really think I would play a random sex tape to you losers?!"

Alya couldn't believe her ears. "That's…Marinette?"

Adrien got out of his seat, his eyes throwing daggers at Chloe. "You insensitive, egotistical, arrogant little bitch."

Chloe looked at Adrien, not surprised at his harsh words. "Save it, blondie. You're just as guilty as she is. After all, you're the one she's getting it on with."

"WHAT?!" Alya and Nino turn their gazes towards Adrien, who winced at how loud they yelled. He turned to his friends, waving his hands dismissively.

"I'm not doing to talk about this right now. And as for you," He walked over to Chloe and grabbed the tape recorder from her hands. He threw it to the floor, and stepped on it, breaking it completely. He turned to Chloe and glared at her. "Fuck off."

With that, he turned on his heel and ran to go look for Marinette. Alya and Nino stared at each other for a second, and the gears turned in their heads as Chloe walked out the door. When they were sure she was gone for good, Alya spoke up first.

"Omg, does that mean Adrien is…?"

* * *

 **AN: I want to kill Chloe off, tbh. But I don't think I want to do it. Maybe when the story is almost finished she'll get what's coming to her. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Before we got into the chapter, I just want to thank everyone for reading my story. I actually hit over 200 follows! You have no idea how surprised and happy I was when I first hit 100. I really thought this story was going to have like only 20 follows, no joke. I guess I have all of you to thank for really enjoying this story. Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Marinette didn't know where to run. Everywhere she turned, she always seemed to run into someone she knew. She didn't want to run into the bakery, because then her parents would start questioning her. She couldn't hide out in the park, afraid someone would ask her why she wasn't at school. Marinette just ran into an alley way, where no one would dare look for her. When she made it towards the end of the alley, she slid down the brick wall, buried her head into her knees, and cried.

Tikki flew out of the purse and sat on Marinette's head, caressing her hair and said over and over that it would be okay. But Marinette knew it wouldn't be okay. Chloe had been so cruel to her for the past month, even worse than usual. For her to be snooping into Marinette's private life like that was very low. But Marinette should have known better. If she had kicked Chat Noir out of her room that first day, she would have never been in this situation.

But if she did kick out Chat Noir, she would have never been with Adrien Agreste, who was the unlucky black cat.

Maybe his bad luck was rubbing off of her. After all, Alya and Nino had heard what happen, probably thinking the worst of her as of this moment. Alya had defended her countless times, and all she did was sit there and lie, trying to protect not only herself but Chat as well. She didn't want their love life to be in the conversations of Parisians everywhere. She wanted to avoid that. Marinette being Marinette, attention was something she didn't like, even as Ladybug.

She wondered what was going on at school right about now. Maybe Chloe was playing the tape for everyone to hear. What would happen if Mari went back to school? Would everyone call her a slut? Sure, the legal age in France to do stuff like that was 15, but it wasn't very common for the teenagers to be starting stuff like that anyway, at least, not the teens that Marinette knew.

Marinette didn't realize she had stopped crying until her head started to pound out of her skull. Adrien! She completely forgot that he was a victim in whatever Chloe was scheming as well. It was very out of character for Chloe to target Adrien, but after that breakup, she must have believed she had good intentions to do so. What would his father think? Adrien would be taken out of school and be homeschooled once more! Or maybe they would move to another part of France, far away from Marinette. And if Adrien moved, she would be fighting crime alone, knowing her partner would be too far to help.

Marinette groaned into her knees and she started to shake violently. It was pretty chilly after all, and Marinette ran out of the classroom without a coat on. She cursed her stupidity, and it wasn't just for forgetting to take her coat with her. She lifted her head up, startling Tikki for a moment, before the kwami floated back towards her head. Marinette pulled out her phone and her eyes widened as she saw all the missed calls, voicemails, and text messages she had received in the past hour. Most of the calls were from Adrien, and a few from Alya and Nino. The text messages were a good mixture of all three.

Marinette felt herself tearing up again as her vision blurred and she sniffled several times. She hadn't thought that her friends would be worried about her. She thought that Adrien was probably blowing off steam somewhere before he goes back to class. She even thought that Alya and Nino were starting to question their friendship. A cold wind blew in Marinette's direction, and she started to shiver, her teeth chattering like crazy. Tikki was somewhat unfazed by the air, although she was a bit cold herself. She flew to Marinette's cheek, wiping off the tears that fell from the girl's eyes.

Marinette went to her inbox and played one of the voicemails the last voicemail from Adrien. When it started, she was surprised to hear Alya's voice instead of her boyfriend's.

 _Marinette, where are you?! Please, we're looking all over Paris for you! We just want to check up on you, we're worried sick!_ Alya sounded distraught, and Marinette felt her guilt rising. The phone sounded to be passed off to someone else, and hearing their voice made Marinette's heart shatter.

 _Marinette, please!_ Adrien sounded as though he was going to cry. _Please don't run away, please come back to us! We're your best friends and we want you to be safe! We've been looking for an hour, and we can't find you anywhere! Where are you?!_

The voicemail ended, and Marinette wiped off some of her tears she didn't realize she was shedding. Tikki sat on her knee, sympathy written all over her tiny face.

"I screwed up big time, huh Tikki?" Marinette whispered, her voice not finding any strength whatsoever.

"Marinette, don't say that. Things like this happen all the time, whether we can help it or not. It's a part of life." Tikki patted the girl's knee reassuringly. "Chloe should have known her place and not interfere with anyone's privacy."

"And yet, she did anyway." Marinette sniffled, rubbing her arms from the cold. "I shouldn't have let Chat Noir, Adrien, get involved with my personal life. He's a victim in this as much as I am." Marinette's eyes were downcast, her eyes red and stinging as even more tears flooded her blue orbs. "I wonder if he regrets ever getting involved with me."

"Why would I regret ever getting involved with the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Marinette's eyes widened and she slowly looked up, her sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones. Adrien wearily smiled at Marinette, his eyes also red, indicating he must have been crying as well. Emerging from behind him was an equally red-eyed Alya and Nino, although his eyes weren't red, but he looked just as conflicted as the rest of them. Marinette looked around for Tikki, who must have flown back into her bag the second she sensed people. Marinette was paralyzed with shock that she couldn't even speak.

"Marinette," Adrien spoke softly, "do you regret being with me?"

Marinette bit her lip. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Then no," Adrien answered with no hesitation. "I don't."

"Adrien, look at what just happened." Marinette's voice cracked. "Chloe attacked the both of us. She practically threatened us. And what happens if she tells your father what happened? He'll take you away from all of us." Marinette shook her head. "I can't let you get in trouble for my sake. I don't want your reputation to be ruined."

Adrien crouched down and grabbed Marinette's hands, much to her surprise. "Don't speak like that. Ever. I don't care about my reputation. I don't care if my father will stop me from attending school or move away. I don't care if Chloe is out for vengeance so that she can make our lives a living hell. I love you, Marinette. You are worth the risk. You, Alya, Nino, you're all worth fighting for." Adrien smiled, and it made her heart melt. "I can't ever imagine a life without you guys in it. I've been lonely for so long, and I am not about to have you walk out of my life."

Alya threw her arms around Marinette, and Nino patted Adrien on the back. "We were worried sick when you ran out, Mari." Alya spoke, her voice wavering, trying not to cry. "We thought you were gone for good and you had run away and we would never see you again. I didn't know what I was going to do without you, because you're my best friend. If I lost you, I would never recover."

"You guys," Marinette choked on a sob. "I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything." Nino said, "You've always had our backs, Mari. So now we have yours."

Marinette nodded, wiping a tear away as she smiled. " _Merci beaucoup._ "

* * *

The four walked out of the alleyway and went Nino's place, since his parent's weren't home. They washed their faces, and fixed themselves before walking back to the school, taking their time. Alya noticed that Adrien and Marinette were behind her and Nino, holding hands as Adrien would plant a kiss on her forehead every now and then.

Which reminded her…

"Hold up!" Alya stopped everyone in their tracks as she raised two hands in front of her. "Marinette, you and Adrien cannot be suddenly dating unless you had broken up with Chat Noir. And Adrien just broke up with Chloe. So that means that either Marinette is cheating, which I am pretty sure is not the case, or Adrien is Chat Noir himself."

Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened at this. It seems that Alya's reporter skills have finally kicked in full force. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, unsure on what to do at this point. But when Marinette gave a small nod to Adrien, he knew he had no choice but to fess up. He sighed.

"Yes, you've got me. I'm Chat Noir."

Alya and Nino, despite the fact that they were proven right, were jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" Nino shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was for your own safety." Adrien said quickly, "If Hawk Moth, the man who is akumatizing people, found out that you guys knew who we were, he would try to target you and stop at nothing to get our miraculous."

"Miraculous?"

Adrien showed his ring. "A priceless jewelry that I use to transform. But in order for me to transform," He opened his jacket and out came Plagg. They were lucky the street was secluded. "I need a kwami. This is Plagg. He's the real reason I'm Chat Noir." Plagg crossed his arms, not happy that he was awoken from his nap from Nino's shouting.

Alya scratched under his chin however, and Plagg couldn't help but smile and purr. "Omigosh, he's so cute!" Alya laughed.

"Cute is an understatement." Plagg said, and Alya and Nino looked at him shocked. "Try adorable, or awesome, or even amazing."

"He talks!" Alya gasped. "Does Ladybug have one of these?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Adrien said. Marinette took this as her cue to let Tikki out of her bag, and Alya and Nino were astonished and pretty much flabbergasted.

"This is Tikki, my kwami."

"Mari, you're…?" Alya trailed off.

"Ladybug?" Marinette nodded. "Yeah."

"Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming." Alya tried pinching herself, but each time she opened her eyes, the two kwamis were still looking at her with amused expressions on their faces, as well as Marinette and Adrien.

"So let me get this straight." Nino said, adjusting his glasses. "The reason you two always run off when there's an akuma attack, and you come up with the dumbest excuses afterwards, is because you're Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Pretty much." The superhero duo said in unison.

"Did you guys know who you were behind the masks?"

"Not until recently." Marinette admitted.

"Seriously? That's dumb."

"I know, right?" Adrien agreed, which earned him a jab in the gut from Marinette.

"It's funny, really." Tikki spoke, as the four humans and Plagg looked at her with curiosity. "I mean, Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. Marinette liked Adrien, who didn't return her feelings because he liked Ladybug, who didn't return his feelings either. Marinette didn't know her crime-fighting partner was her crush, whereas Adrien didn't know his crime-fighting partner/crush was someone he hung out with all the time. Thus, a love square was born."

"Think about it." Plagg continued. "If it was Ladybug and Adrien, they would have been so ecstatic to be with each other. If it was Adrien and Marinette, Marinette would be the really happy one. If it were Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat would be the happy one. And if it were Marinette and Chat Noir…"

"Let's just say it was a lose-lose situation that turned out to be just as amazing," Adrien said, wrapping his arm and Marinette's shoulder as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" Alya cooed.

"So, you're not mad?" Marinette asked.

"No, not even in the slightest. If it was for our protection, then I don't see how I could be mad." Alya said, then grabbed Marinette by her arm. "Plus, my best friend is a superhero! How cool is that?!"

"Pretty damn cool if you ask me." Nino said, fist bumping his best friend.

* * *

After half an hour of nonstop chatter and laughter (not to mention where Marinette had to confess everything that's happened in the past month), the four friends made it back to the school. Marinette was nervous, because she didn't know what would happen once she walked through those doors. Would Chloe come after her? Would everyone look at her differently? Would she get expelled? Marinette didn't notice she was hyperventilating until she felt a pair of strong arms hugging her. Her vision was blocked by a bunch of blonde hair. She couldn't help but hug back; taking in a good whiff of the scent of the golden blonde's hair. _Vanilla_ , she thought.

Adrien pulled back, but not completely, and he looked Marinette directly in the eye, which caused her to blush like crazy. "Hey, don't worry. We're here for you. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

Marinette nodded, seeing the reassurance and kindness in his eyes. He held her hand and led her to the classroom, Nino and Alya not too far behind. When they reached the classroom, Marinette took in a shaky breath. Adrien looked at her, and looked at his friends in the back, nodding his head to see if they were ready. Nino and Alya nodded back, and when he looked at Marinette, she finally nodded, her Ladybug confidence shining through. Adrien knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

Finally, someone did.

And it was not the person anyone wanted to see at the moment.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was not happy at all when he received a phone call stating that his son's bookbag was in class, but not the son himself. He also didn't like it when he heard three other students that the son is familiar with were missing as well.

When Adrien had begged his father to put him in public school two years ago, Gabriel reluctantly gave in and let his son attend. However he immediately regretted this decision when that DJ friend of his insisted that Adrien had a birthday party a year ago. The father should have known this was going to happen eventually, and he deemed Nino a bad influence on Adrien.

When he had arrived at the high school unwillingly, he immediately went to the principal's office, demanding an explanation on why he was taken away from his work. The principal cut to the chase and said that Adrien and three other students left the school before class even started. According to the video footage in the hallways that he showed Gabriel, a girl took of crying. After a few minutes which were sped through, Adrien and two others took off in the same direction.

Gabriel shook his head in frustration. His son was being a dimwit, no doubt about it. Chasing after some low class girl is exactly the kind of problem Gabriel was not happy about, as well as a few others. When Gabriel walked into Adrien's first period class, the teacher was flustered and began stuttering around him, probably shocked at the fact a celebrity just walked through the doors. He asked if anyone knew where his son had gone, but everyone shook their heads, not knowing where the blonde went.

When that period ended, more parents showed up. It was the Dupain-Chengs, Césaires, Nino's parents, and surprisingly, the Mayor himself. Chloe hadn't gone missing, but she insisted that her father was to attend this meeting. When all parents were accounted for, Chloe struck.

She told them everything they needed to know, omitting a few details of course, and fake crying here and there. She told them about the breakup with Adrien, the fight Marinette and her had weeks ago at the carnival (lying about the details once again), and she told them about Marinette's secret rendezvous with Adrien. Marinette's parents and Adrien's father didn't believe it, at first, until they heard a recording from Chloe's phone.

The tape recorder may have recorded the original sounds, but Chloe was no idiot as she recorded everything on her phone as well. Talk about a Regina George move.

Gabriel was furious. His son was sneaking behind his back, having an affair with some low class girl and lying about still being with Chloe. Marinette's parents were on the same boat, Tom more or less, whereas Sabine was just disappointed and quite shocked at this news. They trusted their little girl with all their life and she went behind their backs and disobeyed them.

Although Alya and Nino weren't quite as involved, Chloe lied and said that the two of them knew about this the entire time and were even thinking about doing the same thing as well. This drove their parents quite angry as well, but not as much.

So when they heard the knock on the door, and Gabriel saw his son's face peeking through the window, he knew that it was time for them to confess. Gabriel got up from his seat and opened the door, revealing four confused friends staring back at the fashion designer.

"Father?"

* * *

 **AN: Ah, cliffhangers. What would I do without you? Anyway, so this week is midterms week (cries) and I won't be updating as much. The only reason I updated today was because if you live on the northern east coast, there was a recent snowstorm that hit so school was cancelled for today. I'll be taking midterms the rest of the week, so don't expect an update until maybe Saturday or Sunday, Friday, if you're lucky.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Father?"

Marinette and her friends stared at the said fashion lord. Gabriel Agreste was one of the main reasons Marinette aspired to become a fashion designer just like him. Not only that, but he was also the reason Adrien was here next to her, if it doesn't sound too inappropriate (which it was, but Marinette ignored it for the time being). She couldn't believe her idol was right in front of her and in person too.

Adrien, on the other hand, was feeling the exact opposite of Marinette. While his girlfriend was getting a bit excited over the fact that his father stood before them, he wanted to run away. His relationship with his father wasn't the greatest, not even close to a father-son relationship. So seeing Gabriel standing in front of him, with what appears to be a mildly angry manner, he was dreading what was to come after. The same could be said for Nino, who clearly hated the man with a burning passion.

"Adrien," Gabriel spoke with an unamused voice, "Where have you been?"

"Marinette?" Someone called from inside the classroom.

Mr. Agreste sidestepped in the doorway so that the kids could enter, and they were just as confused when they saw their own parents in the classroom.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, though she already had a feeling she knew why.

"Children, have a seat." Mayor Bourgeois said, gesturing towards the children's seats. The foursome glanced nervous looks at each other before reluctantly sitting in their usual seats. When they got a good look at their parents, they could see the conflicted expressions on their faces. Tom paced the floor, seeming very uncomfortable at the moment. Sabine sat in her chair, fiddling with her hands nervously. Alya's parents were discussing something privately, whereas Nino's parents gave their son an unreadable look.

Marinette noticed the blonde grizzly sitting next to the mayor. Chloe had a few tissues wiping away her "tears", her face running with mascara. But because she knew only the kids were looking at her, she wore an evil grin on her face and gave them a thumbs-down, as if to say, "You're going down."

"Where have you been?" Gabriel repeated, this time to all four children. They all glanced nervously at each other.

Adrien spoke for them. "Marinette was upset over something, and she ran out of the school. We followed her to make sure she was okay."

"And it takes you two hours to come back?" Gabriel was not at all happy.

Adrien winced at his father's tone before regaining his composure. "Yes, but it was only because we didn't know where she ran off to, so it took about an hour to look for her. Then we went to Nino's to fix our appearances and headed back to the school."

"And what's this I hear about you and Chloe breaking up?"

"Um…well…Chloe was trying to force me into doing something I wasn't comfortable with doing, and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Nonsense, I would have stopped if you wanted me to!" Chloe lied, "crying" a bit more into her tissue.

"No you wouldn't." Adrien argued, "You forced yourself on me! And when I decided to end things, you dumped it on Marinette! Literally."

"Chloe, is this true?" Bourgeois asked.

"Okay, maybe a little." Chloe admitted, stopping the crying girl act. "But he had no right to break up with me over something as silly as sex!"

"Chloe!"

"Well, it's true. Come on, Daddy, you wanted us to set an example for teens all over Paris. What better way to do that than to consummate our love for each other?"

Adrien shuddered at her words, whereas his friends were turning a bit green to the idea of Chloe and Adrien getting it on. "Chloe, you know as much as I do that whatever we had was completely one-sided. There was no love on my side at all."

"Your words wound me, Adrikins." Chloe said, getting up from her spot and trying to snuggle up with Adrien, who didn't move a bit. "But don't worry. Once you realize how bad that slutty commoner is for you, you'll be crawling right back to me."

"My daughter is not a slutty commoner!" Tom roared, scaring everyone in the room.

"Oh please!" Chloe shot back, rolling her neck. "You heard the recording I played for you! She's clearly been having sex with someone behind your backs!"

"I love how we're just talking about sex like it's nothing." Nino muttered to Alya who rolled her eyes, much to his amusement.

"Recording?" Adrien repeated. "But…I thought I destroyed the recording this morning?"

"There was another one?!" The adults shouted angrily.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Adrien's ignorance. "That was the hard copy. I always have backups on my phone. You can't break my phone, now, can you?"

"Y-you mean," Marinette spoke as everyone turned to her, "You mean to tell me that you played that for our _parents_ to hear?!"

"Nice to know you're not as dumb as I thought." Chloe rolled her icy blue orbs once more.

"THAT'S IT!" Alya lunged forward, half her body hanging off the desk as she attempted to attack the devil next to Adrien. "LET ME AT HER! I'LL GIVE THIS BITCH A PIECE OF MY MIND AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE DUMB ONE AFTERWARDS!" Alya got one hand on Chloe's ponytail and yanked it hard, revealing Chloe with short blonde hair* and extensions in Alya's hand.

"ALYA!" Mrs. Césaire stood up to stop her daughter, but her husband pulled her back down.

"MY HAIR!" Chloe screamed, feeling nothing but spiky blonde hair in a ponytail. She didn't even care that her scalp was hurting like hell.

"Alya, enough!" Marinette said, trying to hold her frustrated friend back, while Adrien and Nino tried their best to get her off the desk. "It's not worth it!"

"Like hell it's not!" Alya yelled, trying to fight the blonde girl who just puts up her fists defensively.

"You want to fight me, you Ladybug- obsessed freak?! Bring it on!"

"You're one to talk, you cosplayer!"

"ENOUGH!" The mayor's voice bellowed through the classroom. Everything fell silent as Alya scrambled to sit back in her seat, throwing the extensions back towards Chloe, who held it in her hands as if it was her baby. The adults were clearly frustrated with the situation at hand, and the teens were just making everything worse. The students sat with guilty expressions written all over their faces. It was best not to anger them even further.

"Marinette," Sabine said, "is it true? Are you really doing these things behind our backs?"

Marinette bit her lip. She was hoping that it wouldn't have come to this. She opened her mouth, and snapped it shut, not wanting to upset her parents even more as she slowly nodded her head. Sabine looked down at her hands in a disappointed manner, whereas Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale. Things like this were to be talked about in private, but seeing as the information was already out in the open, might as well come clean.

Adrien, on the other hand, was silently fuming. Although most of this was his fault, starting from the night he first visited Marinette, he was furious over the fact that Chloe would stoop so low as to rat them out to their parents, when she knew it wasn't her place or her problem. And now that his father knew the situation, he had very few options: he could run away and never come back, fake his death, or face the consequences.

"Adrien, it has come to my attention that you are the one who's been doing these things with her." His father's voice was cold and empty, just like always. "Is this true?"

Guess the last option will have to do.

"Yes, it's true."

"Fooling around with commoners such as this girl? Adrien, I am surprised at you. You know better than to do these sorts of activities, especially with someone that could easily destroy you. Do you realize what this will do to the Agreste family name?"

And there it was. Once again, Adrien's father didn't care about what his son was doing to himself, other than the fact that he was destroying his precious family reputation. Adrien felt his blood boiling, the anger rising, and the tension in the air thickening. He felt sick to his stomach that his father never really cared about his son's whereabouts, only that he would arrive to his activities and photoshoots.

Adrien stood up, hands planted firmly on the desk. He glared at his father, which took everyone back in surprise. His eye twitched, and his face was growing red with anger.

Please note that at this point Adrien Agreste blew his top off and became a full-on angry little kitten.

"Here we go again about the Agreste family name! I don't CARE about the family name! I don't care if I ruin my reputation! I don't care if people think lowly of me! And I don't care about what _you_ think either! You've never loved me like a real father! You only used me for advertisements and social status! You never asked me on my opinions on anything; you just forced me to do whatever you wanted me to do! You never tucked me in at night, or told me that you loved me, or let me do anything fun! And I always went along with whatever you threw at me because I wanted to make you happy! But I'm done making you happy! I'm done being your puppet! And I'm not fooling around with a low class commoner! Marinette is far from that! She's better than Chloe on so many different levels, Chloe looks like dirt compared to her! I'm not fooling around with her because I LOVE HER! Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I'm not afraid to tell anyone! I'm not afraid to tell Paris or France, hell, I'm not afraid to tell the entire world."

Adrien moved to sit next to Marinette, who was watching this with the most amazed expression on her face. "So, go ahead. Forbid me from seeing her. Take me out of school and back to being homeschooled. Move me out of the country if you want. Nothing will stop me from trying to come back. I meant what I said. Every single word and I am _never_ going to take them back."

No one said anything for several moments. No words could describe the conflicted emotions that every single person in the room felt at that moment. No one could even move a muscle, or even blink an eye as they stared at the blonde beauty as he visibly relaxed after his outburst. Marinette's jaw broke to the floor, as well as the rest of her friends, even Chloe was speechless. The adults shared unreadable glances with each other, and at last, everyone looked back at Gabriel.

While his facial expression didn't change too much, his eyes were widened, pupils dilated in shock, and his mouth was a small gap. His brows were furrowed as well. It was as though Adrien had stabbed him several hundred times in the chest, and the knife finally went through. Adrien, his own son, stood up against him. He threw everything at his father like no one's business.

Savage, as the teens would say in America. Adrien Agreste has just roasted his father.

Mayor Bourgeois spoke for everyone in the room. "I have…no words for what just happened."

"How dare you disrespect me like that?"

Everyone turned to the blue-eyed man, who went from utterly shocked to furious. He glared at his son, who only stared at him with the same amount of disgust. "How dare you speak to me like that in front of all these people? You have no right. I am your father, Adrien, and you will treat me as such. This is unacceptable. Let's go. We will discuss your punishment in the car."

"Punishment for what, father? For speaking the truth?" Adrien gritted his teeth. "For saying what comes to mind? Or for dating someone who isn't from our social class without your stamp of approval?"

"Let's go, Adrien." Gabriel's tone was sharp, and he wasn't joking around. He was exasperated, and downright humiliated. He walked towards the door, opening it wide and waiting for his son to follow.

"No, father." Adrien stood his ground without hesitation, and his eyes were filled with determination. "I'm not leaving with you until you answer the question."

"…so be it." And with that, the fashion designer left the classroom. Adrien sighed in relief. He knew he was going to face his father later, but that could wait. He wasn't in the mood for a scolding or grounding at the moment. Marinette walked over to Adrien, putting her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Startled at first, he turned his head to look at his girlfriend's face then smiled at her.

Alya clapped, scaring everyone with this sudden action. "All I can say is this: Adrien Agreste, you're a fucking SAVAGE!"

"A what?" Adrien asked, unfamiliar with the foreign term.

"You know, savage? Oh right, I learned that from my cousin in America. What I mean is that was INCREDIBLE!"

"Yeah, you just told your dad what he needed to know, dude!" Nino grinned at his best friend. "I would have never had the balls to do that!"

"We're right here, you know." Nino's parents said, as the teens continued to ignore them.

"That must've taken guts." The DJ praised.

"Adrien Agreste."

Everyone turned to the French baker who hadn't opened his mouth in a while. Tom and Sabine looked at each other, before Sabine nodded with a small smile. Marinette and Adrien watched with anticipation and anxiousness. Tom took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Do you really mean it? Do you love my daughter?"

Adrien stared at the man's unidentifiable expression before he intertwined his fingers with Marinette's lovingly. She blushed as he kissed her hand and never removed his eyes from hers. "More than anything."

Sabine and Tom smiled at each other, as they've reached a conclusion. "Then…I guess after what we've heard today…I—we—give you permission to date our daughter, if she means that much to you."

"R-really?" Marinette asked, stunned at her father's announcement. Chloe gasped in horror, whereas even her father smiled at this, despite Adrien calling Chloe dirt earlier.

"I don't think I've ever heard or seen anyone declare their love for someone like that, even if they knew their father disapproved. While it's a bit reckless and throws caution to the air, it's still one of the bravest things I've ever seen."

"Wow, um…I don't know what to say, sir." Adrien said, not bothering to keep the smile off his face.

"I believe a 'Thank you' is in order." Tom smiled.

Adrien felt euphoria overwhelm him, and before he could stop himself, he hugged Tom tightly. "Thank you so much, Mr. Dupain-Cheng!"

"Please call me, Tom." The baker laughed, hugging the boy back.

"Although we are still going to discuss what you two have been doing without out permission when we get home." Sabine said sternly, with a small smile lingering on her face.

Marinette nodded. "Of course." And she hugged her mother.

Alya squealed and rushed over to hug the overjoyed bluenette, who had just let go of her mother. Everyone in the room smiled, enjoying the scene unfolding before them.

Well, almost everyone.

"Excuse me?!" Chloe barked, not having it. "What about their secret rendezvous? And how Alya and Nino want to do the same?!"

"What? We never said anything like that!" Alya and Nino shouted at the same time. Despite never talking about this, the two blushed at this.

"Then…then…UGH!" Chloe was about to storm out until her father stopped her. He looked at her disapprovingly, and Chloe nervously laughed. "Um…hello, Daddy."

"Chloe, you had no right butting into other people's business, and blackmailing them like that. You also had no right to create lies to put them into even more trouble."

"B-but Daddy-"

"You're lucky no one has pressed charges against you. You could have been arrested and thrown into jail. Do you know how much you're putting at risk for this? Your reputation, my reputation, your carelessness could have hurt us both!"

"But-"

"No buts, Chloe. We'll discuss your punishment after school." The mayor nodded his head towards the other parents, as a goodbye. After he left, the other parents left as well. Chloe huffed and followed, going to her next class. Adrien looked at the time to see that it was almost time for lunch. He looked at his friends, who were wondering if they should stay at school or not, seeing that they've already missed half of the school day. Nino grabbed his bookbag, and opened the door.

"Why stay? We've already missed half of the school day, so it's not like anyone's going to care."

"He has a point." Alya agreed, taking her bag as well. "Why don't we just go to Marinette's bakery or something for lunch? I'm starving."

The others settled on this and everyone walked out of the classroom. While Nino and Alya walked ahead, Adrien noticed how quiet Marinette was being. He stopped, causing her to stop. She looked at him, confused as to why he stopped.

"Adrien?"

"My lady, you're not speaking. Is everything alright?"

Marinette sheepishly looked to the floor, rubbing one of her arms. Alya and Nino stopped, turning back to see why they stopped following. Adrien waved his hands to tell them to keep going, and after a few moments of uncertainty, the two proceeded to head towards the bakery. Adrien stood before Marinette, arms crossed and with a perplexed look on his face.

"Marinette, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you, Adrien." She said softly.

"Marinette, what's going on between me and my father-"

"Is because of me." Marinette interrupted. "Had you never gotten involved with me, none of this would have happened, and you know that. I know you do."

"Marinette, it doesn't matter. I can handle my father." He smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Still, I wish there was something I could do." Marinette said, now meeting his gaze. "I wish we could work something out. What if he takes you away from me?"

Adrien kissed Marinette to keep her going any further, putting all of his emotions into it. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. It wasn't short, but it ended too soon. When Adrien pulled away, he kept his forehead connected with hers, as they tried to catch their breath.

"I promise you," he said, his breath tickling her skin, "I would never let that happen. Ever."

"Silly kitty," she chuckled, kissing him once more. "I know you wouldn't."

* * *

 **AN: *I know Chloe doesn't really wear extensions, but wouldn't it be really funny if she did? No wonder she cares for her hair so much.**

 **So, midterms are over, THANK GOD, which means back to writing. Originally, I was going to end the story here, but why not a few more chapters? Plus, I'm thinking about making a new fanfic with an OC, should be interesting. So what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the delay in chapters, but I only get to my laptop when I have the chance…or when I'm not lazy or on writer's block. So basically all three reasons apply to this chapter.**

 **This story is coming to an end soon. *cries* It's been really fun writing this. I would've loved to continue writing this story, but I know I would've gotten bored with it, and I already have a bunch of ideas swimming in my head. But enough rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Come in."

Adrien slowly opened the door to his father's office. Gabriel stood by a large window, looking outside. It was a busy day in Paris, as the people were bustling in the busy city. The light illuminated inside the room, but the mood the filled the air was suspenseful and dark. Knowing Gabriel Agreste, he had the tendency to do that in any room he walked into.

Adrien didn't go too far into the room, knowing his boundaries when it came to his father. He stood up straight and tall, not afraid of what was going to happen to him. Although he knew he shouldn't have embarrassed his father in front of his friends and their families, he had to do something before his father banned him from going to school and never seeing his friends and Marinette again.

Gabriel didn't turn, already knowing who was in the room the moment they stepped in. He continued looking out the window, his hard expression on his face replacing his shocked one from previously.

"I meant what I said." Adrien spoke first, tired of the silence, of all the tension. "I meant every word."

Gabriel huffed, shaking his head. "Foolish boy, you never realize what is good for you, do you?"

"How can I ever realize what's good for me if I can't even do anything for myself?" Adrien crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Are you done speaking nonsense?"

"I am not speaking nonsense. I'm speaking the truth." Adrien clenched his fists. "You have never treated me as your son, despite me doing everything you wanted me to do, trying to earn your approval, trying to please you. I have never once talked back to you or complain to you, or ask for favors and requests from you. And yet, when I do, you shoot me down before I can even finish what I'm about to say! And I'm tired of you always being such an asshole to everyone I become friends with!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Gabriel snapped and turned his head, making Adrien jump up in response. "I have _had_ _it_ with your ignorance and your rebellion! Loving or not, I am still your father! You are to treat me as one!"

"Why should I treat you as a father when you have never acted like one? You've never been to any of my fencing matches, my piano recitals, my basketball games, nothing! You've never tucked me in at night when I was younger, or read me a story, or played a game of catch with me." A tear rolled down Adrien's cheek, and he shook with every word he spoke, but his voice never faltered. "You've never even told me you loved me. Not once, and I'm tired of waiting, _hoping_ , that maybe one day you would. How can you expect me to treat you like my fath-, no, my _dad_?"

Gabriel stared at his son, his brows furrowing in confusion, shock, and anger. "What?"

"Anyone could be a father," Adrien said, now walking towards the door, signaling his leave. "But not everyone can be a dad. And you," Adrien opened the door wide, his body already halfway into the hall. "You will only be my father." The door closed.

And so did Adrien's heart.

* * *

Marinette was inside of Adrien's bedroom, pacing and looking extremely nervous. She didn't know how long their talk would be, and she didn't want to be the start of it. Oh, who is she kidding? She _is_ the start of it. Her and Chat Noir, they're the reason they're in this predicament in the first place. Adrien has told her on countless occasions that she is worth the risk that he didn't care for anyone else but her.

But was she really worth all of this? Straining his already thin relationship with his father, cutting ties with his childhood friend who put their privacy out for their own parents to hear, it was just so much for one person. She knows Adrien had only one person in his life, before she mysteriously left without a warning or even a sign. How could someone so good, so kind, have all this negativity in his life?

Tikki and Plagg sat on Adrien's pillow, watching the girl pace with worry. Tikki knew better than to interrupt Marinette when she was in deep thought. When Plagg saw that Tikki was not going to stop her from worrying, he stayed quiet as well. He would usually interrupt Adrien, although it annoyed the blonde, but he knew how scary this situation seemed at this moment.

Marinette stopped pacing when the door opened to a heartbroken Adrien. His eyes were watery and he was breathing deep breaths, trying not to cry against his will. But when his eyes landed on Marinette's blue ones, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, burying his head in his hands as he wept miserably. Marinette immediately rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she kneeled on the ground. Adrien cried on her shoulder, letting all of the hurt and the pain he felt leave his body.

Marinette rested her head on top of his head, blinking back her own tears. It devastated her to see him in such a state. She's never seen someone so distressed over something so horrible before. Marinette's never been in an emotional state like this before, even though there were those close calls. She kissed his scalp softly, murmuring apologies in his blonde hair, and she caressed his soft golden locks. She only hoped it would get better from here.

It didn't occur how much time had passed when Marinette realized Adrien had fallen asleep in her lap, breathing evenly with no-so-visible tear stains on his cheeks. She smiled sadly at her boyfriend as she brushed a blonde strand out of his face. He looked like an angel despite his current state. He didn't deserve this kind of life, no matter how extravagant it was. She wanted to take him home with her, where she knew he would feel a bit better, especially with croissants and cookies. She looked at the time, realizing how late it was. She didn't have the heart to grab her phone and call her parents saying that she was coming a bit late.

The kwamis were asleep on Adrien's pillow. Marinette couldn't get up, not wanting to wake up Adrien. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, when she felt Adrien stir from his well-deserved sleep. He lifted his head up, realizing he was still on the floor, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head to see Marinette staring off into space, apparently in another deep thought.

"Marinette?" He mumbled, surprised to see her awake. Her eyes snapped towards his, which glowed in the night, much like his alter ego's.

"Sleep well?" She asked, running her fingers through his locks. He nodded groggily. "That's good."

"How long have I been out?" Adrien asked, resting his head on her lap once more, but facing Marinette this time.

"Almost two hours."

"Didn't you sleep?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I couldn't. How could I? I feel so awful, and I know you say it's not my fault, but…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't help but feel guilty."

Adrien didn't say anything, closing his eyes as she continued running her hands through his scalp. A low rumble came from his chest, as Marinette realized how much she missed that sound, even though he didn't do it often. It was comforting in a way. They stayed like that for a while, soft purrs being the only thing heard in the room. They both wish they could stay like this forever.

There was a knock at the door. "Adrien?" A female voice called from the other side. "You need to come down for dinner."

"I'll be right there, Nathalie." Adrien said, frowning. The assistant's heels walked away from the door, the sound of her shoes dying out. Adrien slowly sat up, and stretched. Marinette watched him as he stood up and twisted his body around. He sighed, hands on his hips, as he looked down at Marinette. All of a sudden, her stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh mon dieu! Where are my manners?" Adrien extended a hand and pulled Marinette off the floor. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, Adrien, I-" Marinette was about to let him down, knowing she had to be home soon, when she saw it. That look in his eyes, something he hides behind his beautiful smile.

Pure loneliness.

"I'd love to." Marinette smiled, and Adrien grinned, taking her hand in his. He led them out of his warm bedroom, and into the cold hallway.

* * *

"Nathalie, can you set up another place on the table for Marinette please?" Adrien said when he found his father's assistant not too far from his father's office.

Nathalie stared at the bluenette behind him, who shifted uncomfortably as the redhead stared at the girl behind her thick glasses. After what seemed like forever in a few seconds, Nathalie pushed her glasses up. "I'll see what I can do."

Adrien nodded. "Thanks Nathalie!" Still holding the shy girl's hand, he dragged Marinette downstairs. Marinette could still feel the older lady's gaze burning into the back of her neck.

When they reached downstairs, they went straight towards the dining room, only to stop when Adrien saw his father. He was sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of older men, all eating while discussing something in business. They all turned to Adrien and his girlfriend, who felt intimidated by each and everyone in the room. They all had hard gazes and thin lines instead of smiles, dressed professionally, and looked very serious.

Is this what Adrien has to put up with every day?

Adrien avoided his father's eyes, not wanting to look at him at the moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He said politely, and took Marinette to another part of the house, preferably the living room. The room, like every other, was large and the color scheme was plain as well. There was an enormous flat screen on the wall, with a bookshelf on one side of it, and a large painting on the other. There was a white piano on the other side of the room.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Marinette wasn't sure what to do, and neither was Adrien. She looked at the piano that was to her left. She knew Adrien played piano, but she's never heard him play. Maybe this was her chance.

"I'd love to hear you play." She said, as he gave her his attention, "Piano, I mean. I've never heard you play before. Are you as good as they say you are?"

Adrien blinked once. Twice. Then his lips twitched into a Chat-like smirk. "Is that a challenge, my lady?"

"Maybe it is."

"Then I accept." Adrien got up and walked towards the piano. Marinette sat on the couch, curiously watching him. Adrien sat on the bench and exhaled. He rested his hands over the keys, and didn't do anything for a moment. Then he started to play.

The music was melodious, and it captured Marinette in a matter of seconds. It was a sad tune, but the way Adrien played it, it gave the music a sense of hope. Marinette closed her eyes as she was lost in the music. The notes were flawlessly played, and Adrien's fingers danced around the keys elegantly. All too soon the song was over and Marinette opened her eyes, seeing Adrien staring at her.

"That was beautiful." Marinette said breathlessly.

"Thank you, princess." Adrien smiled at her, placing his hand onto the bench. "It means a lot coming from you."

Marinette sat on the bench next to him, resting her hand on top of his. "Mon minou, I would love it if you could play for me every once in a while, just like that."

"Anything for you, ma Cherie." Adrien leaned in, his lips slightly puckered. Marinette close her eyes and leaned in as well. Their lips collided together. Marinette hummed as she felt how soft Adrien's lips were, and vice-versa. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, as if to keep her from falling over. They moved in rhythm, not getting too frisky with each other. It was a great kiss.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Marinette and Adrien froze, eyes wide open as they broke apart and turned to the men standing in front of the door. Unlike Gabriel, the other men wore smiles on their faces. Adrien and Marinette blushed very hard, not sure what to say.

"Um…we're sorry." Adrien apologized for the both of them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, no, it's okay." A tall one said, waving the apology away. "You two are in love. It's only natural." They turned redder at the comment.

"I must say Adrien that was a wonderful piece you played right there. Is that how he got a young and beautiful girl such as yourself?" The shorter man said, directing his attention towards Marinette.

Marinette blushed. "Oh, n-no! I've never heard Adrien play before, so he decided to play a piece for me."

"Marinette and I go to school together," Adrien admitted. "We got to know each other, and well, one thing led to another…" He trailed off, hoping that they would get what he was saying.

They did. "Well, I must say, she's quite the keeper. You better not let this one go, Adrien." The tall man winked at the two, and they closed the door, Gabriel still with his hard expression.

The couple blinked at the door, before turning to each other, bursting into genuine laughter at the awkward situation. Nathalie passed by the room, surprised to hear such happy laughter.

She hasn't heard anything like that after his mother left.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't quite sure what to write after that last line, so I left it there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Man, Chloe hasn't been here for days."

"I wonder if she's okay."

"I heard that she was arrested."

"Serves her right. I wouldn't hesitate to arrest that bitch either."

Marinette waited outside the school, listening in to the other juniors' conversations. Chloe hadn't been in school since the confrontation. And that was a week ago. Marinette seriously hoped that she hadn't turned into an akuma. Despite it being quiet lately, possibly Hawk Moth trying to seek out a stronger villain, Marinette enjoyed the peace. Chloe becoming an akuma (not to mention she was already an akuma once) would be something she truly wanted to avoid at all costs.

Adrien was doing a lot better after he stood up for himself to his father. Lately, his father has been avoiding Adrien, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. It was nothing out of the ordinary, even though he wish his father would've taken what he said into consideration. Marinette needed to talk some sense into the man. She won't care if Adrien tried to stop her from doing some.

Back to Chloe, Marinette worried about her. Yes, she was a total bitch, and what she did was totally out of line. But that doesn't mean that she wants her gone for good. There was Sabrina, who seemed pretty lonely without her friend. It wasn't like Chloe to miss an entire week of school. A few days, maybe, but that's only when she's sick or has such a bad hair day that she doesn't come in (a few days off for one bad hair day is pretty overdramatic).

Alya walked towards her best friend, with Nino and Adrien following close behind. "Is everyone still talking about the she-demon?"

Marinette nodded. "I bet Chloe would be so happy to know that people are gossiping about her."

Before any of her friends could reply, a car pulled up, and Sabrina immediately rushed to it, her solemn look turning into an excited one. She pulled the door open, and out came the blonde grizzly bear, sunglasses on her face, and a large white designer purse hanging off her arm. All eyes were on her, curiously watching her.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Alya muttered, crossing her arms.

"At least the devil stays underground." Marinette whispered.

"Yeah, but he left his daughter here."

The three snickered at Alya's rude but funny reply. Chloe flipped her hair and sashayed into the school, Sabrina holding both of their school items. Chloe didn't even bother looking at the group, as she simply had her nose pointed in the air, eyes closed as if she knew where she was going.

"Well, it's been fun not having to yell at someone for a while." Alya sighed, shaking her head.

"Cheer up, dude." Nino said, "She can't do anything to us. We got everyone on our side."

"Almost everyone." Adrien muttered, Marinette being the only one who heard him. She rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek sympathetically.

The foursome walked into their classroom, with the rest of their class following suit. Chloe sat in her seat, texting someone on her phone. Sabrina was yapping away, telling her about everything she missed in the past week, Chloe only raising an eyebrow in response as she didn't really care.

"-and then she said…" Sabrina trailed off, staring at something.

When Chloe realized how quiet she became, she followed the redhead's gaze. They stared straight at the four friends, who couldn't help but stare back as they sat in their seats. Alya was the first to avert her gaze, Nino doing the same a second later. But Marinette couldn't stop staring, and neither could Adrien. It was as if Chloe had become transparent, because it was as though they could see what she was really doing over the past week.

They could see the regret in her eyes, the anger, and the shock. They could see how hurt she's been since she ruined her friendship with Adrien. They saw how much she wanted to apologize, but knew she wouldn't do such a thing, especially to their faces. They tried to see more, but Chloe turned her head, not wanting to look at them anymore. Sabrina frowned and turned around as well.

Madame Bustier walked in and saw the empty seat had been taken. "Nice to see you're back, Ms. Bourgeois."

"It's good to be back, Madame." Chloe replied. "I have some…unfinished business to attend to."

 _Aaaand there it is,_ Marinette thought, rolling her head. What Chloe could possibly want to do now after being away for a week, Marinette didn't know. Whatever she saw in those ice blue orbs was obviously false. Chloe was probably scheming something big.

And she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang all too soon as the kids ran out of the classroom, wanting to eat and hang out. Adrien and Marinette held hands as they walked towards the bakery, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Adrien opened the bakery door for Marinette as they walked in when they stopped dead in their tracks.

Chloe stood at the cash register, discussing something with Marinette's parents, who had confused looks on their faces. When they heard the bell ring, they turned their heads to the confused couple that stood before them. Marinette's mother cleared her throat as she and Tom walked back into the kitchen, leaving the three in silence.

"W-what are you doing here, Chloe?" Marinette said, tightening her grip in Adrien's hand, but not too tight.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to pulverize you or anything, so you can get that scared look of your faces."

Marinette and Adrien's apparently scared faces turned into looks of annoyance. "What do you want, Chloe?" Adrien asked.

"I…wanted to…apologize." Chloe said, staring at the floor. "I never really intended for what happened back at the carnival to get out of hand. I didn't mean to get you kicked out of the park, or to force Adrien to go out with me…okay, that's a lie. But I didn't mean it to go so far. I'm also really sorry that I had Kim snoop and record you guys-"

"That was _Kim_?" Marinette asked in shock. Wasn't he one of the students who wanted Chloe to be arrested?

"Yeah, it was. Where was I? Oh, right." Chloe cleared her throat. "Look, I know I'm not the sweetest person, or the best. I manipulate and cheat to get what I want. But what I did wasn't right, and it was immature of me to tell your business to everyone. My father was disappointed with me, and I don't even want to tell you what my mother thought." Adrien gave a dry chuckle, knowing Chloe's mother would say some nasty things.

"But what I'm mostly apologetic about is that I hurt my friend. I hurt you Adrien, and that's a cruel enough punishment as it is. I didn't know how I could bring myself to you and apologize, and I didn't know if you would forgive me anyway. Hell, I don't think you're _going_ to forgive me now. Not after all that I've put you through." Chloe gave a weak smile as she turned to Marinette. "Marinette, you're beautiful and talented, and everything I could never be, rich or not. I don't think I've seen Adrien so happy since his mother was here.

"I just want you to know that Adrien did good choosing you. I don't know what happened between you and Chat Noir, and I don't think I'll ever find out. But I just want you to know I won't try breaking you up with Adrien, because I know how happy you make him, and as long as he's happy I'm happy. I don't expect you to be all buddy-buddy with me off the bat, but I was hoping that maybe we could start all over? Get to know each other, no matter how ugly I can get. On the inside, anyway."

Marinette and Adrien stared at the blonde, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. What they have just received is the most genuine, sincere apology they could ever receive from anyone. And from _**Chloe**_ of all people. It's as though someone replaced her cold heart with a warm one. Not only did she apologize for her actions, but she was hoping that they could find a way to become friends with her. Marinette opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

Adrien spoke for them. "Chloe…I don't what to say."

Chloe slowly nodded, as if knowing what they were thinking. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I've done awful things, and I don't want you to feel like you have to accept my apology."

"Chloe, I don't think I've heard kinder words come out of your mouth." Marinette said, smiling. "I get why you did what you did, even if you didn't say it. So…I'm willing to forgive you."

Adrien stared at his girlfriend, shocked. Marinette continued. "I'll forgive you as long as you stop trying to put yourself on a pedestal and squash anyone who comes in your way. And I would really love to start all over with you, and get to know you a bit better."

Chloe beamed, and it's the brightest and kindest smile Marinette has seen come out of this girl. "You really mean it?"

"Of course."

Chloe looked at the other blonde. "Adrien?"

"I still don't like how you put Marinette and me in these bad situations in the past month." Chloe winced when she heard that. "But I'm also willing to forgive you as well."

Chloe squealed and hugged Adrien tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She released her grasp on the amused model and turned to Marinette. "And thank you, Marinette. No matter how rude I am to you, you're still willing to forgive me."

"Think nothing of it, Chloe. It's time we turn a new leaf."

Chloe nodded in understanding and looked at her phone to see the time. "I have to meet Sabrina for lunch. I'll see you guys in school." Chloe opened the door and walked in the direction of the café.

"Why do you think Chloe did what she did?" Adrien asked, looking at Marinette who watched Chloe walk away.

"She doesn't want to add anyone new into your life." Marinette replied. "She thinks that if someone better than her sweeps you off your feet, she'll lose you forever, and she can't stand the thought of being away from you. So she tried to stop me from entering your life, but ended up hurting you in the process." Marinette turned to Adrien, a smile resting on her face. "She loves you, Adrien. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt. Even if she's the one doing the hurting."

Adrien leaned down and kissed Marinette softly. It was short, but when he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers. "How did I get such an amazing girlfriend?"

"Maybe you don't have such bad luck after all." Marinette chuckled. "Now kiss me."

And Adrien complied.

* * *

Once again, Adrien found himself in his father's office, but he wasn't alone. Marinette sat next to him, equally anxious as she kept squirming in her seat uncomfortably. Gabriel had called them both in to tell them something important. But when he refused to give Nathalie details, Adrien knew something was up.

The last time Adrien had been called to the office like this, it was because of his mother's disappearance. Adrien was twelve. His father gave him a schedule for photoshoots, Chinese, piano, fencing, etc. Adrien only followed orders, knowing better than to not question his father, even though he didn't understand why he had to do it.

He still doesn't understand, but he does it to make his father happy.

Gabriel typed on the computer, not really acknowledging their presence, but he knew they were waiting for him to hurry up so he could get down to business. Adrien sighed, and looked at Marinette, who stared at her hands. He wanted to reach over and tell her it was going to be okay, but knowing his father, any signs of affection are not allowed in his office. Hell, they're not allowed in the _house_. But Adrien doesn't care what his father thinks.

Gabriel cleared his throat as he moved away from the screen, adjusting his glasses and staring at the two teens. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien could see Marinette visibly shudder, and it made him upset that his father had this kind of effect on people.

"I know that I have been hard on you, Adrien," _That's an understatement._ "But it's for your benefit. I know that you are capable of doing more than just going to school and looking pretty for the cameras, which is why I make you do all of these things. And when I heard that you had a girlfriend, I did get angry; angry that you disobeyed me, angry that you lied to me, and angry that you decided not to get my consent on this girl.

"However, I will not force you to stop dating this girl." Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened when they heard this. "I see how happy she makes you, and your happiness is something I still cherish, whether you know that or not. And especially since you declared your love for this girl, I will not be the man to step in the way of young love. I was like that once." Adrien knew he was talking about his mother. Gabriel turned to Marinette, who shrunk in her seat.

"Marinette, is it? I apologize for the way I have acted towards you and your family last week. That was…immature and uncalled for. I should have treated and respected you better."

"Oh, um, it's no problem, Mr. Agreste…" Marinette said, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Anyway, the apologies are not the only reasons that I called you in today. Adrien, you are free to go out with Marinette and your other friends from now on. I will have to rearrange your schedule and make hour changes so that you are allowed to… 'hang out' with them. But, if you do any funny business that ends up on the news or magazines, I will take away these privileges. This should also not get in the way of your school work as well."

Adrien was uttered speechless. This had to be a dream since his father would never do such a thing. This was Gabriel Agreste, not Jesus. He was actually doing something that Adrien would enjoy? Has his father been replaced with an alien?

"You may leave my office."

Adrien snapped out of his stupor. "Y-yeah. Thank you so much, Father." Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and exited the room. Gabriel went back to his work, but not before one thought crossed his mind.

 _He's all grown up now, Amelie._

* * *

Marinette watched Adrien close the door behind them and he led her into his bedroom. They didn't say a word the entire time. But when he closed the door, and turned to look at her, they both excitedly yelled at the same time. Marinette hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. She pulled away slightly and pressed her lips against his. He sighed under the kiss, and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was sweet, but short-lived.

Marinette pulled away and looked into those bright shining emerald eyes of his. "I am so happy for you."

"I have you to thank. You're my good luck charm, my lady. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You definitely wouldn't be getting this kiss, that's for sure." Marinette giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly as he held her waist.

"I certainly wouldn't be having 'sexy time' either." Adrien added, his voice suddenly lower and husky. Marinette couldn't say she wasn't turned on every time he used that voice. "That reminds me. We're long overdue."

"Adrien Agreste, are you trying to seduce me?" Marinette whispered with her eyes half-lidded. Adrien leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She almost shivered at the sudden contact.

"Maybe I am. Is it working?"

Marinette responded with a kiss. That was all he needed.

* * *

 **AN: Another short chapter! And if you know where this is headed (besides the smut), yes, the next chapter will be the last. I will try to end it happily, although I don't really know how.**

 **Ooh! Let me know if you guys want a sequel. I mean, if you do, I probably won't get around it until a bit later, but I just want to know what you guys think.**

 **Edit: Since everyone loves the idea of a sequel, I decided to give it a shot. Obviously, it might take a while until I actually post it, but I will get around to it eventually. I also kinda decided that the ending to the next chapter will be somewhat of a cliffhanger to the sequel, but it's a good thing, so don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Last smut scene of the story. It doesn't affect the plot whatsoever, so if you're uncomfortable, skip until you see the third break, because I promise you the last part of the chapter (and story) is something you do not want to miss.**

 **Edit 8/5/16: Sequel is now called "Extremely Nice" (used to be called "Stay")**

* * *

Chapter 15

Marinette could tell you that she never expected this. She never expected to be in such an intimate and yet loving relationship with someone she has been in love with for such a long time. That at seventeen years old, she would be dating Adrien Agreste, someone she could barely speak to without saying something incredibly stupid.

Marinette would have laughed if you told her that she was going to fall in love with Chat Noir. Why wouldn't she laugh? Up until now, she always thought that silly kitty was a huge flirt, just trying to play with her heart and emotions. But that night two weeks after he started visiting changed her perspective of him. She saw how he truly loved her, more than anything in the world. When she saw that, she just had to kiss him.

But she had never voiced how much she had regretted that kiss.

Don't get her wrong, it was an amazing kiss. It was unexpected, yes, and kind of out of character for her, but she had to kiss him. But later that night, she realized that he had only admired Ladybug, the brave, strong, and confident Ladybug. Ladybug was everything she wasn't. It surprised her that Chat kissed back, but maybe he did it to pity her.

When he didn't show up four days after, she thought she screwed up big time. He messed with her head in that period of time, and she didn't know if she could ever face him again. But then that night, when they shared that special connection with him, something she thought she would never do until she got older, she realized that maybe he was in love with this side of her too.

Finding out Adrien was Chat Noir was the biggest shock of her life. But that only made her happier. It made her happy that the guy she was pining for was the guy she started falling for. Falling hard for him twice and seeing both sides of his person was the best thing she could ever ask for. And that was something she would never regret.

* * *

Marinette hated to admit it, but Adrien's bed was much more comfortable than hers.

Of course, this was one of the very few thoughts currently running in her head as his lips were pressed firmly against hers. This time, however, Adrien lied under her, and not the other way around. She loved how soft his lips were, how warm and comforting they always felt. They weren't too thin, and they weren't too thick. They were perfect, just like him.

She sucked on his bottom lip slightly, tugging at it, earning a small groan from the older boy. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth and he allowed it. Marinette would be the one to dominate tonight. She felt the inside of his cheeks, running her tongue around the walls. She felt him lift up his own tongue, as he started to dance his tongue around hers. Both eyes were closed, but Marinette was so glad he didn't see her smile.

She kissed him one last time on the lips as she slowly kissed her way down to his jawline. She didn't do much there as she slowly went down to his neck. She bit into his soft skin, earning a sharp inhale from the boy. She stopped and looked at him, hoping she didn't hurt him too much, but he just nodded, letting her know it was okay.

Marinette, as she kissed and sucked and licked at his neck, fumbled around with the buttons on his shirt, trying to do the task with only one hand. She succeeded, and continued undoing the rest until she was sure there was no more to do. Adrien lifted himself up a bit so that he could the shirt off, kissing Marinette's lips in the process. She hummed at the touch, as she started unbuckling his belt as well.

As he lied back down, Marinette threw the belt to the other side of the room. She ran her dainty fingers over his chest, feeling his muscles under her touch. Being Chat Noir really paid off for this boy. Her kisses trailed down to his stomach. She licked at his belly button once, but that was enough to see him visibly shiver at this. She zipped his pants, and pulled them down, showing a fully erect member in a pair of boxers. She ran her finger on it very lightly, and his hips twitched a bit, aware of the touch. She drew circles around it, only earning frustrated moans from her boyfriend.

"M-Mari, please…" he pleaded.

"Patience, kitty." She whispered.

Slowly, she peeled the boxers off of his body, and stared at the mountain in front of her. Mari licked her lips, hoping they weren't too dry. She positioned her mouth over his throbbing erection, and she engulfed it. Adrien had to cover his mouth from the loud moan that almost escaped him. Marinette sighed. Her warm tongue ran against his length slowly as she tried not to go too deep to prevent from gagging. Her left hand rubbed the base of his cock, and it drove Adrien wild.

But boy was it making her hornier than usual.

Marinette could already feel herself getting wet, but she fought the urge to try to satisfy herself as she continued to suck Adrien lifeless. His moans were so incredibly sexy it was hard for her to not want to do him right then and there. Her actions started to increase rapidly, her head bobbing in rhythm. His cries only grew louder, and she didn't want him to get in trouble. So she slowed down and released him with a small pop.

Adrien took this chance to sit up and switch their positions as soon as Marinette took off her own shirt. He hungrily (and somewhat sloppily) kissed Marinette, his hands running down the sides of her body. Marinette was wearing a skirt that day. Adrien, still kissing his girlfriend, ran his hand over her damp panties. Marinette moaned in delight. He wasted no time with anything as he made his way down to her hips, pulling off her skirt in one swift motion. Marinette giggled at how impatient her boyfriend was being, but she didn't mind.

Adrien kissed the inside of her thighs, running his tongue upwards, but never reaching the desired destination. But he slowly pulled off her underwear and threw it aside, taking in her sweet scent. He pressed a soft kiss upon her lips, and entered his tongue into her core. Marinette bucked her hips, as she gave a soft moan. Adrien swirled his tongue around, as his fingers played around with her clit, giving Marinette a wave of pleasure.

Marinette suddenly sat up, much to Adrien's dismay. She gently pushed him into the bed, crawling up to him and planting a gentle kiss on his lips before she went back. Pulling out a condom from his drawer, she rolled it onto his private. She angled herself above his manhood and slowly lowered herself down until she was fully in. They both simultaneously moaned in satisfaction. She raised her hips up, and slammed it right back down. It was slow at first, but she soon started to pick up speed, her cries becoming louder with each action. Adrien felt her insides tighten around his tongue, and he knew that she was going to come any moment.

All too soon, they rode out their orgasms together, Marinette collapsing on her boyfriend. They steadied their breaths, trying to come out of their high. When they relaxed a bit, Marinette removed herself from her boyfriend as he took of the condom and tied it, throwing it into the trash bin. He pulled his boxers back on and gave Marinette a t-shirt of his to wear.

"You want me to stay the night?" She asked, holding his t-shirt in her hands.

"Unless you want to explain to your parents why you're all hot and bothered." Adrien retorted, smirking at her even redder face.

"You make me all hot and bothered." She mumbled, earning a small chuckle from Adrien. She threw the t-shirt on, feeling somewhat naked again now that she realized she had no underwear to sleep with.

Adrien saw her discomfort and gave her a pair of shorts for her to sleep with for the night. She smiled gratefully and threw them on. She crawled to her boyfriend who was resting his head on his pillows, and she snuggled up to him. He threw an arm over her, bringing her closer, and she sighed.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." She said.

"Hmm?"

"You know, _this_. I always thought I wouldn't be doing these kinds of things until I was much older, but now…" She trailed off.

"Do you regret it?" Adrien's voice was quiet.

Marinette lifted her head, shaking it quickly. "No way. I don't regret it one bit. It's just so…weird. I guess I'm still kind of shocked."

Adrien snickered. "We've been doing this for almost a month now."

Marinette lowered her head onto his chest. "Yeah, but each time feels so new."

"Aww, does someone love doing this stuff with me?"

"Shut up."

They both laughed at their silliness. It was quiet soon after, and surely enough they fell asleep in each other's arms. The kwamis came out of their hiding spot (which was the kitchen, no surprise there) and watched the two sleep soundly together. They smiled and went to their own sleeping spots, cuddling each other until they fell asleep as well.

For the first time in a long time, light snow began to fall outside the window.

* * *

On Saturday, Marinette and Adrien went to a nice restaurant to eat lunch. The host sat them down at a table, and in a few moments, the waiter came by. After placing the orders, the waiter told them how long the food will be and left. The couple sat chatting with each other, enjoying each other's presence, when a small bouncy ball came out of nowhere and hit Adrien's lap.

The two were puzzled at the object. Adrien picked it up and examined it. One half of the ball was red with black spots, whereas the other half was black with a green pawprint.

"Merchandise." Adrien said, Marinette nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, a little girl came running, looking for her ball. She was no more than five years old. Her eyes were a dark blue color, and her hair was a bit darker than Adrien's. She wore a beautiful pink dress with ruffles at the end and sleeves that were puffy, and at the chest there were pockets. She wore white stockings and elegant black shoes. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She was beautiful.

This had to be a younger blue-eyed female version of Adrien.

"You found my ball!" The little girl chirped, smiling cutely as she bounced in place. Her voice was sweet, like honey. Adrien stared at the girl, and looked at her ball. He smiled and gave it to her.

"This is yours?"

"Yeah! It accidently bounced out of my purse." The little girl put the ball in her dress pocket. "Thank you, mister!"

"It's no problem." Adrien said.

The child looked at Marinette, who felt kind of uneasy under the girl's gaze. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head, wondering why this girl was still here. "Um...yes, she is."

"She's really pretty!" The little girl stared at Marinette in awe. Marinette blushed and managed a 'thank you.'

The girl blinked at Adrien a few times before her face turned from confusion to pure excitement. "Wait! Are you Adrien Agreste?!"

Adrien and Marinette shared a look before Adrien turned back to the little girl. "Why, yes. Yes I am."

"No way! That's so cool! My name is Charisse! Charisse A-"

"CHARISSE!" Another voice called out. The little girl's smile fell of her face, and she paled. When her mother used that tone, it meant business. Charisse turned around and saw her mother storming up to her, hands folded across her chest as she stared at the little girl.

Adrien stared at the woman. Her hair was blonde, the same shade as his. Her eyes were a jade color, and boy was she beautiful. She was tall, and her clothes were clearly expensive, as she wore a magenta shirt with a white leather jacket over it. She wore a pair of blue jeans and designer magenta heels. Adrien immediately recognized the outfit from the Gabriel collection. She wore a brooch similar to Sabrina's, except there was a gem in the middle.

Something about this woman was nostalgic. Familiar. Warm.

Well, at least she might be warm, as she was currently about to yell at her daughter.

"Oh, h-hi, mama." Charisse said sheepishly.

"Don't you 'hi mama' me! You know you're not supposed to play with toys inside of the restaurant! And now you've gone and ruined this couple's lunch!"

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Adrien said, waving his hands dismissively. "She's a delight, really. She didn't ruin anything."

"I hope not. She knows what would happen if she did." The woman finally removed her gaze from her daughter and looked at the boy in front of her. Immediately, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped at the boy. Her face turned white, and she could only stare at Adrien, who grew uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The woman shook her head, snapping out of her stupor. Her eyes turned watery in a way, but it was as if a sudden realization hit her. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I just had…a moment." She forced a smile on her face, as she grabbed her daughter's wrist and started to pull away. "Once again, I'm really sorry about this."

"It's quite alright." Adrien said, still looking at the woman curiously.

"Bye Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend!" Charisse waved happily. The two waved back.

"Bye Charisse!" Marinette said. She turned to face Adrien. "She reminds me so much of Manon. She looks like such an ange—Adrien?"

Adrien stared in the direction of where the two people were. That woman didn't stare at him like a fangirl would. She didn't even ask for his autograph or made sure that he was indeed Adrien Agreste. No, she looked at him as though she knew him from somewhere. As if they've met, and she was so shocked to see him now. Like she wanted to say something, but thought against it, as though saying something would only make the situation even more awkward. Adrien knew that he knew this woman from somewhere, but memories from the past, even after his mother's disappearance, have faded away into the depths of nowhere.

"That woman," Adrien said, licking his suddenly dry lips. "She looks so familiar. She knows me."

Marinette stared at her boyfriend, unsure of what to say. "Do you know her?"

Adrien shook his head, saddened by that thought. "That's the thing. I'm not sure if I do."

Meanwhile the blonde woman sat in her seat, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Charisse looked at her mother worriedly. Usually she only got like that if she watched certain soap operas. Last time Charisse saw her mom like that, she was yelling at some woman at the television for leaving some man named Armando.

"Mama, what's wrong? There's no TV here." She said softly.

The blonde turned to her child and gave her a weak smile. She brushed the dark blonde locks out of her daughter's face. On her hand, she wore a large diamond ring, so old but filled with old memories locked away in the city.

"Baby girl, it's about time you met your family here in Paris."

* * *

Adrien lied on his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was the scared woman when she looked at Adrien. He knew he's seen her somewhere. But where?

Plagg lied next to Adrien, quite grumpy and hungry. "Are you still thinking about that woman?"

"I can't help it, Plagg. When she looked at me, it's like she knew something. Something I don't. She got so scared when she saw me I thought I was intimidating her."

"That's the same look Marinette gave you almost two months ago." Plagg stated, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"Plagg, this is different. Marinette looked at me like that because she had a crush on me. But I'm _pretty_ sure this woman doesn't have a crush on me, real or fangirl."

"You're right, she's too old."

"PLAGG!"

"What, it's true!" Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami, and rolled over to his side, exhaling deeply. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't work yourself up over this. The chances of you two meeting again are pretty slim, seeing as Paris is big enough as it is."

"I don't know. It's just…she looks so familiar. But I really don't remember many people either. I mean, I don't even remember what my own mother looks like. I guess you're right."

"You _guess_? Of _course_ I'm right."

"Plagg, you're bad luck. You shouldn't be so sure about this." Adrien joked.

"Whatever you say Adrien," Plagg yawned, falling into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. Adrien closed his eyes as well, the last thought being the little girl with the bright blue eyes.

* * *

"Adrien! Adrien wake up!" A voice shouted, shaking the poor boy awake. Adrien groaned, turning over to the other side.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled.

"Adrien, now is not the time to be sleeping. There's someone downstairs. Please get ready and greet them." Nathalie said, heading towards the door. She paused, and turned to the boy who sat up clumsily. "You would be surprised as to who is here."

Adrien stared after the woman dumbfounded as she closed the door behind her. But he shook his head, wondering what she was talking about and swung his feet over the bed. He looked at the clock.

7:30 A.M.

 _Why would Nathalie wake me up so early? Doesn't she know I sleep in on Sundays? And who are these guests that disturb my sleep?_ Adrien thought as he got ready in the bathroom. Plagg followed him in, yawning with a sleepy look on his face.

"Why are people yelling? I need my beauty sleep too."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "We've got company."

"And I need to be woken up, why?"

"You don't but I do." Adrien fixed his hair. "If you're that tired, why don't you just go back to bed?"

"Because then I wouldn't know what all the commotion is about."

"You know I'd tell you."

"Yeah, but I'd like to see it for myself."

Adrien rolled his eyes once more as Plagg flew into his shirt pocket. Adrien left his room to find a bunch of servants rushing with paintings and furniture. Downstairs, the chef and the rest of the cooks were carrying a large breakfast feast towards the dining room. Adrien was confused. What was going on?

The servants, instead of being quiet, chatted happily. "Oh, happy day! Happy day!"

"A happy day indeed! Can you believe it?"

"After all these years…"

Adrien couldn't hear the rest of what they said as they went to put down the furniture in the guest room. Why were they doing that?

Adrien saw Gabriel come out of his own room, clearly as tired as his son. Unlike Adrien, however, Gabriel was still underdressed, wearing a robe around his pajamas. Nathalie rushed by him quickly with a clipboard in her hand. She stopped when she saw Gabriel.

"Sir, please get dressed. There are guests waiting downstairs."

"Guests?" Gabriel stared at her, his usual expression on his face. "What guests?"

 _Father doesn't know?_

"You'll see." Nathalie turned to Adrien, who stood in the hallway watching the scene unfold. "I suggest you wait for your father, Adrien, so that you may go together."

"What? W-why?" Adrien asked.

"Don't ask. Just do." Nathalie grinned. Adrien was astonished. He hadn't seen Nathalie smile like that since…well. He hasn't seen Nathalie smile like that.

After waiting a good twenty minutes for his father, the duo headed downstairs, not saying a word to each other. Nathalie stood at the foot of the steps, rushing them towards the living room. Before they even entered, a small face looked out of the doorway, and instantly lightened up when she saw Adrien.

"Adrien!" She shouted excitedly, rushing to hug the still-confused boy.

"Charisse?" Adrien asked, smiling as he hugged the child. "What are you doing here?"

"Adrien?" Gabriel asked, confused as he stared at the child. Adrien looked at Charisse then his father. They had similar features, anyone could think they were related. Charisse looked at Gabriel, and instead of an intimidated look, like most children, she…

She hugged him.

The tall man stared in shock as the little girl held onto his leg in a tight hug. Clearly, this child needs to know a thing or two about boundaries. "You're Gabriel Agreste! You're Gabriel Agreste!" Charisse shouted with enthusiasm. "I've wanted to meet you for the longest time!"

"You have?" Gabriel and Adrien asked in unison, flabbergasted.

"Yeah!" She grabbed Gabriel's and Adrien's hands, pulling them towards the living room. "Come on, my mom's waiting."

"Your mother?" Gabriel asked, not sure where this was going. He wanted to be released from the child's iron grip, but it was impossible to do so.

"Yeah! She's been planning on coming here forever!"

"Peculiar." Gabriel muttered. Adrien saw the woman from yesterday looking out the window. Her flawless blonde hair falling perfectly over her shoulders, her eyes shined as the light reflected against the green.

"Mommy, look!"

The woman visibly tensed. She slowly turned her head, as her eyes went from Adrien to Gabriel. Charisse released her grasp on both men. Adrien stared at the woman, faint memories flowing through his mind. Unfortunately, he didn't get it as fast as Gabriel did.

Gabriel's usually hard expression actually softened. His dull blue eyes filled with tears. His usually furrowed eyebrows went soft and his mouth hung open. He had to stop himself from screaming in shock in that moment.

"Gabriel…" The woman said, taking a step closer, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Oh _mon dieu_ , it can't be…" Gabriel whispered, his lip quivering.

Adrien knew that no one could ever make his father almost cry like that, not even Adrien himself. The woman simply nodded her head, too stunned to speak like the man in front of her. Her eyes turned to Adrien, a single tear falling on her cheek.

" _Mon bebe, tu m'as manqué beaucoup."_

Finally, the distorted image in Adrien's mind pieced together perfectly, as he stared at the beautiful older woman in front of him. He didn't realize tears were running down his cheeks, as realization hit him like a brick. His voice cracked as he voiced the word he thought he would never be able to say again.

"…Mama?"

* * *

 **AN: FINISHED! And yeah, it's not really nice to end stories with cliffhangers, but since I've decided on a sequel, I figured why not?**

 **So, Charise is something I thought of last minute. I imagined that Amelie and Gabriel were in such a loving relationship, despite Gabriel always being in his work. So when she disappeared, she had recently become pregnant and being gone means that Gabriel didn't know of her pregnancy. The story of how she disappeared will be explained in the sequel…which means I need to figure out she disappeared, lol.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying the story. I haven't written a fanfiction in the longest time, and just knowing you guys enjoyed my story makes me happy. I'll see you next time, when the sequel comes out. Who knows? Maybe it'll come sooner than you think. ;)**


	16. STORY STOLEN ON WATTPAD!

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Okay, so I just found this out recently, but apparently a user named MarichatCatty1977 has copied Extremely Naughty on wattpad and passed off the story as theirs. To be honest, I should've seen this coming but I never expected any of my stories to be stolen. Like...at all. And I don't know how to claim my story on wattpad because my username there doesn't correspond with my username here because I created my wattpad account like 3 years ago when I was 13. Miraculous didn't exist yet.

Anyway, I don't really know how to get this person to remove the story online, and it already has so many views, and I don't know what to do. I need help, because this has never really happened to me before and I don't know what to do...

If you're curious to know, my wattpad name is Chachoo1.

Also, on a less important note, **THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP ASKING WHERE THE SEQUEL IS, THAT STORY HAS BEEN UP FOR ALMOST A YEAR! IT'S CALLED EXTREMELY NICE.** Literally I get reviews that ask, "why did you leave us on a cliffhanger?" or "where's the sequel?" The sequel has been up since like February or March of last year, you really shouldn't be asking me this. If you click my username, it should be there.

But seriously, someone help me with this wattpad thing, cuz i dunno what to do.

-Miraculous Fanatic

Update: The story is called Sexual Night~Marichat, and I just created ANOTHER wattpad account with my fanfiction username. All in five minutes. Heh. But seriously, if you come across this story, report it stolen or something cuz i don't know what to do!


End file.
